Son assistante personnelle
by Yon.01
Summary: Bella Swan, l'assistante personnelle du beau, riche, et couronné de succès Edward Cullen, demande l'avis et l'aide de ses amis pour faire tomber son patron fou amoureux d'elle. Ceci est une traduction de "His personal assistant" de NorthernLights17.
1. Prologue

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de la très douée NorthernLights17, c'est une fiction qui est pour le moment du point de vue de Bella.

Je vous met le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

et sa magnifique fiction : .net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

Pour celles(et ceux j'espère)qui liront aussi la version anglaise je m'excuse d'avance si certains passages ne sont pas traduis comme vous l'auriez fait mais j'essaye de faire au mieux pour rester fidèle au texte de base tout en gardant à l'esprit que cela doit avoir un sens en français. La définition de la traduction en résumé.

Je dois vous signaler que les lemons sont particulièrement difficiles à traduire donc soyez indulgents.

J'ajoute aussi que l'auteur m'a demandé si je pouvais traduire une partie des reviews donc si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire n'oubliez pas que c'est à elle que vous vous adressez, si par contre c'est à propos de la traduction il est évident que c'est à moi que vous poserez des questions.

Pour la fréquence de parution, je trouve qu'un chapitre par semaine est un bon contrat mais si je suis en forme et si j'ai suffisamment de temps je pourrais faire plus.

Je tiens à remercier mon amoureux qui me relis et me permet d'avoir un regard objectif sur certaines phrases en français que je dois retravailler.

Bref je crois avoir tout dis alors enjoy!

* * *

_**Prologue : **_

BPOV

_Mon esprit lubrique arrivait rapidement à une conclusion ; son jean avait vraiment besoin d'être enlevé._

_Maintenant._

_Le premier bouton défait, une trace partait de son nombril et __disparaissait plus bas, comme une flèche pointant le Saint Graal. Le prix en question se situait actuellement juste en dessous, et l'idée que c'était moi qui lui faisait cet effet me laissait pantelante._

"_S'il te plaît..." lui suppliais-je, j'en étais réduite à ça._

_Il avait immobilisé mes mains au dessus de ma tête avec l'une des siennes ; chaque partie de son corps était stratégiquement placée contre mes formes nues, me faisant languir sur le lit et créant de délicieux frottements quand il bougeait. Il me transformait en un genre de mendiante, provoquant l'écoulement désordonné et incontrôlé de mes larmes avec l'adresse d'un artiste._

"_S'il te plaît quoi?" me susurrait-il._

_L'encolure de son T-shirt était tendu sur son cou, ses cheveux cuivrés humides, ses lèvres gonflées, ses narines dilatées, et ses yeux étaient noirs comme du charbon. Son visage aurait été effrayant si il n'avait pas passé les dernières quarante minutes à embrasser, sucer, mordre et lécher petit à petit chaque partie de mon corps nu. Je savais qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son jean un petit peu plus et de plonger en moi._

_Ce qui était un réel inconvénient en soi car c'était exactement ce que _je _voulais._

"_S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît..." mes arguments, qui semblaient plus que cohérents dans mon esprit, ne sortaient qu'en gémissements confus. "Je suis prête maintenant..."_

_Il se surélevait légèrement, vérifiant que mes yeux étaient fixés sur sa main quand il la baissait vers son jean. Il posait le plat de sa paume sur la bosse apparente._

"_Tu es prête maintenant?" me questionnait-il durement, je hochais la tête en réponse, mes yeux lorgnaient toujours la position de sa main. Quand il commençait à se caresser brutalement par dessus son jean je gémis, sans avoir conscience de produire le moindre son. _

"_Je ne suis pas sûr de te croire. J'ai passé toute la nuit à te convaincre, de manière plutôt évidente je pense, de combien j'ai envie de toi. Tu te souviens de mes arguments? Celui ou j'utilise mes dents, ma langue et mes doigts?" me sifflait-il tout en continuant de frotter sa longueur de haut en bas._

_J'acquiesçais plus énergiquement cette fois, cherchant à rencontrer son regard plein de désir avec le mien qui devait être complètement désespéré. Il ignora ma frustration et finit, " et tout ce que tu peux fournir comme réponse est "Je suis prête"? Essaye encore."_

"_Je te veux en moi" pensais-je honteusement, car si c'était ce qu'il fallait dire pour obtenir le Saint Graal, alors je le ferais. Mais, au cas où cela ne soit pas suffisant, je sortais la grosse artillerie ; les mots qui l'amènerais en moi à chaque fois : " Je veux que tu me fasses tienne"_

_Ses yeux devinrent encore plus noir de désir si c'était possible. Sa respiration, bruyante juste avant, s'arrêta un court instant et reprit dans un halètement contre ma joue. Il se pencha pour que son front touche le mien et j'entendis sa fermeture éclair s'abaisser._

"_Bébé" grogna-t-il " tu _es _à moi". Sa langue écrasa mes lèvres de manière possessive._

"_Mais comme tu ne sembles pas l'avoir vraiment compris, je pense que je vais encore passé quelques heures à faire _pénétrer_ le message..."_

Et mon réveil me tira du lit.

Mes draps étaient entortillés autour de moi, mes cheveux moites tombaient devant mes yeux et mon coeur s'entraînait au marathon dans ma poitrine.

"Et _merde_." J'avais un sérieux, un très sérieux problème.

Je rêvais d'Edward Cullen - un problème que la plupart de la population féminine de New-York(et peut être aussi quelques représentants masculins) ont déjà expérimenté.

Comprenez moi bien, rêver d'Edward ne devrait pas nécessairement être une mauvaise chose. Qui ne voudrait pas passer sa nuit à penser à ce dieu aux cheveux cuivrés en train de passer sa main dedans? De penser qu'il puisse vous regarder d'une façon tellement possessive et intense que cela pourrait creuser un précipice dans votre coeur?

Mais quand je dois faire bonne figure chaque jour face à l'homme de mes rêves, cela se transforme en un énorme problème.

En particulier depuis que je suis l'assistante personnelle de Mr. Cullen, et qu'il est mon patron.

* * *

Voilà j'attend vos réactions et je m'attelle tout de suite au premier chapitre.

A très vite, Yon.


	2. Caffeine Fix

Bon je poste déjà la suite, je viens de terminer de la traduire et de corriger les fautes(je ne suis pas infaillible désolé si vous en repérer). Ce chapitre introduit un peu les personnages et les circonstances on ne voit donc encore pas trop quels rapports elle entretien avec son patron mais ça ne vas pas tarder.

Je répond(déja!!)à une review de lapetiotesouris : non l'auteur n'a pas fini d'écrire sa fiction mais j'ai déja 32 chapitres a traduire alors d'ici la on ne devrait pas attendre qu'elle poste!

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Caffiene Fix**_

BPOV

Comme chaque matin, je devais me faire un petit discours d'encouragement avant d'aller travailler.

J'étais assise dans la cabine de mon pickup Chevrolet 1953, tenant un gobelet de café dans une main, le volant de l'autre pour me garer sur le parking de Cullen International Corporation, me murmurant :

"Isabelle Marie Swan, tu es chanceuse d'avoir ce boulot. Ton patron est beau comme un dieu et n'a aucune idée que tu existes, j'ai envie de dire : et alors? Sois juste heureuse de pouvoir payer ton loyer."

C'était un bon argument. Mes amies de toujours, Alice Brandon et Rosalie Hale, avaient converti en maison en ancien entrepôt, autant dire que ça coûtait un bras(chacune). J'aurais été contente d'avoir mon propre appartement mais Alice se souvenait d'un pacte(contracté à 5 ans)qui stipulait que nous emménagerions ensemble, et elle prenait la chose _très _au sérieux. Quand c'était le cas, accéder aux moindres de ses voeux était l'option la plus sûre.

Nous avions toutes les trois vingt ans, elles étaient en dernière année d'études supérieures, mon diplôme de commerce m'attribuait un an de stage entre la deuxième et la dernière année année d'études. Mes notes étaient suffisamment honorables pour que je décroche un médiocre poste de secrétaire a _CIC_(_NDT : Cullen International Corporation, je le mets car c'est en traduisant que je viens de comprendre le sigle... Bref^^)_. J'ai passé les deux premiers mois en tant que troisième assistante personnelle d'Edward Cullen, à courir entre le magasin de nettoyage à sec et son café, cela impliquait que je n'avais aucun contact direct avec le patron à part les coups d'oeil occasionnels dans les couloirs.

Cela aurait été suffisamment satisfaisant pour quelqu'un d'autre, en particulier quand on considérait la généreuse fiche de paie, mais cela me frustrait que je ne puisse pas mieux utiliser mes études. Cullen International était au milieu d'un gros transfère; son PDG, Carlisle Cullen, essayait de se retirer, divisant les responsabilités entre ses trois fils, Edward, Jasper, et Emmett. Chaque fils mettait en place de nouvelles stratégies pour le business avec l'aide du personnel essayant d'ouvrir la compagnie à la modernité, je savais que j'aurais plus de potentiel à les aider qu'à amener son double expresso matinal à Mr. Cullen.

Cependant, aucune des idées que je proposais à Lauren Mallory, la deuxième assistante d'Edward, n'étaient retenues, donc j'ai choisi de l'ignorer. J'ai téléchargé un programme qui filtrait les mails, les contacts et les rendez vous avec une efficacité accrue sans lui demander sa permission.

Inutile de dire que Lauren s'en ai attribué le mérite, mais quand il y eut un problème avec les ordinateurs, Angela Weber, la première assistante, demanda à Lauren de le régler, la vérité fut révélée. Ce ne fut ensuite pas long pour que Lauren déménage ses affaires au dixième étage. Angela et moi sommes devenues une équipe.

Elle gardait tous les contacts personnels avec Edward, et je passais mon temps à mettre à jour les systèmes de la compagnie qui étaient déjà en place. A la fin d'un autre mois, j'avais augmenter la productivité du bureau de 45%, Angela entrait dans son troisième mois et commençait à préparer son congé maternité.

Je me suis rendu compte qu'Angela avait suggéré à Edward de me prendre comme première assistante, et qu'en plus il m'avait "déjà accepté".

Et maintenant, assise dans mon camion quatre mois après avoir commencé à travailler chez CIC, un mois après être devenue la première assistante d'Edward Culllen, et deux heures après avoir fait un rêve plus que réel dans lequel il m'immobilisait contre lui et prévoyait de prendre ma virginité, je savais que j'étais dans le pétrin.

J'étais en admiration devant lui, pas seulement parce qu'il était beau, mais aussi incroyablement intelligent - il avait vingt-quatre ans, avait été diplômé trois ans plus tôt et était déjà capable de co-dirigé une compagnie milliardaire - et de ce que je pouvais jugé été extrêmement juste et aimable.

Mais mon pathétique béguin était pire car il était évident qu'il n'était pas réciproque. Edward ne m'avait jamais traité autrement qu'avec une politesse toute professionnelle. Il était un patron juste mais exigeant, et considérant les petites discussions que nous avions, il gardait toujours les choses dans le domaine strict du travail.

Mon précédent discours d'encouragement était déjà passé aux oubliettes, et j'appuyais mon front contre mon volant en soupirant de désespoir. Cela ne m'aidais pas du tout, sauf que maintenant j'étais presque sûr d'avoir mal à la tête. Apparemment je ne pouvais même pas exprimer correctement mes angoisses existentielles.

"Pathétique" me murmurais-je à moi même, en me prenant la tête dans les mains. J'entendis un coup frapper à ma fenêtre.

"Miss Swan?" _(NDT : je garde le Miss car je trouve que c'est quand même plus logique, Bella est américaine) _la voix velouté d'Edward Cullen retenti à côté de moi, il devait se demander quelle mouche m'avait piquer à me frapper la tête comme ça.

Un commencement parfait pour une journée parfaite.

Je me redressais pour le voir porter un costume bleu marine, une chemise blanche qui créait le contraste, une cravate rouge sang, et une expression de perplexité polie sur le visage.

_Et sexy comme pas possible, n'oublie pas ça Bella, _je me le rappelais sarcastiquement. Comme si je pouvais oublier. Il était accoudé contre sa Volvo grise, sur sa place de parking juste à côté de la mienne, son attaché-case coûteux dans une main.

Un autre exemple de la façon dont Edward était l'employeur idéal, il avait attribué à sa seconde assistante et moi, une place de parking à côté de la sienne et nous autorisaient à utiliser son ascenseur privée, étant donné que nous passions la moitié de notre temps à organiser son bureau.

Je pris rapidement mon café et mon sac à main dans une main, avançant l'autre pour ouvrir la portière. Il était là avant que je fasse quoi que ce soit, m'ouvrant la porte. Je grimaçais au son que celle-ci produit, mais lui offrait un petit sourire en remerciement.

"Merci Mr. Cullen."

Il me sourit en guise de réponse, je me demandais comment il faisait pour être si matinal, il était toujours là à 6:45 m'attendant pour prendre l'ascenseur. Nous marchions en conservant un mètre de distance. Le seul bruit était le claquement de mes talons.

"Y'a-t-il un problème avec votre tête?" me demanda-t-il comme nous entrions dans la cabine de l'ascenseur, en me regardant dans les miroirs sur les portes.

C'était ainsi qu'il me regardait tout le temps, doucement, poliment, et indifféremment. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mon subconscient produisait un Edward dominant et possessif dans mes rêves - parce que l'idée qu'il me regarde autrement qu'avec cette distance toute professionnelle que j'apercevais dans ses yeux verts aurait été un vrai miracle.

Je rougissais en pensant à mon rêve, et laissait échapper rapidement une réponse. "Non, non c'est juste comme ça que je suis avant d'avoir pris ma dose de caféine."

"Hmmm, et bien je suppose qu'il existe des substances plus fortes que la caféine aux quelles on peut être accro" me répondit-il, d'un tel ton méditatif que je ne pus me retenir de faire un dernier trait d'esprit.

"En effet" acquiesçais-je au moment où nous sortions de l'ascenseur, "C'est ce que me dit mon dealer."

La stupidité de ma blague me fit grimacer intérieurement, mais j'aurais pu jurer l'avoir entendu grogner en réponse.

* * *

Le chapitre 2 ne va pas arriver tout de suite, car je n'ai pas encore commencer de le traduire, j'en ferais peut être un bout dans la soirée!

En attendant vos réactions ou éventuelles remarques, a bientôt,

Yon


	3. Little Lamb

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de la très douée NorthernLights17, c'est une fiction qui est pour le moment du point de vue de Bella.

Je vous met le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

et sa magnifique fiction : .net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

Et hop le deuxième chapitre, j'ai eu l'avis de mon amoureux pour la fin, il permettra de répondre à certaines des questions que j'ai eu dans vos reviews.

Samy940 et Dre Black : vous aurez un début de réponse dans ce chapitre.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Little lamb :**_

BPOV

"_Miss Swan, pouvez vous venir s'il vous plaît?" la voix de velours d'Edward retenti dans l'interphone et je pouvais sentir la colère dans son ton._

_Quand j'arrivais dans son bureau, je dus plisser les yeux à cause du soleil matinal qui filtrait des vitres derrière la table d'acajou. La silhouette d'Edward, adossé dans sa chaise en cuir, se découpait dans la lumière du jour, je ne pouvais voir que ses coudes sur les accoudoirs et ses doigts raides devant lui._

"_Oui, Mr. Cullen?" demandais-je nerveusement; Je savais qu'il voudrait parler du travail que nous n'avions pas fini la nuit dernière, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il allait me reprocher son incapacité à ne pas m'augmenter._

"_J'ai passé la nuit entière à étudier ça pour vous, et comment me remercier vous? En m'ignorant toute la matinée." Sa voix était détachée, calme, ce qui était bien pire que quand il criait. C'était le calme avant la tempête et je savais que j'allais devoir l'apaiser rapidement._

"_Je suis désolé, pardon! Je ne voulais pas que nous soyons interrompus - s'il vous plaît, je le ferais pour vous."_

_Il était toujours invisible dans l'ombre, donc je ne pouvais pas voir ses réactions et l'impact de mes mots sur elles. Après une éternité, il se décidait à parler._

"_Oui," sa voix n'était plus du tout calme, mais faible._

_Dangereuse._

"_Tu le feras très certainement. Fait le tour du bureau et agenouille toi devant moi."_

_Je fis ce qu'il me demandait - me commandait - il poussait sa chaise loin de son bureau pour que je puisse me mettre entre les deux._

"_Tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire, compris?" je hochais la tête en assentiment, humidifiant mes lèvres. Il fermait les yeux quand je faisais ça, et je savais que je devrais payer pour l'avoir taquiner quand il me voulait plus que tout._

"_Approches toi, défais mon pantalon, et prend ma queue dans ta bouche. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de regarder ailleurs." Je gardais les yeux fixés sur lui. Il était trop serré sous son pantalon, et ce ne fut pas long avant de voir son érection._

_Il y avait déjà du liquide séminal que je m'empressais de lécher. Les hanches d'Edward avancèrent vers moi automatiquement et il grogna férocement, "Je ne me rappelle pas de vous avoir dit de faire ça Miss Swan."_

"_P-pardon, Mr. Cullen. Ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez que je fasse?" le désir dans ses yeux m'encouragea à poursuivre dans un murmure, "Voulez vous que je suce votre queue dure? Est ce que c'est ce que vous voulez?"_

_Il laissa échapper un halètement et soudain ses mains empoignèrent mes cheveux et le bout de sa queue se retrouvait contre mes lèvres._

"_Ouvre la bouche, et prend moi."_

_Je fis ce qu'il demandait, aspirant immédiatement sa queue dans ma bouche, percutant le fond de ma gorge. Je prenais de grandes respirations par le nez pendant qu'il poussait sa longueur en moi. Il jurait et bredouillait tout le temps._

"_C'est bien... Complètement... Merde... Ta petite bouche sexy... Tu es toute à moi..."_

_Ces hanches commencèrent à bouger par saccades quand je passais mes dents sur sa longueur, je savais qu'il était prêt._

"_Bella... Oh putain, je vais venir... Tu vas avaler chaque goutte que je vais te donner... Bella... Tu es mienne... Miss Swan... _Miss Swan...."

"Miss Swan?"

Je me redressais brutalement sur ma chaise, retirant promptement le stylo que j'étais en train de sucer de ma bouche.

Cela devenait complètement ridicule. Je ne faisais pas que rêvais de lui la nuit, maintenant c'était aussi le jour. Il était seulement sept heures du matin, pour l'amour du ciel. Pouvais-je être encore plus pitoyable? J'étais assise à mon bureau, imaginant qu'Edward Cullen en colère contre moi m'obligeait à une pipe en règle en le reproduisant sur mon pauvre stylo qui n'avait rien demandé.

Etait-ce réellement le fantasme d'une fille qui n'avait jamais vraiment dépassé la troisième base? Il est évident que j'avais déjà expérimenté les 3 premières mais une fille qui restait essentiellement vierge(ça dépendait de la sémantique)ne devrait pas fantasmer sur la meilleure façon de sucer son patron derrière son bureau. Ne pourrais-je pas plutôt rêver de faire l'amour avec un genre d'Orlando Bloom avec un accent sexy dans un hôtel chic de Paris?

"Miss Swan?" c'est vrai, cela pouvait être plus humiliant, je réalisais que celui qui me réveillais de mes fantasmes était l'homme en question, penché au dessus de mon bureau, agitant une main devant moi.

"Oui, pardon Mr. Cullen" _Comme j'étais désolé que nous ne soyons pas aller jusqu'au principal la nuit dernière. _"Je suppose que la caféine n'a pas encore fait effet."

Il me renvoyait un sourire poli, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur ma bouche avec un froncement de sourcils. Il devait sûrement se demander pourquoi je rudoyais mon stylo.

"Pardon, je sais que nous arrivons ici vraiment tôt..." c'était vrai. Edward était sûrement la première personne a arrivé au travail le matin, et il avait en général besoin de sa première assistante pour commencer la journée. Ce n'était pas vraiment un pré-requis, et il ne l'avait jamais imposé à Angela , mais elle m'a expliqué avant de partir qu'Edward abattait plus de travail avant huit heures du matin que le plupart du service en une journée.

Il était plus simple de venir en même temps que lui, qu'une heure plus tard où j'aurais trouvé des tonnes de demandes épinglés sur mon bureau.

"Pas du tout." Je balayais ses excuses, "Y'a-t-il quelque chose dont vous ayez besoin?" Edward s'arrêtait rarement, non, jamais pour discuter avec moi. Malgré le fait que mon bureau était pratiquement absorbé par le sien, il devait passé une sorte de sas pour rejoindre le sien. En plus de mon bureau, il y avait l'ascenseur personnel d'Edward et une spacieuse salle d'attente. Ma seconde assistante, Jessica Stanley, avait un minuscule box sur le palier du grand bureau et de la salle d'attente.

"J'ai besoin que vous" _Mon dieu pourquoi sa phrase ne peut-elle se finir ici? (NDT : cela n'aura sûrement pas beaucoup de sens pour vous mais en anglais il était mis "I need you" j'ai besoin de vous, mais ça n'avait pas de sens en français avec le reste de la phrase) _

"trouviez le dossier Davison Acquisition pour mon rendez-vous de midi."

D'un air plutôt suffisant je sortis le dossier d'un tiroir de mon bureau. J'aimais ma façon de travailler pour lui, anticipant ses besoins avant qu'il ne me les demande. _Je parie que je peux faire autre part qu'au bureau aussi..._

"Déjà fait. Je pensais que vous en auriez besoin hier. Je le déposerais sur votre valise avant que vous partiez."

Il me fit un sourire ce qui ne me permit pas de garder mon équilibre mental.

"Swan, j'ai besoin de ton aide!" la voix d'Emmett Cullen n'était pas quelque chose qu'on avait envie d'entendre dès le début de la matinée. Il entra, ignorant complètement son frère, et s'assit devant mon bureau. Je me sentais comme Maxwelle Sheffield dans une Nounou d'enfer, sauf que j'étais presque sûr que la voix d'Emmett était plus agaçante que celle de Fran Drescher.

"Bonjour Em., qu'est ce que tu veux?" si cela n'avait pas été Edward il aurait pu être très déplacé de dire ça devant Emmett. Je m'étais liée d'amitié avec Jasper et lui dès mon deuxième jour de travail quand ils m'ont sauvé des griffes de Mike Newton le dragueur de service. Depuis, je mangeais chaque midi avec eux ou au moins l'un des deux, surtout parce qu'ils sont très drôles, et un petit peu parce que la part de mon cerveau complètement cinglé me permettait de faire une minuscule connexion avec Edward.

"Je veux baiser avec cette magnifique paire de fesses avec qui tu étais la nuit dernière."

"Emmett!" protesta Edward qui m'était caché par les larges épaules d'Emmett. Je pouvais seulement l'imaginer se passer la main dans les cheveux en signe d'irritation.

"Relax Eddie." Emmett ne se retourna même pas. "Maintenant la fille en question était blonde, chaude comme l'enfer, un oisillon, elle et toi étiez au supermarché quand je vous ai vu hier soir?"

Je rougis à l'idée m'ai vu avec Rosalie et Alice en basket pourri, sweat-shirt trois fois trop grand et en pantalon de survèt' délavé par l'usage trop fréquent, sans maquillage et portant des tampons, du shampooing Head & Shoulders et des yaourts 0%.

"Oui, c'est Rose une de mes colocataires. A quoi penses-tu?" je m'inquiétais de ce que voudrais faire Emmett, j'avais déjà eu le résumé de quelque uns de ses plans.

"Rien de spectaculaire, parole de scout." Il plaça vertueusement une énorme main à l'emplacement de son coeur, qui ne me dupait pas une seconde. " J'avais pensé que toi et tes colocs pourriez venir avec Jazz et moi au Victory ce soir?"

Il a du repérer le doute sur mon visage, car il ajouta d'une voix cajoleuse, "Bellie, Bellie, Bellie, le carré VIP l'un des plus chauds de la ville, ma merveilleuse compagnie, où est le problème?"

Je pouvais en citer des dizaines, et aussi que Rosalie et lui risquaient de bien s'entendre, ce qui impliquais que j'allais être réveiller le matin par sa voix, et plus seulement au bureau. Je ressentirais sûrement une rage démesurée à l'idée qu'une de mes amies puisse avoir un Cullen alors qu'il était évident que que ce ne serait jamais mon cas.

"Alleeer, je pourrais même faire venir Edward..." avant même qu'il ne termine sa déclaration, Edward avait fait le tour de mon bureau et faisait face a son frère.

"Tu ne me feras sûrement pas venir avec toi. Et c'est Edward. Pour la millionième fois." Il se tourna vers moi et dit : "Miss Swan, prenez la liberté de le laisser tomber. Vous n'avez en aucun cas l'obligation d'organiser sa vie sociale."

Je le regardais légèrement offensé par ses mots. Je savais parfaitement qu'il ne voulait pas dire que Rosalie n'était pas assez bien pour Emmett, ou qu'il ne voulait pas que je côtoie ses frères plus que je ne le faisais déjà, mais c'est ainsi que ça passait quand mon cerveau de femme irrationnel se mettait en marche. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il ne viendrait "sûrement pas" en boîte alors que j'y étais aussi.

Je pinçais les lèvres et me tournais vers Emmett.

"Je le ferais si tu promets de ne plus JAMAIS m'appeler Bellie et si tu écoutes attentivement les tuyaux que je vais te donner sur Rose au déjeuner."

"OUUUAIS, marché conclu!" Emmett leva le poing au ciel et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Sa mission accomplie, il se leva et passa un bras musclé autour de l'épaule d'Edward.

"Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir Eddie mon _agneau_?" lui demanda-t-il avec une voix de conspirateur. Edward eu l'air de paniquer à l'écoute des mots d'Emmett mais avant que je puisse regarder mieux il avait remis son masque.

"Affirmatif mon cher, merci quand même." la voix d'Edward était froide comme la glace. "Je te ramène à ton bureau, j'ai des choses à te dire à propos du boulot."

Emmett se mit à rire bruyamment et je crus l'entendre dire "Je l'aurais parier."

Bordel, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire?

Quoi que ce soit, quand Edward revint, il semblait vouloir tuer quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un était probablement Emmett. Il passa devant mon bureau sans même me regarder, claquant la porte du sien plus fort que nécessaire.

Une minute plus tard, mon interphone retenti, et j'essayais de ne pas fantasmer sur Edward m'invitant à sucer son pénis comme une sucette quand je répondis.

"Oui, Mr. Cullen?"

"Miss Swan, annuler tous les appels qui ne sont pas urgents jusqu'à mon rendez-vous de midi."

"Bien sûr M-" mais il avait déjà raccroché.

Evidemment.

J'imagine qu'il n'a pas apprécier le fait que j'accepte la demande d'Emmett quand il m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas.

Au déjeuner, j'ai demandé à Emmett ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à Edward pour l'énerver à ce point là. Il ne fit que me sourire mystérieusement(ce qui était curieux en sachant qu'Emmett était la personne la moins mystérieuse que je connaissais)et me répondre "ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de ça ma jolie petite tête."

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à être ridiculement anxieuse qu'Edward soit en colère contre moi, je savais que, d'un point de vue rationnel, je n'avais rien fait de mal, et qu'il ne se préoccupait pas assez de moi pour m'en vouloir de sortir avec ses frères.

Edward ne parlait que pour dire l'essentiel, une phrase suffisait après 17h30, quand nous étions en train d'organiser le programme de la semaine suivante et de classer les invitations et les réunions de ces prochaines semaines - notre rituel du vendredi soir.

Je me levais du canapé de son bureau, les invitations et mon Mac Book dans les mains, prête à partir, quand il me dit en s'adossant, "Bonne nuit, Miss Swan. Amusez vous bien ce soir."

Je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point mon traître de coeur battait vite, et je savais déjà que je m'amuserais.

Parce que ce soir, j'allais embauché ses frères et mes copines, pour le développement de ma nouvelle compagnie Aider-Bella-A-Séduire-Son-Patron.


	4. Victorious At Victory

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de la très douée NorthernLights17, c'est une fiction qui est pour le moment du point de vue de Bella.

Je vous met le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

et sa magnifique fiction : .net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

* * *

Bonsoir à toutes!

Bon je sais, je suis en retard... La faute à mon amoureux^^! Non c'est surtout que ce chapitre a été particulièrement difficile à traduire. Vous verrez si il y a des parties qui vous semble peu correct au niveau du sens je m'en excuse d'avance, mais c'est que je n'ai pas pu faire mieux, j'y ai pourtant passé énormément de temps et comme je n'aime pas le travail baclé ceci explique cela.

Bref nous en apprenons un peu plus sur la rencontre J/A et Em/R, vous verrez. Bella est toujours ba... Bella^^!

Je suis à jour de ma lecture des chapitres en anglais déjà parue je peux vous dire que je me suis régalée et que j'ai hâte de vous en faire part!!

Je ne vous embête pas plus.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Victorious at Victory**_

BPOV

_Ce soir, j'allais embauché ses frères et mes copines, pour le développement de ma nouvelle compagnie Aider-Bella-A-Séduire-Son-Patron._

La boîte de nuit le Victory convenait exactement à ce qu'on pouvait attendre de L'Upper East Side. De style néo-moderne, tout était noir, enfumé et tout ce que nous en avions vu pour le moment était les toilettes pour femmes.

Alice et Rosalie furent plus qu'heureuse d'aller dans un des ces clubs réservés à une certaine élite avec deux des célibataires les plus convoités du monde. Nous avions convenu avec les garçons de les retrouver à leur table privée du carré VIP.

Ou nous l'aurions fait si je ne les avais pas forcées à me suivre aux toilettes dès qu'on nous avait laisser entrer.

"Je croyais qu'il y avait le fils d'un milliardaire qui attendait de sauter dans mon pantalon? " Demanda Rosalie assez irritée. Nous étions face aux miroirs attendant qu'Alice approuve nos tenues respectives.

"Zuut Rose," protestais-je momentanément détournée de mon sujet. "Donnes lui une chance de se préparer à ton discours de marxiste. C'est une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse.

Elle me toisa d'une manière peu féminine pour quelqu'un qui portait du rose. "Ouais bien sûr, comme s'il croyait que j'allais ramper autour de son cul de riche. R.U.T.M, Bella. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'y crois pas que ce n'est pas vrai. Les Règles Universelles du Tout pour Moi." _(NDT : bon ça rend pas terrible j'avoue car en anglais le RUTM=CREAM la c'est marrant, mais je n'ai pas trouvé ce qui pourrait convenir, alors si quelqu'un a une idée...)_

Alice soupira en me regardant et tira la langue à Rosalie. Elle faisait des études d'économie avec comme mention les conséquences nuisibles d'une société de consommation capitaliste. Alice étudiait pour devenir une créatrice de haute couture, c'est ainsi qu'elle décrocha un job comme commis aux commandes personnelles de Chanel.

Inutile de dire que je me sentais comme la Suisse entre elles.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dis-je en haussant le ton avant qu'Alice ne puisse faire autre chose que tirer la langue, "Je nous ai amener ici pour une réunion de crise."

Cela eu le mérite de fixer leur attention sur moi. Je demandais rarement une réunion de groupe, surtout parce que ma vie amoureuse était quasiment inexistante. _Sauf quand je m'endormais et que j'imaginais mon patron me prendre comme un animal... Concentre toi Bella! _

"Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dis une ou deux fois que j'avais un petit, très léger et minuscule intérêt platonique à propos de ?" demandais-je, comme si je parlais de quelque chose de peu d'importance.

Rosalie ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel mais Alice me répondit, "Bella, tu as sûrement dû le mentionner une ou deux fois... Dans les dix dernières minutes. Depuis que tu travailles là-bas, tu en as parlé tellement de fois que si j'entend encore une fois qu'Edward Cullen est merveilleux, je vais traquer ce mec avec un revolver et une pelle." Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à l'idée d'Alice en tueuse à gages.

"Sans parler des rêves orgasmiques que tu nous fais bruyamment partager chaque nuit." Rosalie se mit à hurler de toute la puissance de ses poumons, "OH MON DIEU OUI! EDWARD, C'EST TELLEMENT BON! PRENDS MOI PLUS FORT" je plaquais une main sur sa bouche au moment où un groupe de filles entrait dans les toilettes.

"Bien, donc vous m'avez compris" les mots vinrent ensuite si vite que si elles n'avaient pas été comme mes soeurs elles n'auraient rien compris. "Je-veux-séduire-Edward-Cullen-et-j'ai-besoin-de-votre-aide."

Alice devint hystérique et je crus qu'elle allait répéter "enfin" toute la soirée. Rosalie haussa simplement les sourcils, je savais qu'elle allait me rappeler la première fois que j'avais avoué à quel point j'aimais Edward, elle m'avait conseillé de l'attacher à une chaise façon indien et de le chevaucher comme une cow-girl.

"J'en appelle au code des meilleures amies Alice, tu dois baisser d'un ou deux niveaux d'excitations, et Ro tu n'es pas autorisé à dire "Je te l'avais bien dit".

En les regardant on aurait pu avoir l'impression de leur avoir retirer leurs jouets préférés mais elles acquiescèrent loyalement.

"Bien, maintenant le problème est que je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Jazz et Em', mais je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que je suis en train de monter un plan pour séduire leur frère qui à l'évidence est inconscient de ma présence et en aucun cas intéressé. Donc, des idées pour aborder discrètement le sujet?"

"Premièrement Bella, félicitations pour avoir le courage d'au moins avouer vouloir le faire. Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais un jour et nous sommes très fières."

"Ouais Bella, qui aurait pensé que quelques petits rêves te décoincerais à ce point là?"

"Merci Rose" Répondis-je sarcastique, mais je savais que s'était sa façon de me montrer sa fierté.

En vérité, je ne me rendais pas compte que j'avais dis quelque chose. J'étais vraiment énervé par la distance polie qu'Edward gardait toujours avec moi, comme si il ne pourrait jamais être intéressé. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était en colère, j'aurais tué pour qu'il revienne à la distance polie, car quand il me souhaita une bonne nuit, cela me fit l'effet d'avoir gagner à la loterie.

Il était évident que réagir comme ça à chacun de ses changements d'humeur était juste triste.

Je ne serais pas triste, merde alors. Mais tant que je ne serais pas assez courageuse pour lui avouer mes sentiments en face, la conclusion était que je devais le faire venir vers moi.

Alice grimaça en me regardant, elle discernait la détermination dans mes yeux.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella. Quand nous en aurons fini avec toi, Edward Cullen te mangera dans la main."

* * *

Bien que cette nuit était à la base organisée pour qu'Emmett tente de séduire Rose, il y eu une connexion instantanée entre Alice et Jasper. Il était silencieux et ne contribuait que peu à la conversation mais il souriait, écoutait attentivement ce qu'Alice disait et passa la nuit à danser avec elle.

A mon immense surprise, Emmett suivait mes instructions à propos du comportement qu'il devait adopter avec Rose, et cela marchait parfaitement. Quand elle entra dans le carré VIP, Emmett ne regarda pas plus bas que son cou. A chaque fois que Rose donnait son opinion sur un sujet de la conversation, il n'était pas d'accord peu importe ce qu'elle disait. Il ne jeta pas une fois un coup d'oeil à son corps. Quand elle l'invita à danser, il garda une telle distance qu'on aurait pu les soupçonner d'être frère et soeur. Après une heure de ce comportement, Rose était plus que frustré et j'étais étonné qu'il n'y ait pas des nuages de fumée sortant de ses oreilles.

Deux heures et trois Cosmo plus tard, Rose était assise sur les genoux d'Emmett. J'étais assise à côté d'eux, Alice et Jasper en face de nous. Il se rapprocha de moi et me murmura "Merci pour tout jeune fille."

Je ris mais espérais secrètement qu'il me retournerait la faveur. Apparemment Rose entendit ce qu'il dit car elle demanda mine de rien, "Pourquoi le troisième frère Cullen n'est pas avec nous ce soir?"

Alice se tourna vers nous en interrompant ce qu'elle murmurait à l'oreille de Jasper, ayant compris qu'elle avait une amie dans le besoin.

"Edward a quelques... Problèmes... De _contrôle_ dont il doit s'occuper cette nuit." Emmett et Jasper échangèrent un regard suite à la réponse d'Emmett.

"Oh, c'est dommage," dit Alice en prenant le même ton désintéressé que Rosalie, "parce que Bella aurait adoré se déhancher avec lui sur la piste."

J'ouvris la bouche pleine de Margarita sous le choc. Je vis que Emmett et Jasper se regardaient, et ne firent bizarrement aucune remarque sur mon blocage, mais j'étais trop choquée pour analyser ma colère contre Alice.

"Putain Alice?!" articulais-je silencieusement, elle me renvoya un sourire lumineux comme si elle m'avait fait rendu un grand service. _Et merde. Où était passé cette putain de discrétion?_

"Vraiment Bella? Tu as un petit quelque chose pour notre très estimé frère?" me taquina Jasper.

Je lançais aux garçons un regard furieux, Emmett me souriait joyeusement. Pas comme : oh hé le soleil brille ce sera un joyeux jour _(désolé pour cette partie l'auteur fait un jeu de mot avec "joyeux" qui est quasi-intraduisible en français)_, mais plutôt un requin tout content de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Merde.

"Si l'une de vous avait l'intention d'amener ça dans la convers-"

"_En fait," _Rose interrompit ma menace, "Vous savez que Bella n'est pas le genre de fille à sauter sur Edward, donc nous nous demandions si l'un de vous avait quelques conseils, juste entre nous, qui pourrait l'aider à... Le faire plier?"

Je voulais me glisser sous la table et mourir. C'est seulement l'énorme quantité d'alcool que j'ai bu et ma détermination passée qui m'ont gardé assise.

Etonnamment, Emmett et Jasper ne se mirent pas à rire comme si, même en un million d'années, je ne puisse avoir une chance avec Edward. A la place ils avaient plutôt l'air pensif et prévenant.

Finalement, Jasper fit le tour de la table et dit d'une voix très sérieuse, "Bella, tu n'arriveras jamais à faire le premier pas avec Edward si j'ai bien compris?" Il s'arrêta, comme si il pesait soigneusement ses prochains mots, "Cela pourra nous faire gagner du temps."

Je le regardais les yeux vides d'expressions, peu sûr de la signification de la fin, et horrifiée en pensant à l'embarras que me provoquera le fait qu'Edward tente de me séduire.

"Mon dieu, _non._"

Emmett scruta attentivement l'expression de Rose et m'avertit, "Ce sera dur pour toi de faire faire à Eddie les premiers pas."

"Non sans blague. Comme si je ne savais pas déjà qu"il n'est pas du tout attiré par moi. C'est là que vous entrez en scène."

Emmett parut surpris par quelque chose que j'avais dit. Mais le sérieux avec lequel ils avaient considérer le plaidoyer de Rose s'était atténué. "Très bien jeune fille, c'est le moment d'offenser ta sensibilité avec Edward et Sexe 101."

"Ce qui veut dire?" Alice et Rose ressemblaient à deux étudiantes sur le point de prendre des notes, et j'espérais qu'elles écouteraient attentivement, car je n'avais aucune expérience dans ce domaine.

Emmett gloussa, et se frotta les mains comme si il faisait du business.

"C'est à dire que nous allons parler d'Edward, et plus spécifiquement les prédictions sexuelles d'Edward. Nous commencerons par les pornos qu'il avait étant jeunes, puis les filles avec qui il est sorti au lycée, celles d'une nuit de la fac, aux femmes d'aujourd'hui. Ainsi tu sauras comment te plier aux moindres fantaisies sexuelles qu'un garçon a déjà eu."

Bordel de merde.

J'avais le sentiment que mes rêves ce soir seraient géniaux.

* * *

Je peux d'ors et déjà vous annoncez que le début du prochain chapitre est du lemon et que je vais arracher ce qui me reste de cheveux pour le traduire mais bon^^!

C'est pour la bonne cause!

Aidez moi avec vos reviews!


	5. Spank Me

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de la très douée NorthernLights17, c'est une fiction qui est pour le moment du point de vue de Bella.

Je vous met le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

et sa magnifique fiction : .net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

* * *

Comme j'avais mis du temps à poster le 3ème chapitre, je me suis pressée un peu pour finir le 4ème. Finalement il était plutôt facile à traduire à ma grande surprise. Peut être que je me familiarise avec le vocabulaire du lemon^^!

Bref, Bella est en pleine action dans ce chapitre, autant dans son imagination qu'en réalité!

Je vous laisse découvrir ça!

Enjoy

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Spank Me **_

BPOV

J'entendis l'ascenseur arriver derrière moi, je me penchais par dessus mon bureau, feignant de chercher un dossier. La jupe serrée et cintrée que je portais moulait parfaitement mes fesses, couvrant à peine mon string et le haut de mes bas noirs. Une idée de la réaction d'Edward à ma vue me vint a l'esprit pour la millième fois.

_Bien que la coûteuse moquette atténuait le bruit de ses pas, j'étais ultra-consciente du fait qu'Edward venait vers moi, en outre il savait que je savais qu'il était là. Bien qu'il ne me touche pas, je pouvais sentir sa main sur la courbe de mes fesses._

"_Bonjour " dis-je d'une voix si calme que je méritais un Oscar, "Avez-vous passé un bon week-end?"_

_Brutalement, je sentis sa main atterrir sur mes fesses, une rude claque qui me fait sursauter de surprise._

"_Comment aurais-je pu passer un bon week-end Miss Swan? Quand je savais que ce qui était _m'appartenait_ était en train de parader dans un club vendredi soir?" sa voix était aussi calme que la mienne, mais je pouvais entendre la rage qui y couvait._

_J'étais troublée par ce qu'il voulait dire, et je fis l'erreur d'essayer de me lever. Avant que je puisse faire un geste, Edward vint plaquer sa poitrine contre mon dos, ses deux bras de chaque côté de mes hanches, me maintenant ainsi._

"_Premièrement, tu t'affiches au Victory dans une robe, mes frères me l'ont dit, qui te rend encore plus "baisable", et maintenant tu veux bouger sans ma permission. Je vais devoir vous donner une leçon Miss Swan. Pouvez vous imaginer laquelle?"_

_Son souffle chaud dans mon oreille me fit frissonner, et comme je ne répondais pas il me mordit le lobe._

"_Je suis tienne" haletais-je "C'est ça la leçon - que je suis tienne." Il suça rapidement la morsure, soulageant la piqûre, avant de se redresser._

"_Très bien Miss Swan. Bien que, je le crains, cela ne lève pas votre punition. Maintenant retire ta jupe et penche toi sur ton bureau comme une gentille fille."_

_Je baissais le zip de ma jupe en tremblant, la posant à côté et repris ma position. Je l'entendis laisser échapper un faible gémissement à ma vue dans un string et des bas, après que ses doigts longs doigts pâles se soient refermés sur une règle._

"_Gémis pour moi Isabella."_

_Il abattit la règle sur mon derrière, assez fort pour que je sente la piqûre, mais d'une manière qui me donnait assez de plaisir pour commencer à mouiller mon string._

_Il réitéra l'expérience deux fois, et la troisième fois, je dus me mordre les lèvres pour couvrir mon gémissement. Edward s'arrêta, sachant que je me retenais._

"_Tu es en train de me défier? Si tu continues je vais tenir à distance ton orgasme jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies à genoux."_

_La règle sévit encore six fois, j'étais désespéré au point de frotter mes jambes l'un contre l'autre - n'importe quoi pour soulager la douleur lancinante entre elles. _

"_Es-tu humide pour moi, Isabella?"_

"_Ou-oui, ." Cela sorti pratiquement comme un gémissement._

"_Hmmm. Voyons ça d'accord?" Il amena la règle entre mes jambes et donna doucement une tape sur mon clitoris._

_Le gémissement que je laissais échapper était apparemment assez fort pour le satisfaire, car il s'appuya contre moi, sa longueur dur contre mes fesses._

_Je pouvais sentir sa main s'insinuer entre mes cuisses, deux de ses doigts vinrent caresser ma fente par dessus le tissus de mon string._

"_S'il vous plaît " suppliais-je pendant que je bougeais mes hanches pour que ses doigts fassent quelque chose, n'importe quoi tant que c'était plus que ça._

"_Dis le. Dis le et je te donnerais tout." Il plaça des bisous mouillés sur ma nuque, et je le sentais se frotter contre mes fesses._

"_Je suis tienne. Toujours tienne."_

_A la seconde où je laissais échapper cette simple phrase, il commença à martyriser mon clitoris avec le bout de son ongle, mélange parfait de plaisir et de douleur. Je grognais si fort qu'ils pouvaient sans doute m'entendre dans le hall, et commençais à bouger mes hanches en rythme sous son toucher._

_Son pouce vint se replacer sur mon clitoris pendant qu'il faisait glisser mon string de ses autres doigts et que l'un d'eux venait se placer à mon entrée. Un deuxième doigt puis le bout d'un troisième vinrent brutalement rejoindre le premier, entrant et sortant tout en continuant de taquiner mon clitoris avec son pouce._

"_Mmmmm tu es si chaude et étroite autour de mes doigts. Je ne peux pas attendre pour te sentir autour de ma queue."_

_Ses mots, combinés aux sensations qu'il me procurait, m'amenèrent presque au point culminant de mon plaisir. J'allais bientôt jouir._

_Edward se pencha en avant et murmura à mon oreille, "Bonne fille. Viens pour moi. Et seulement pour moi."_

_Puis il pinça mon clitoris, et je vins soudainement sur ses doigts, mordant ma lèvre tellement fort que je sentis la saveur du sang dans ma bouche._

_Alors que je reprenais mes esprits, je réalisais que le jeu était loin d'être fini. Quand j'entendis Edward défaire sa ceinture mes soupçons furent confirmés._

"_Maintenant je vais te prendre sur ce bureau dans cette position. Cela sera si fort que tu verras des putains d'étoiles."_

Enfin c'est comme cela que le fantasme se créa dans ma tête.

En réalité, j'entendis l'ascenseur s'ouvrir derrière moi, j'examinais attentivement les papiers que je cherchais, nerveuse à l'idée que cela paraisse artificiel.

"Vous êtes là tôt, Miss Swan," grinça-t-il. Etait-ce à ma vue que sa voix produisit un son pareil? Plus certainement parce qu'il était sorti hier soir. Je devais demander à Emmett si je ne mourrais pas de gêne à cause de ce que j'allais faire.

Je me redressais lentement, comme me l'avais indiqué Emmett et Jasper. Puis je me tournais, repoussant d'un coup mes cheveux nouvellement coupés et frisés derrière mes épaules.

"Et bien j'ai laissé ici quelque chose sans lequel je ne peux pas vivre une seconde de plus," dis-je de ma voix la plus sexy, en espérant que Jasper et Emmett se rappelaient de la bonne manière. Je pense, enfin si c'était possible, l'avoir entendu respirer plus fort.

Mais comme il ne répondit rien pendant une minute, je lui lançais un regard innocent de sous mes cils, et je vis son regard remonter rapidement de ma taille. Sa langue humidifia ses magnifiques lèvres. J'étais inquiète par le fait que cela pourrait me donner un orgasme spontané.

Plus important que ça : _Je crois qu'Edward Cullen était en train de m'examiner sous toutes les coutures. _J'avais envie de le crier sur tous les toits, l'envoyer comme note interdépartemental, le faire tatouer sur mon front.

"Oh, et qu'est ce que c'était?" demanda-t-il, comme si les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans sa permission. Cette fois je dus fermer mon poing pour ne pas me mettre à hurler. _Il entrait dans mon jeu. _Il était réellement en train d'entrer dans mon jeu.

C'est ici que je décidais de dévier un peu du script, simplement je ne voulais pas que cela soit trop _évident, _et surtout parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il réalise que j'avais demander de l'aide à ses frères. Dieu seul sait que cela serait la conversation la plus embarrassante que l'histoire a jamais connu.

"Mon téléphone évidemment." lui répondis-je avec un sourire le plus innocent possible. Avec un peu de chance, si Emmett et Jasper avaient raison, je le laissais troublé mais avec de quoi se souvenir.

Il me fixa avec des yeux vides pendant une bonne minute, je pensais qu'il était trop choqué. C'est seulement quand je me raclais la gorge et levait un sourcil qu'il secoua la tête et continua vers son bureau. J'étais presque sûre qu'il avait _rougi _mais je prenais probablement mes rêves pour des réalités. Après quoi, quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était si calme que je savais que ce n'était qu'un tour de mon imagination.

"Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît m'envoyer Miss Stanley avec un café quand elle sera là, et avancer la conférence téléphonique avec Londres pour dans dix minutes."

Je souris vivement, et lui répondis d'une façon très genre ma-gorge-est-douloureuse-de-crier-ton-nom.

"Est ce qu'il y a autre dont vous ayez besoin et que je puisse faire, ?"

Il y eu un flash de quelque chose dans ses yeux, soudain devenus noirs, ce fut si rapide que j'étais incapable de le définir. Il se recomposa un visage avant de répondre.

"Non, c'est tout pour le moment, merci Miss Swan."

A la seconde où la porte de son bureau se ferma, je me ruais hors du mien. L'accueil était déserte mais je savais que j'y trouverais Emmett et Jasper pour mon soutien moral.

Il n'y avait personne dans le bureau d'Emmett, donc je passais à celui de Jasper, ne me préoccupant pas de frapper avant d'entrer. Emmett était assis sur le canapé et Jasper sur son bureau ignorant ses appels manqués. Avant que l'un d'eux puissent dire quelque chose je me mis à babiller hystériquement.

"Je l'ai fais! Quand il est entré, j'étais totalement penché sur mon bureau, j'ai fais le truc très lentement comme vous me l'aviez dit, et après il était genre "vous êtes là tôt", ce qui marcha parfaitement! Je lui ai servi le coup du téléphone il était choqué il ne pouvait plus parler!"

En m'arrêtant je me rendais compte que je sautais de partout et que mes nerfs devaient ressembler à une pelote de laine emmêlée. Puis je réalisais qu'Emmett et Jasper me fixaient la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

"Quoi?" demandais-je, agacé qu'aucun d'eux ne remarque mon succès.

"Tu re-joues la scène du début du premier porno d'Edward dans cette tenue?"

Je baissais les yeux sur ma tenue, qu'Alice avait choisi à partir des descriptions d'Emmett et Jasper. Je portais une chemise blanche transparente avec de longues manches qui moulait parfaitement ma poitrine. La chemise était glissée dans une jupe grise serrée sur mes jambes qui se terminait juste au dessus de mes genoux. L'illusion de modestie était maintenue par mes bas noirs, exposant un petit peu de peau quand je me penchais entre la fin de mes bas et le début de ma jupe. Pour compléter le tableau, mes cheveux étaient réunis dans un chignon lâche qui laissait s'échapper des mèches frisées, et je portais des Manolo noir à talons aiguilles.

Je pense que j'avais l'air plutôt "baisable", mais l'expression choquée des garçons voulaient peut être dire que non. Je sentis le frisson du succès disparaître.

"Et alors? Je pensais que vous aviez di qu'il aimait les looks à la Lois Lane? C'est comme ça qu'Alice le voyait!" leur expliquais-je sur la défensive.

Mais Emmett éclata de rire bientôt rejoint par Jasper. "Jazz, mec." essaya de dire Emmett "c'est tout simplement parfait, peux-tu imaginer la réaction du "petit" Eddie en ce moment?!"

Je m'avançais vers eux et me plantais devant Jasper pleine de frustration. "Explique!"

Jasper gloussa encore une ou deux fois avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules. "Désolé Bella, nous ne nous moquions pas de toi, mais d'Edward. Tu es magnifique, époustouflante en fait. Du sexe sur patte. Et tu ressembles étrangement bien à la fille de la vidéo, donc cela a dut t'aider à obtenir cette réaction."

La suggestion première d'Emmett et Jasper vendredi soir était de recréer un des fantasmes d'Edward. Apparemment, le premier porno qu'Emmett avait montré à Jasper et Edward était celui au quel Edward était resté _attaché _quand il était jeune. L'intrigue concernait un prof et une élève qui avaient des relations sexuelles, mais la première scène , on la voyait se faire coincer par son prof dans la classe pendant la pause de midi, et lui dire en partant qu'elle reviendrait pour lui.

Quand Edward est entré dans le bureau j'ai littéralement re-joué cette scène, et il a répondu. C'était dû à un automatisme, mais c'était un début. Il m'associait au moins avec quelque chose de sexuel, ce qui était le but ultime.

"Donc Eddie a réagit n'est-ce pas?" demanda Emmett, un sourire ravi barrait son visage. Il me lorgnait dramatiquement, les yeux sur ma poitrine. "Enfin, comme ne pourrait-il pas? Je veux dire, qui savait que tu avais vraiment des nichons?"

Je roulais des yeux, "Je _pense_ qu'il a réagit, mais je ne suis pas sûr."

Jasper pouvait sentir combien je me faisais du souci, car il me donna une accolade avec son bras toujours autour de mes épaules. "Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella; l'étape 2 du plan donner-les-boules-à-Edward-avant-qu'il-craque commence au déjeuner. Em et moi pourront juger de ses réactions."

C'est vrai.

_Le déjeuner._

Je rougis rien qu'en pensant à ce que nous avions prévu. Mais, si Emmett et Jasper avaient raison, ce sera un jour très long pour Edward plus que pour moi.

* * *

Hihi, l'auteur est sadique sur ce coup, et moi aussi car je pense que je ne pourrais pas poster le prochain chapitre avant samedi, mais je fais au mieux.

Le prochain chapitre est donc le déjeuner, je suis sûr que vous allez adorer, beaucoup de tension et...

A bientôt! Et ne m'oubliez pas en reviewant un max ;)!


	6. Sleeping Beauty

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de NorthernLights17.

Je vous met le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

et sa fiction : .net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

* * *

Encore une fois j'accumule le retard, j'en suis désolée. Mais étant donné que c'est les vacances j'ai moins le temps de traduire. C'est paradoxal je sais.

Bien alors ce chapitre a été particulièrement difficile à traduire, l'auteur fait de la surenchère d'adverbes et d'adjectifs ce qui est vraiment pénible à rendre cohérent mais je crois que je m'en sors pas trop mal.

Enfin voilà le déjeuner que vous attendiez toutes!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Sleeping Beauty**_

BPOV

"_Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella; l'étape 2 du plan donner-les-boules-à-Edward-avant-qu'il-craque commence au déjeuner. Em et moi pourront juger de ses réactions."_

Les garçons et moi avions passé la matinée à utiliser le réseau de l'entreprise pour chatter sur leurs impressions de la soirée de vendredi soir et de comment nous allions faire au déjeuner.

Comme pour la re-mise en scène du porno, j'étais préoccupé du bien fondé du plan. J'ai eu l'impression que pour le porno tout était trop évident alors que là je pensais que cela serait trop subtile.

J'ai fait part de ces inquiétudes à Emmett et Jasper, Emmett répondit fort courtoisement :

"Du calme, banane. La plupart des garçons seraient heureux avec la partie visuel de leur imagination. Mais avec Edward, toujours d'humeur maussade et du type je-crois-que-je-suis-un-artiste-torturé-même-si-j'ai-une-Gold-Mastercard-depuis-ma-naissance, tu vas devoir faire appel à son esprit autant qu'à son... Petit Eddie... Pour le faire réagir.

Nous avions parfaitement synchroniser nos pauses déjeuners, pour que cela coïncide avec un temps mort dans les rendez-vous d'Edward. J'aurais bien demandé à Emmett et Jasper si ils n'avaient pas d'autres choses de prévues mais je suis pratiquement sûre qu'ils n'auraient pas loupé ça.

J'avais rassemblé toutes mes affaires quand les garçons sont passés me chercher. Même si ce n'était pas "le" plan, nous pensions qu'il serait une bonne idée que je flirte avec tout homme qui ne soit pas Edward. Jasper m'expliqua que cela forcera Edward à faire ressortir son côté "homme des cavernes", qui, selon lui, était plus élevé que le prix de 5 costumes Armani. L'idée d'Edward en homme des cavernes, me jetant sur son épaule et m'emmenant avec lui pour me revendiquer comme son dû me fit développer encore plus de fantasmes. Par conséquent, quand Jasper me harponna littéralement pour me traîner dans le bureau d'Edward, je ne bronchais pas d'un poil.

Edward était voûté au dessus de son bureau , les manches de sa chemise bleu ciel remontées jusqu'aux coudes, la cravate défaite, étudiant consciencieusement un dossier avec son stylo coincé sur l'oreille. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait toujours quand il devait faire des commentaires ou des corrections sur un papier et que je trouvais, évidemment, adorable. En toute honnêteté, il aurait pu être un travelo et écouter les Jonas Brothers je le trouverais quand même adorable.

Au moment où nous entrâmes, Edward se redressa pour voir qui faisait irruption dans son bureau, ses yeux repérèrent immédiatement la main de Jasper sur ma hanche. Il la contempla une seconde avant qu'il ne me regarde dans les yeux. Son regard inquisiteur me fit rougir , et je dus me mordre la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas m'éloigner de Jasper. C'était comme si je me sentais coupable que son bras soit autour de les hanches seulement à cause du coup d'oeil que me donna Edward - ce qui entre nous était démentiel.

Son regard remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres avant qu'il ne se tourne brutalement vers son frère.

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi Jasper?"

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel face à la solennité de la question d'Edward, ce qui je le savais était seulement produit pour mon bénéfice. Autant Emmett que Jasper m'avouèrent qu'Edward était beaucoup moins coincé quand ses employés n'étaient pas là.

"Juste passer t'avertir que je te piquais Bella." Il s'arrêta délibérément, avant d'ajouter "Pour le déjeuner évidemment."

"Bien sûr." Sa réponse était courte. Mais Edward, qui était une de personnes qui pouvait continuer une conversation rien qu'avec ses expressions du visage semblait vouloir faire passer un message silencieux à Jasper sans que je comprenne. Il semblait frustré à propos de quelque chose.

Peu importe ce qu'il se dire, cela fit sourire Jasper, me laissa dans les choux et frustra Edward encore plus si c'était possible.

"Magnifique." dit Jasper victorieux, en utilisant la main posée sur mes hanches pour me pousser vers la porte. "Nous serons à la cafétéria avec Emmett si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Allons-y Bella, apparemment cela ne dérange pas Edward de te laisser venir avec moi."

A la seconde où nous avions rejoint Emmett dans l'ascenseur d'Edward, j'explosais :

"Me laisser venir avec toi? Tu m'as fait passé pour une catin!!"

Jasper soupira doucement. "En fait je t'ai fait passé pour la propriété d'Edward." Emmett et lui eurent encore une fois l'un de leurs mystérieux regards à ce propos. "_ Fais moi confiance, _faire appel au côté possessif d'Edward est le meilleur angle d'attaque."

"Et c'était quoi ce regard que vous avez échangé?" demandais-je, n'ayant pas fini de le cuisiner.

Jasper grimaça et m'ébouriffa les cheveux, c'est l'une des habitudes très agaçantes qu'ils avaient adopté avec moi quand je les amusais.

"Relax Bella, juste des trucs entre frères." Je n'étais pas sûr de le croire, mais nous arrivions au 5ème étage, celui de la cafétéria, nous y allions quand le temps nous manquait pour aller plus loin.

Après avoir commandé, Jasper et Emmett commencèrent subtilement et ensuite sans retenu à me supplier pour avoir les numéros d'Alice et Rosalie. J'avais reçu l'instruction de ne pas le leur donner avant mercredi pour que je puisse "juger du niveau de leur attention et de leur désir de les revoir".

Nous étions assis depuis une demi-heure et nous commencions à nous inquiéter car le plan ne marchait pas pour le moment. C'est vrai qu'inviter Edward à déjeuner avec nous alors qu'il n'en avait jamais exprimé l'envie, et que nous ne l'avions jamais fait précédemment ne marcherait sûrement pas du premier coup. Emmett avait donc fait exprès d'omettre quelques détails sur un rapport qu'il avait envoyé à Edward, en sachant que celui-ci en aurait besoin. J'étais flatté de la preuve d'amitié que me donnait Emmett et Jasper en s'attirant volontairement des problèmes pour ma stupide petite idée. Ainsi, quand je les avais remerciés très embarrassée et un peu bourrée vendredi soir, ils se sont mis à rire et m'ont répondu que "ça valait le coup".

Enfin, le téléphone d'Emmett sonna et il fronça les sourcils en me regardant avant de voir l'identité de son correspondant. Il ne répondit pas.

"Ahh, le prévisible Edward. Il tombe directement dans mon piège comme un petit agneau à l'abattoir." Ils ricanèrent et je ne compris pas ce qui était drôle.

Ils se levèrent comme convenu par le plan, pendant que le téléphone d'Emmett continuait à sonner.

"Bonne chance Bella" Jasper leva les pouces au ciel comme quand nous étions gamins.

"Ouais et si tu as un problème confiance en toi, rappelles toi que tes seins sont parfaits avec ce T-shirt."

"Je dirais tout à Rose!"

Ils étaient déjà en train de partir quand je lui répondis mais je suis presque sûr qu'Emmett m'entendit car je vis ses imposantes épaules se tasser un peu. Jasper et lui allaient se cacher de manière à ce qu'ils puissent quand même observer. Je n'étais pas trop partante pour ça mais ils m'assurèrent que c'était important pour ensuite pouvoir juger des réactions d'Edward.

J'ouvris le roman que j'avais commencé de lire samedi matin, en essayant de calmer les rougeurs qui étaient automatiquement apparues sur mes joues quand j'enlevais le marque-page.

J'étais réellement captivée par le livre quand je sentis des papillons dans mon estomac, ce qui signifiait qu'Edward était tout proche. Je sentis, plus que je ne vis, ses yeux scannés la cafétéria bondée avant de se diriger vers moi.

"Pardon de vous interrompre Miss Swan, mais est ce que mon frère est ici? J'ai besoin qu'il me donne des informations urgentes," demanda-t-il en jetant un regard sur la couverture de mon livre.

Les garçons m'avaient dit qu'Edward aimait savoir ce que les autres lisait, donc je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie de me demander.

"Ils viennent juste d'aller chercher un café, mais seront de retour dans une minute. Si vous voulez vous pouvez vous asseoir et attendre avec moi?" Je fis un sourire aussi lisse qu'une tartine beurrée à Edward (_NDT : bon j'avoue c'est assez peu courant comme expression mais je trouve que ça décrit bien le genre de sourire^^) _en sachant qu'il penserait que je suis schizophrène, le matin même j'avais utilisé pour lui ma voix la plus sexy.

Edward hésitait et je me replongeais dans mon livre, levant les yeux aux ciels mentalement. _Assieds toi Edward. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une timbrée qui passe tout son temps libre à rêver de toi ou à mettre sur pied des plans pour t'attirer et te dévorer ensuite. Ohh attends..._

Edward s'assit en face de moi, apparemment très embarrassé d'être là, passant la main dans ses cheveux. Je lui donnait un autre regard poli afin de lui montrer que je n'allais pas le déranger, et retournait à mon livre.

Heureusement, il n'était là que depuis une minute quand il s'éclaircit la gorge "Qu'est ce que vous lisez?"

Je lui jetait un coup d'oeil, ignorant le marathon que courrait mon coeur dû à sa présence, et répondit d'un air détaché, "Anne Rice."

Pourrait-il être plus adorable? Edward se tortillait sur son siège, il était évident qu'il voulait que je développe, mais ne voulant pas paraître impoli il essayait de voir la couverture.

"Lequel?" demanda-t-il finalement comme s'il avouait une défaite.

"C'est un livre d'une série qu'elle a écrit sous le pseudoyme de A.. Les infortunes de la Belle au Bois Dormant, le tome 1 l'Initiation(*)." J'adressais une prière à toutes les divinités que je connaissais pour ne pas rougir.

Pendant que je parlais je vis les yeux verts d'Edward s'assombrir, et sa pomme d'Adam remonté quand il déglutit. _Ohh oui j'étais réellement en train de charmer son esprit... Et son imagination._

"Il est bien?" coassa-t-il.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et répondit : "Je suppose. Mais y-a-t'il vraiment un certain nombres de fois où l'on doit dire le mot phallus avant qu'il perde tout son sens?"

Edward n'aurait pas pu être plus choqué si je lui avais soudainement annoncé que j'étais la réincarnation d'Elvis. Cela ne dura pas en tout cas. Son visage repris son expression habituelle.

"Non, je ne savais pas. De quoi parle le livre?"

_Menteur._

Je savais de source sûr qu'Edward avait étudié ce livre, pendant un cours "d'interprétation de la sexualité et de la pornographie moderne" qu'il avait pris la première année de fac. Jasper et Emmett m'avaient dit de le lire devant lui. Nous espérions qu'Edward me verrait le lire et que cela serait un moyen d'associer le sexe avec, et bien, moi. Je ne m'attendais pas par contre à ce qu'Edward fasse semblant de ne pas connaître et me demande de décrire l'intrigue.

Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire d'ailleurs? Décidant de m'y attarder plus tard, je m'adossais et croisait mes bras sur ma poitrine.

"Au lieu d'être réveillé par un baiser, la Belle au Bois Dormant est réveillé par le Prince Charmant en train de lui enlever sa virginité. Elle lui sert ensuite d'esclave sexuel, obligé de répondre au moindre de ses désirs.." Les yeux d'Edward étaient fixés sur mes lèvres.

"Cela parle de toutes les façons où une personne peut être dominée sexuellement..." Je passais ma langue sur mes dents, comme si j'envisageais mes mots. Un frisson me parcourus quand je vis Edward se lécher la lèvre supérieur. "...ou sexuellement satisfait. En gros, quand on donne à quelqu'un la connaissance de ce qui nous donne du plaisir, on lui donne le pouvoir de prendre l'ascendant sur soit mentalement, physiquement et émotionnellement. Vous lui _appartenez_."

Quand j'eus fini de parler nous étions si près l'un de l'autre que je pouvais sentir sa délicieuse haleine sur ma joue. L'expression de son visage me faisait respirer par à-coup.

Je ne dirais plus de lui qu'il est adorable.

On dit des enfants et des chatons qu'ils sont adorables.

Edward Cullen était _orgasmique._

Son regard était si brûlant que je pouvais sentir mon corps se réchauffer, fusionner pour lui.

Il ferma brutalement les yeux, brisant la tension entre nous, je voyais ses poings se serrer et se desserrer, sa bouche ne formait plus qu'une ligne. C'est comme si il était l'objet d'un combat intérieur.

Je ne voulais pas trop le pousser. Je savais que si je me rapprochais de lui je ne pourrais pas arrêter d'attaquer sa bouche avec ma langue. Je me rassis donc raisonnablement, attrapant par la même occasion mon livre et ma bouteille d'eau.

Je plaquais sur mes lèvres le même sourire lisse qu'avant et lui dis très calmement, "Bien, , je vais vous laisser attendre Emmett. Je retourne travailler et m'assurer que Miss Stanley n'a pas de problème."

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, je me levais lentement de ma chaise, mais sa main m'attrapa le poignet. Je haletais suite à la décharge électrique ressenti par ce simple contact, et je ne me rappelais pas si j'avais eu la même réaction quand nous nous étions rencontrés et donc serrés la main quatre mois plus tôt.

Edward ouvrit les yeux, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'haleter à nouveau. Si je pensais précédemment qu'il était orgasmique, ce n'était rien par rapport à maintenant. Je pouvais voir ses veines saillir de son cou, ses narines dilatées, et ses yeux noirs comme du charbon.

Il ressemblait à l'Edward de mes rêves.

"Attendez" ordonna-t-il d'une voix basse mais lourde de je ne sais quoi, peut importe ce que c'était j'étais déjà humide.

Avant qu'il ne puisse développer, Emmett et Jasper surgirent de nul part, nous regardant curieusement. Emmett avait le café qu'il traquait comme preuve pour Edward.

"Nous interrompons quelque chose?" la question de Jasper concernait directement Edward, et je remarquais que ses yeux traduisaient quelque chose en plus.

Apparemment Edward le loupa, car il me regardait toujours intensément. Doucement, presque avec dépit, il relâcha mon poignet. Je pouvais sentir une brûlure à l'endroit de ses doigts.

Il me serrait fermement.

"Non, tu n'interromps rien Jasper?" dit Edward doucement, en articulant précautionneusement chaque mot comme si il essayait de se concentrer. "J'attendais juste de parler avec Emmett."

Je leur souris gentiment, bien que les yeux d'Edward étaient maintenant strictement fixés sur ses frères.

"Je vais retourné au bureau alors." dis-je, combattant l'envie d'effleurer à nouveau la main d'Edward.

Pendant que je marchais, je songeais à la lutte intérieur qu'il essayait de cacher, quand il avait fermé les yeux. Ainsi pour la première fois, je me demandais si il y avait eu plus que son indifférence à mon égard durant ces quatre mois. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais certaine de trois choses.

Premièrement, j'étais complètement et entièrement attirée par Edward Cullen.

Deuxièmement, il y avait un part en lui, et je ne connaissais pas encore la taille de cette part, que j'attirais.

Et troisièmement, quand je rentrerais à la maison ce soir là, je devrais me soulager de toute cette tension sexuelle que nous avions créé.

* * *

(*) : Résumé : 

Vous connaissez l'histoire de la Belle au bois dormant. Mais imaginez un instant qu'une fée mutine et joliment perverse se soit subrepticement glissée dans la chambre de la petite princesse, après le départ de ses consoeurs, modifiant le sortilège. La belle enfant sera délivrée de son long sommeil par un Prince, qui l'initiera à l'amour et au plaisir dans la douleur, l'emmènera dans son royaume, où, avec des centaines d'autres jeunes esclaves, elle assouvira les désirs et les fantasmes d'une bien étrange Cour...

Personnellement je n'ai pas lu le livre mais le résumé donne envie^^!

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Notre Eddie commence à réagir sa fait plaisir hein? Et Bella commence à positiver, ça fait du bien!

Pour le prochain chapitre on aura droit à un des rêves made in Bella et ce qu'on appelle 1 pas en arrière, 2 en avant vous verrez ;)!

Info importante : je pars en Angleterre vendredi pour 3 semaines, donc sûrement pas de chapitres pendant ce délai, je vais essayer de traduire le chapitre 6 avant de partir, promis je fais de mon mieux. D'ici là vous pouvez essayer de lire la version anglaise.

Bref à vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou pour d'éventuelles questions!

Marion


	7. Defeat?

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de NorthernLights17.

Je vous met le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

et sa fiction : .net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

* * *

Pitié pitié pitié, ne me lynchez pas!! Je suis plus qu'en retard j'en suis bien consciente mais j'ai découvert avec surprise que j'avais moins de temps pendant les vacances! La faute à mon amoureux que je pouvais enfin voir tous les jours a la place de 1 fois par semaine, mon voyage en Angleterre/Ecosse qui était génial, puis un WE en amoureux à Paris, pour finir par 5 jours dans le Sud! Bref je ne vous avais pourtant pas du tout oublié, celles d'entre vous qui m'ont envoyé des mp l'auront constaté!

Donc à toutes cette fois si, je suis de retour avec un chapitre!!! Qui je pense va vous plaire... Mais pas autant que le prochain mouahahaha! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais plus rapide cette fois ci!

Je vous laisse donc commencer à lire sans plus tarder, et comme d'habitude si vous avez des questions ou autre n'hésiter pas!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Defeat?**_

BPOV

J'étais heureuse en rentrant à la maison que Rose et Alice n'y soit pas. Mon petit accident au déjeuner avec Edward m'avait laissé - pardonnez le cliché - chaude et en manque.

Ce fut l'une des seules fois que je regrettais d'être encore vierge - parce que je ne pouvais pas accepter l'offre de Rose de m'acheter un vibromasseur. Même la Bella-sexuellement-frustrée n'était pas prête à offrir sa virginité à une pièce en plastique. Pour évacuer toute cette tension je me m'y à faire un petit jogging dans notre appartement, entrant dans ma chambre et la refermant violemment derrière moi.

Je laissais tomber ma jupe par terre, ouvrais les quelques boutons de ma chemise et mel laissais tomber sur mon lit. Après que j'ai laissé les frères au déjeuner, Edward n'est pas revenu avant une demi-heure. Quand il finit par revenir, il était impassible même un peu relaxé. Il ne parla pas de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et moi non plus. Mais je fus excitée toute la journée, en me rappelant l'intensité avec laquelle il m'avait regardé.

Maintenant, allongée sur mon lit, je pouvais encore _sentir _son souffle sur mes lèvres; sa main sur mon poignet, il me tenait si fort, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait jamais que je m'en aille. J'amenais rapidement une main à l'un de mes mamelons, le titillant entre mes doigts, et l'autre main glissait sous mon string et entre mes cuisses. J'étais déjà totalement humide, mes hanches se bougèrent automatiquement sous cette pression.

Je laissais une traînée humide jusqu'à ma petite boule de nerfs. Quand je pinçais en même temps mon clitoris et mon téton, je laissais échapper un simple nom dans un gémissement.

"_Edward."_

Je ne connaissais rien de plus frustrant que me toucher en pensant à lui, tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas là pour prendre la place de ma main. Tandis que je plaçais un doigt à mon entrée je ne pus empêcher mon esprit d'imaginer.

"_Tu n'aurais pas dû me taquiner comme cela au déjeuner, mon Isabella. Le réalises-tu?" Edward grondait en se mettant nu au pied de mon lit. Son érection était dressée orgueilleusement prêtant grande attention aux mouvements de mon doigt sur mon clitoris._

_Ses yeux étaient fixés sur mon entre-jambe._

_Comme je ne répondais rien, il s'approcha de moi pour que sa queue soit juste au-dessus de mon ventre. ".Répondras."_

"_J'ai compris et je suis désolé. Je n'amènerais plus jamais le livre, touche moi s'il te plaît." me hâtais-je de répondre, ma respiration était pesante et laborieuse, comme la sienne. Edward me contemplais, réfléchissant à ma réponse._

_En vérifiant qu'il avait toute mon attention, il prit mes seins en coupe. Il frottait ses paumes sur mes tétons durs et je me cambrais. Il descendit ensuite son autre main très lentement le long de mon estomac et s'arrêta juste avant mon sexe. _

_Je ne pouvais pas croire à la chance que j'avais, sa main était enfin sur moi, je gémis : "Merci, merci, s'il te plaît ne t'arrêtes pas."_

_Je levais la tête vers lui et réalisais que ma chance n'avait en fait jamais existé. Son visage était de marbre, sa main attrapa la mienne, retirant mon doigt de mon clitoris, il me manipula de telle sorte que l'un de mes doigts était à mon entrée._

"_Ajoutes un autre doigt." L'ordre était tranchant et furieux, je lui obéis. Son autre paume vint frapper ma joue._

"_Tu n'as pas intérêt de venir avant que je te le dise. Tu sais pourquoi?" Je connaissais la réponse, je le lui avais dit un million de fois. Ici, il s'agissait à l'évidence d'une question de rhétorique, car il se pencha en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche presque mes lèvres. "Parce que cette humidité entre tes jambes... La mienne. Ton orgasme... Le mien. Ta chatte... La mienne."_

_Je geignais, mais le son fut dissimulé quand il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, me contrôlant avec. Edward s'éloigna quand j'eus besoin de respirer et repris sa place au pied du lit._

"_Etant tes jambes." Je le fis sur le champ, incapable de me poser des questions sur la suite, tout cela à cause de sa voix de velours._

_Edward se saisit brutalement de sa queue en me regardant, se caressant de la base au gland, la tenant fermement comme un manche, il répéta l'action encore et encore._

"_Bougez ces doigts plus vite, Miss Swan." J'accélérais encore le mouvement de mes doigts, les incurvant en espérant n'importe quelle sorte de soulagement._

"_Etes-vous humide pour moi Miss Swan?" Je pus simplement hocher la tête pour répondre, le regardant s'agenouiller au bout du lit, alors qu'il continuait à se masturber. _

"_Bien." Il plaça ses genoux de chaque côté de mes jambes, se baissant touchant mon corps du sien, la majeur partie de son poids reposant sur ses avant-bras. Sa main écarta sauvagement mes doigts. Edward s'assura que je le regardais dans les yeux alors qu'il suçait chacun de mes doigts, les débarrassant de leur jus. Il les relâcha et se pencha de façon à ce que j'entende sa respiration juste à côté de mon oreille. _

"_Enroules ces putains de jolies jambes autour de moi et bloques les avec tes chevilles."_

_Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, sanglotant de besoin quand je sentis le bout de son pénis à mon entrée. Edward se frotta contre moi, s'assurant que j'étais toujours humide pour lui, avant qu'il se prenne d'une main et de l'autre maintint une de mes hanches._

_Il me regarda intensément et me prévint, " Je vais te faire comprendre maintenant. Je vais _posséder _ton corps, tes réactions. Je n'ai pas aimé te voir dans les bras de mon frère aujourd'hui, et je ne veux plus jamais voir un autre te toucher à partir de maintenant." La main sur ma hanche se resserra, presque douloureusement, et je compris que c'était l'endroit exact où Jasper avait mis sa main quand nous étions entrés dans le bureau d'Edward._

_Alors que cette pensée détournait mon attention, Edward poussa subitement ses hanches en avant, brisant ma barrière et s'insérant entièrement en moi. Je me contorsionnais sous l'effet de la douleur, il plaça des baisers mouillés sur mon visage pour me réconforter. _

_Il attendit que je m'ajuste, mais je pus voir l'effort que cela lui coûtait, un de ses muscles du cou saillait._

"_Tu es tellement étroite. C'est extraordinaire." Sa confession m'enflamma tellement que je poussais mes hanches en avant, rencontrant les siennes d'un bruit de peau claquant contre la peau._

_Edward murmura un " putain" avant de se retirer complètement de moi et de s'y réinsérer tout de suite après. J'étais si étroite qu'il devait tortiller les hanches avant de pouvoir me pénétrer en entier. Il le refit deux fois, les sourcils froncés comme s'il souffrait, avant que je laisse échapper un petit cri à la deuxième poussée. A ce son, le peu de contrôle qu'il semblait avoir vola en éclat._

_Ses hanches accélérèrent le mouvement, un de ses mains attrapa la tête du lit. A chaque poussée il grinçait des dents, me poussant contre le matelas et me faisant gémir son nom._

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, accrochèrent les miens, me regardant d'une façon si possessive qu'avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit je savais quels allaient être ses mots " tu es mienne."_

_Mais non._

"_Je suis tien." me promit-il, haletant contre ma joue, puis abaissant sa tête pour la poser sur ma clavicule. Mon estomac dansa la gigue en l'entendant me dire cela et je sentis mes muscles internes se serrer autour d'Edward alors que je voyais des étoiles. Une seconde plus tard, Edward se raidit au dessus de moi, se perdant dans ma chaleur réconfortante._

Je jouis sur mes doigts, haletante à cause du manque d'air alors que j'érigeais mon fantasme. Je savais que j'avais un problème. Je ne _voulais_ pas juste Edward.

J'étais amoureuse de lui.

Je ne voulais _vraiment _pas être amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Juste parce que je le voyais tous les jours au boulot ne voulais pas dire que je connaissais la moindre chose à son propos. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir d'une seule chose qu'il m'ai dit sur lui. Tout ce que je savais sur lui, comme ses habitudes pornographiques et la liste très détaillée des filles avec qui il avait couché(et la liste était _longue_), je l'avais appris par ses frères.

Rose travaillait tard pour respecter un délai, donc quand Alice rentra à la maison, je lui racontais ma journée et mon petit problème sur le fait que je supposais être éventuellement amoureuse d'Edward. En passant sous silence ma fantastique partie de masturbation qui avait amené cette révélation.

"Tu es amoureuse, et alors?" fut sa brillante réponse, pendant qu'elle sortait ou rangeait ma garde-robe, sortant ma tenue pour demain. Elle m'avait passé du vernis à ongle rouge sur les orteils et les doigts, et mis des bigoudis dans mes cheveux. Je me sentais comme si je vivais dans les années 50, quand une femme devait préparer son visage, ses cheveux et son soutien-gorge la nuit précédente. Etre sexy était épuisant.

"_Et alors? _Humm, qu'est ce que tu dis du fait qu'il a reconnu que j'étais une personne capable de sentiments avec un vagin? Et le fait que _je _connais à peine le gars? On en est même pas à la première base(*)! Ce plan de séduction ne fonctionnera jamais."

Alice émergea de mon armoire, avec une paire de chaussures à talons Mary Jane à la main. Elle put voir ma panique, elle s'assit donc prestement à côté de moi sur le lit. Et me regarda très sérieusement.

"D'accord, donc tu sais comme je dansais avec Jasper toute la nui vendredi soir dernier?" J'acquiesçais car j'avais, en effet, assisté au rituel d'accouplement qu'ils avaient pratiqué sur la piste. "J'ai trouvé bizarre qu'il te demande si tu étais prête à faire le premier pas. Donc je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait dire. Il m'a carrément dit qu'il avait parlé de quelque chose avec Edward et que tu étais concerné. Quand ils lui ont demandé, Edward a confirmé être attiré par toi, mais qu'il ne voulait pas profiter de sa position, et qu'il ne ferait donc rien."

Bien que c'était une très bonne nouvelle, qui me fit me sentir toute joyeuse et frissonnante, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir que ce n'était pas grand chose. C'était plus un truc du genre, _il est vrai en effet que Miss Swan est attirante, mais je la préfère en train de répondre au téléphone plutôt que de la voir se déshabiller pour moi._

Malgré tout, c'était toujours une meilleure nouvelle que ce à quoi je m'attendais, je remerciais donc Alice et promis de poursuivre le plan. Même si ce n'était pas juste mon corps qui était enthousiaste, c'était aussi mon coeur.

Depuis vendredi j'étais complètement désabusée.

La petite bulle d'optimisme qu'Alice m'avait insufflé avait disparu.

Bien que je sois toujours habillé par Alice, aujourd'hui en robe rouge coupé d'une manière conservatrice mais qui laissait voir toutes mes formes, j'avais abandonné tous mes plans. Il ne fonctionnait, à l'évidence, pas. A part pour travailler, Edward ne restait pas dans la même pièce que moi plus de deux secondes.

Vendredi, Edward arriva au travail à 7h30(particulièrement tard pour lui), me gratifia d'un petit signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait pris conscience de mon existence, et se barricada immédiatement dans son bureau. Il y avait une salle de bain privée et un placard, donc cela n'aurait pas dû m'alerter qu'il ne ressortit qu'à 15h pour une rencontre avec le personnel.

Mais cela m'ennuyait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait fait délibérement, pour éviter de me voir. Quand je demandais conseils à Emmett et Jasper, ils me promirent ne lui avoir rien dit à propos de nos plans, et qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve pour expliquer son étrange comportement. Ils suggéraient que j'essaye encore demain.

Vendredi en fin de journée, ses demandes se transformèrent en ordres, et une bulle de ressentiment commença à se former dans mon estomac. Pas seulement ça, mais aussi le fait qu'il m'avait complètement recommandé le reste de son programme pour la semaine, une tâche qui m'obligeait à rester jusqu'à 20h passée.

J'essayais de ne pas trop penser à ça jusqu'à mercredi, quand il ignora complètement mon petit salut quotidien. Le seul signe qu'il avait remarqué que j'existais était un passage au scanner de la tête aux pieds. J'avais l'impression d'être nue. La confirmation de toutes mes suspicions vint quand il m'envoya faire le tour du bâtiment pendant qu'il était dans son bureau.

Edward faisait de son mieux pour m'éviter.

La sensation de rejet me transperçait, je savais que tout cela tait ridicule. Je n'avais fait aucun pas vers lui, exactement pour cette raison. Si Edward m'évitait quand je ne lui avait pas encore avoué mes sentiments, alors je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce que cela serait si je l'avais _fait_.

Jeudi, Edward devint carrément hostile avec moi, et à chaque fois que je surprenais l'un de ses regards j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Sa mâchoire était tendue, sa bouche formait une simple ligne, ses cheveux dressés sur la tête à force d'être décoiffé, ses yeux étaient durs et intenses.

J'en avais déjà assez, donc quand il m'ordonna d'accomplir une tâche à _l'autre bout de la ville, _je craquais.

"D'accord, _Monsieur _Cullen." m'énervais-je de l'autre côté de l'interphone, appuyant sur le "Monsieur" comme si je doutais qu'il en étais un,"Si vous pensez que Miss Stanley est assez qualifiée pour préparer la réunion de midi avec les Davison, j'irais bien évidemment. Après tout ce n'est pas mon entreprise _milliardaire _qui fait affaire dans les pipelines."

Je n'entendis rien excepté sa lourde respiration, et je sus immédiatement qu'il essayait de se contrôler. J'étais toujours sans preuve quand au fait qu'il était ainsi avec moi.

Quand il prit la parole ensuite, sa voix était calme, mais un calme effrayant. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être Alice au Pays des Merveilles au bord du gouffre. "Bien Miss Swan. Vous arrangez la réunion Davison et envoyez Jessica à la place."

Donc maintenant, vendredi, ce n'était avec rien d'autre que de la frustration confuse que je voyais l'ascenseur. Edward s'extirpa des portes avant même qu'elles aient terminé de s'ouvrir, cette fois j'ai dû supporter le fait qu'il me dévisageait de haut en bas tout le temps.

Ce fut le premier jour où je ne dis rien. Je continuais juste de taper des courriers et de lui transférer ses appels manqués. Mais quand Edward sortait de son bureau, tournait en rond brutalement et fixait le bouquet de freesia posé sur mon bureau.

Jasper et Emmett me l'avaient pour me remercier de leur avoir passer les numéros d'Alice et Rose.

Maintenant Edward me regardait comme si j'avais vendu mon corps au plus offrant.

"Pour information, Miss Swan, vous pouvez flirter seulement quand vous n'êtes pas en train de travailler." me dit-il. J'aurais paniqué si il avait su que j'essayais de m'introduire dans son pantalon Armani sur mesure, mais il me regardait d'une façon qui suggérait que j'étais une pute, pas que je flirtais avec lui.

L'outrage me fit doucement sourire. Sans décoller les yeux de mon traitement de texte, je répondis d'une voix mielleuse, "Vous avez raison, . Espérons juste que vos frères pourront se souvenir de la même chose."

Je l'entendis gronder pendant sa respiration et quand il claqua la porte de son bureau derrière lui, je fus surprise de ne pas voir la vitre voler en éclats.

Edward passa un jour de plus à m'éviter avec soin, et, pour être honnête, je fis de même. Ma passion pour lui était en train d'être ébranler par l'humeur massacrante du nouvel Edward. Il était clair que je connaissais moins que _rien _à son propos, car je n'avais aucune explication quand à son comportement sauf qu'il s'était réveillé vendredi matin en décidant de me traiter comme de la merde toute la semaine.

A la fin de la journée, je frappais timidement à sa porte, mon Mac(**) en main, prête à prendre connaissance du programme de la semaine prochaine comme toujours. J'attendais assez cette sorte de retour à la normale, nous deux assis sur son canapé, travaillant en harmonie.

Comme je n'avais pas de réponse, je frappais encore, avec un peu moins d'hésitation.

"Quoi?" Même prononcée de l'autre côté de la porte, sa question fit monté en moins la boule de colère qui m'était devenu familière cette semaine. Prenant ça comme la plus polie des invitations a entré qu'il pouvait me donner, je baissais ma jupe et pénétrais dans la pièce.

Edward avait enlevé sa cravate et mettais des choses dans son porte-documents, ne se dérangeant pas pour voir que j'étais entrée.

"Voulez-vous commencer le programme de la semaine prochaine?" demandais-je, incapable de chasser l'irritation de ma voix. Il me regarda finalement, ses yeux s'assombrirent quand il vit la fleur de freesia que j'avais mis dans mes cheveux pour l'embêter. Il baissa le regard, ferma les loquets de son porte-documents, ses mots furent froids et inexpressifs.

"Faites le vous même."

Ce fut le pire des rejets qu'il m'avait infligé cette semaine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi - il n'était pas plus familier avec moi pendant notre rituel du vendredi soir, que le reste du temps.

Peut être était-ce la trouvaille de mes nouveaux sentiments pour lui, ou le fait que je l'ai admis à haute voix, à ses frères et à mes amies, le fait que je le voulais. Ils m'avaient donné des espoirs qu'un jour cela arrive.

Peut importe ce que c'était, son ordre m'avait gelé sur place, et j'avais du resté la plus longtemps qu'il n'y avait besoin car il commença avec impatience, "N'ai-je pas été assez clair, Miss -"

Edward s'arrêta quand il me fit face, et ce qui ressemblait à du remords et de la défaite sur son visage, en réponse à ce qu'il y avait sur mon propre visage devait sûrement être figé.

"Miss Swan..." commença-t-il à nouveau, et cette fois sa voix me parut légèrement suppliante. Mais je repris soudain mes esprits, me dirigeant vers la porte restée ouverte.

"Vous avez été _parfaitement _clair . Passez un bon week-end." La fierté me fit tourner les talons et fermer la porte derrière moi, bien que j'aurais juré l'entendre dire mon nom - mon _prénom _- doucement.

Mais c'est tout simplement dingue; pendant les quatre mois où j'avais travaillé ici, il ne m'avait jamais appelé autrement que Miss Swan. Je doutais qu'il commence maintenant alors qu'il répugnait rien qu'à l'idée de me voir.

Je jetais rageusement le freesia, que j'avais glissé dans mes cheveux, dans la poubelle. Puis je me ruais vers mon bureau, ouvrait mon sac, y faisait glisser tout ce qu'il y avait sur le plan de travail et fit claquer les fermetures. Si Edward voulait que je fasse des heures supplémentaires, alors je les ferais dans le confort de mon propre appartement. De préférence avec une bière et un pot de glace au chocolat.

J'attendis l'ascenseur privé d'Edward comme un zombie, ne souhaitant pas encore examiner mes émotions de plus près. Au moment où les portes se refermaient, je constatais avec effroi qu'Edward avait glissé son porte-documents entre elle et qu'il entra avec moi.

La bâtard sournois avait bien calculé son coup, afin que je n'ai pas le temps de trouver une excuse pour prendre le prochain.

J'étudiais minutieusement les portes, en espérant que je pourrais survivre au 45 secondes suivantes, quand il se tourna pour me faire face.

Je refusais de le regarder, même si je sentais son regard me brûler la joue.

"Isabella - _Bella._ S'il vous plaît regarder moi. S'il vous plaît."

Mais avant que je puisse même haleter à l'écoute de mon prénom, les lumières de l'ascenseur faiblirent puis s'éteignirent. La lampe de secours s'alluma, illuminant l'habitacle d'une jolie couleur bleu.

"Que -" commençais-je, mais je ne pus finir car l'ascenseur stoppa brutalement, m'envoyant m'écraser sur Edward.

* * *

(*) Pour les américains, les rapports physiques puis sexuels s'étalonnent sur 4 bases(en rapport avec les 4 bases au Base-Ball) donc première base : le baiser(french kiss pour nos amis d'outre-atlantique), deuxième base : les caresses mais le tout avec les vêtements attention(puritain sa vous dit quelque chose?^^), troisième base : caresses sans vêtements et masturbation mutuelle(sa s'améliore), et quatrième base(ou home-run) : le rapport sexuel.

Petit moyen mnémotechnique que j'ai trouvé sur le net pour les retenir : les 4 F. French(pour le baiser), Feel(sentir à travers), Finger(doigt donc doigter), Fuck(baiser).

Voilà pour un peu de culture.

(**) Apple Powaaaaaaaaaaa, et oui c'est grâce à mon très cher MacBook que je peux vous poster tous ces merveilleux petits chapitres!

* * *

Bon alors?! Qu'avez vous pensé de notre Edward? Pas très gentil mais... Dites moi tout j'adore savoir!

Le prochain chapitre a pour titre : Tower of Terror(la Tour de la Terreur) tout un programme croyez moi! Et un de mes chapitres préférés!

Au fait que pensez vous du fait que je laisse le titre des chapitres en anglais? Je trouvais sa judicieux étant donné que c'est une traduction!

Bref a très bientôt!

Leave me some love...

Marion


	8. Tower of Terror

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de NorthernLights17.

Je vous met le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

et sa fiction : .net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

* * *

Et oui vous pouvez dire que vous m'aimez! Voici déjà le chapitre 7! Ce n'est pas le plus long que j'ai eu à traduire, seulement 2500 mots en français ce n'est pas énorme, donc j'ai fait un effort pour vous et pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été si en retard pour le chapitre 6! Comme vous l'avez supposé dans vos reviews beaucoup de rebondissements que vous allez adorer(ou pas)j'en suis sur!

Je voulais vous remerciez d'être toujours au rendez-vous : 48 reviews pour le dernier chapitre ça m'a fait très plaisir!

Merci à **Puky **de m'avoir informer que Tower of Terror était le nom d'une attraction à Disneyland, ni étant jamais allé je l'ignorais!

**MamzelleCaro **je ne vous ai pas du tout oublié et je ne t'en veux pas du tout d'avoir avancer dans la version anglaise, je vous l'avais même conseillé.

**Mel31 **je peux traduire le titre du chapitre dans mes notes pré-chapitres si tu veux. Moi je trouve que parfois cela dévoile un peu trop du chapitre, c'est pour ça que je laisse en anglais!

**Letmesign23 **je jure que c'est l'auteur et pas moi qui a coupé le chapitre à cette endroit!

**CarlieCullen86 **merci pour tout tes compliments je suis flattée! Et non mon chéri n'ai pas délaissé car on ne se voit que le week-end(à cause des cours, on est pas dans la même ville)donc l'un n'interfère pas avec l'autre!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Tower of Terror **_

BPOV

"_Isabella - Bella. S'il vous plaît regarder moi. S'il vous plaît."_

_Mais avant que je puisse même haleter à l'écoute de mon prénom, les lumières de l'ascenseur faiblirent puis s'éteignirent. La lampe de secours s'alluma, illuminant l'habitacle d'une jolie couleur bleu._

"_Que -" commençais-je, mais je ne pus finir car l'ascenseur stoppa brutalement, m'envoyant m'écraser sur Edward._

Je sentis mes genoux ployer sous moi, et si Edward ne s'était pas accroupi pour me réceptionner, je lui aurais foncé dedans tête la première.

Nous étions complètement entortillé, s'en était presque comique, ses mains soutenaient fermement ma taille, mes cheveux balayaient le sol et Edward se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent presque. Mes mains pendaient inutile le long de mon corps mais je voulais les passer dans ses cheveux. _Ou lui toucher les fesses..._

Je savais qu'il devait être dans une position aussi inconfortable que la mienne, mais nous restions là, nos respirations se mélangeaient et nos yeux comme verrouillés l'un à l'autre, pour l'éternité.

Juste au moment où Edward allait dire quelque chose l'ascenseur descendit encore d'un cran, je me cramponnais de toutes mes forces à ses épaules et Edward essayait de se stabiliser.

Avec mes chaussures à talons, le haut de mon crâne atteignait le bas de sa mâchoire, et je savais qu'en les retirant il pourrait placer sous menton sur ma tête. La différence de taille, loin de m'intimider, me faisait me sentir très féminine.

Mes mains étaient toujours posées sur ses épaules. Et non il n'y avait pas d'épaulettes. Bien qu'il paraisse mince à côté d'Emmett, il ne l'était vraiment pas. Edward avait un bras qui enveloppait tout mon dos et il me serrait contre lui, son autre main glissée dans mes cheveux pour rapprocher ma tête de lui. Son odeur, un parfum coûteux, celle du coton et enfin celle typique d'Edward le mâle chatouillaient mes narines à l'endroit où mon visage était enfoui.

"Pensez-vous que le courant est totalement HS?" ma voix était étouffé contre lui, et je dus m'éclaircir la gorge pour finir. Pour ma défense, j'avais des flash-back de mon septième anniversaire où j'étais restée coincé dans les toilettes, cela avait pris deux heures à Renée, ma mère, pour me retrouver. J'étais également particulièrement consciente du fait qu'Edward m'avait littéralement enveloppé dans ses bras, qui ressemblait fort à une étreinte.

Cette prise de conscience ne dura pas plus d'une seconde, car le bras autour de moi commençait à se relâcher, sa main libre vint se poser sur mon dos, remontait sur mon épaule avant de finir sa course juste au-dessus de mon coude. Je savais qu'il le laissait juste au cas où je re-faiblirais, mais devait-il le faire d'une façon si _intime_?

En réponse à ma question, il utilisa son autre main pour décrocher le téléphone d'urgence.

Le froncement de sourcils sur son visage quand il colla l'appareil à son oreille fit battre mon coeur un peu plus vite de nervosité. Il battait déjà assez vite comme ça sans en rajouter. Il appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton de tonalité.

"Et?" Je ne pus me retenir de lui demander, j'étais consciente du fait que ma voix contenait encore une trace de colère contre lui.

"Il n'y a pas de tonalité." m'informa-t-il, en raccrochant. Il glissa sa main dans sa veste, probablement pour prendre son portable, avant de s'arrêter en réalisant qu'il n'y aurait pas de réseau.

Il y a quelques jours j'aurais rêvé de me retrouver coincer dans un ascenseur avec Edward Cullen le parfait, mais la panique commençait à me submerger en réalisant que j'étais dans une boîte de quatre mètres sur quatre, soutenue par quelques cordes au 49ème étage au dessus du sol. Sans mentionner la lumière bleu plus que flippante qui semblait créer plus d'ombre qu'elle n'en dissipe.

"Donc nous ne pouvons qu'attendre?" Est ce que ce chuintement était réellement ma voix? Je ne pouvais pas savoir à cause du sang qui battait à mes tempes.

En réponse, Edward lâcha mon bras, enleva sa veste et s'adossa au mur.

"Et voilà." Et à ma surprise, il étala sa veste par terre juste à _côté _de lui afin que je n'ai pas à m'asseoir sur le sol froid.

Je le fixais une seconde, car ses changements d'humeur me donnait le mal de mer(_NdT : merci à l'auteur pour ce clin d'oeil!)_, comment pouvait-il répondre à mon flirt un jour, le lendemain devenir un connard fini pour le reste de la semaine, dire mon _prénom il y a _ moins de deux minutes, pour finir très calme et concerné dans la Tour de la Terreur?

Mais avant que je puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, l'ascenseur descendit encore d'un cran, et si Edward n'avait pas attrapé mes hanches je me serais cogné la tête sur le mur.

En d'autre temps et avec la tête d'Edward pressée contre mon estomac ses mains contre mes fesses, j'aurais sûrement dit, _vas un peu plus bas._ Mais avec l'affaire de l'ascenseur qui descendait subitement de quelques mètres de plus, je commençais _vraiment_ à être terrifiée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que son toucher était chaud. Cela me surpris je l'aurais cru plus rugueux, plus _viril_.

"Asseyez-vous avant de tomber." Sa voix feutré s'élevait pour moi maintenant.

Ignorant la manière dont ses mains semblaient s'attarder sur mes fesses, je pliais hâtivement les jambes, me tournais et me laissais tomber à côté de lui sans une once de ma grâce dont il avait fait preuve avant. Nous fixions tous les deux le miroir mural, nos bras se touchant.

Quand je le vis dans le miroir la tête baissée, penchée vers moi et qu'il fixait mes fesses, je descendis ma jupe en même temps que l'ascenseur qui perdit encore de l'altitude.

"Très bien, ça suffit." Ma voix était hystérique et je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus. "Ne devrait-il pas avoir un frein? Ou un frein d'urgence? Un frein d'urgence pour les urgences, pour le cas où le frein d'urgence _casse_? Je veux dire, c'est la Nom de Chien de Tour Cullen, pas la Tour de l'Hôtel Hollywood!"

Quand je regardais Edward dans le miroir, il avait une sorte de rictus comme si il se retenait de rire. _Mon dieu combien de fois j'ai souhaité qu'il rit de l'un de mes jeux de mots et maintenant qu'il finit par rire c'est à cause de ma peur?!_

"S'il vous plaît essayez de rester calme." Me dit-il d'une voix sereine. "Je suis sur que c'est un problème technique que sera ré-"

La lumière d'urgence mourut, nous laissa dans le noir complet, tandis que l'ascenseur descendit de quelques étages de plus.

"-paré sous peu."

Je réalisais seulement que ma main lui avait agrippé le genou quand la sienne vint se poser dessus. Son pouce commença à faire des cercles sur mon poing, et j'entendis sa voix de velours dans le noir.

"Tout va bien Bella. Tout ira bien."

La cabine continua de descendre. Je commençais à frissonner, ma lèvre inférieure tremblait, et je savais que j'étais prête à fondre en larmes.

"Bella, ça va d'accord?"

Je ne pus répondre. Je savais que si j'ouvrais la bouche, mes larmes couleraient instantanément. Mon dieu, où était la courageuse et entreprenante Bella de lundi dernier?

C'est vrai, elle avait passé la semaine à se faire rabrouer, et maintenant elle était dans le noir complet dans ce qui était de toute évidence un piège mortel, sans moyens de contacter l'extérieur et sans savoir si quelqu'un savait qu'elle était là.

Je me serais fait très mal à la tête contre le mur derrière moi si Edward ne m'avait pas soudainement plaqué contre sa poitrine, prenant le choc à ma place. Si il s'était tapé la tête il ne m'aurait sûrement pas dit comme maintenant "Tout va bien" une nouvelle fois.

Etant donné que je ne répondais toujours pas il demanda, "Bella?"

Comment ne pouvais-je pas répondre à cette magnifique voix prononçant mon prénom avec tant d'inquiétude, tandis que son extraordinaire corps m'enveloppait?

"J-je vais bi-bien."

Au son de ma voix, je sentis la main d'Edward se déplacer de mes épaules à mon visage. Je me sentais toute petite et jeune contre ses grandes mains, encore plus quand je réalisais que je pleurais contre elle.

"Tu ne vas pas _bien_. Viens ici." Répondit-il avec force, j'espérais que je ne rêvais pas quand il me fit asseoir entre ses jambes.

Ses bras m'enveloppèrent à nouveau, je sentis son visage se presser contre mes cheveux, et j'entendis un murmure "Chuut, Bella" et voilà. J'étais subitement serré contre sa poitrine comme une petite fille effrayé, battue, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, mon visage se perdant dans sa chaleur.

En réponse à ma soumission, et parce que mes dents claquaient tellement quand l'ascenseur descendait, il me serra plus fermement contre lui, une main caressant mes cheveux et l'autre traçait des cercles dans mon dos.

"Mais s-si ils ne s-savaient pas qu'on était là?" balbutiais-je, ruinant probablement sa chemise de mes larmes.

Je sentis son visage se presser plus fort encore contre mes cheveux, il me souffla, "Ils savent qu'on est la, Ange. Ce ne sera pas long. S'il te plaît arrêtes de pleurer."

Cela me fit pleurer encore plus fort. Edward me soutint tout le long, son visage dans mes cheveux me murmurait occasionnellement des mots de réconfort et me suppliait presque d'arrêter de pleurer. J'avais le sentiment qu'il n'aimait pas me voir pleurer à cause de la manière dont il demandait "S'il te plaît arrêtes de pleurer, s'il te plaît mon coeur?"

Il continuait de m'appeler ainsi "mon coeur" ou "Ange". Je souhaitais plus que tout pouvoir me concentrer sur ça, ainsi que sur ses lèvres se pressant sur mon front à la fin de chaque phrases, mais tout ce que je pouvais sentir, penser et entendre était la manière dont l'ascenseur continuait de descendre.

Cela devait être une heure plus tard, nous devions être au niveau du 30ème étage quand les lumières d'urgence se réallumèrent.

Je gardais les yeux fermement serrés, mais Edward me redressa la tête tout en continuant à me caresser les cheveux. "Tu vois chérie? Ce ne sera plus long maintenant, je te le promets." me murmura-t-il.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, qui me fixait en retour plein de compassion, d'inquiétude et de calme, juste au moment où l'ascenseur parti en chute libre.

J'eus l'impression que mon estomac me remontait dans le cerveau. Une impression écoeurante d'apesanteur montait en moi. J'aurais regardé les numéros des étages défilés si Edward ne m'avait pas serré contre si violemment que j'en eus mal. Ses bras étaient étroitement réunis dans mon dos, une de ses mains ramenait ma tête dans son cou d'une manière protectrice. Ses jambes pliés maintenaient ma taille à l'aide de ses genoux. C'était comme si son corps entier essayait de créer une bulle protectrice autour de moi.

Au moment où je crus que nous allions mourir, l'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement. Edward et moi étions si étroitement enlacés que chacun de ms muscles protestaient. Nous ne bougions pas, mais je pouvais sentir que son coeur battait beaucoup moins vite que le mien. Comment cela ne l'effrayait-il pas autant que moi?

Après environ dix minutes passées dans un silence complet, les lumières revinrent et nous entendions de bruit à l'extérieur.

"Tout le monde va bien la dedans?"

La poigne d'Edward autour de moi se relâcha un peu, bien que j'enfouissais toujours mon visage dans son cou et agrippais sa chemise. J'essayais de refouler mes larmes, respirais avidement son odeur, et de me calmer après le choc et la peur que j'avais ressenti à l'idée de finir en pancakes.

"Nous allons bien." La voix d'Edward me surpris, et quand je laissais échapper un couinement à ma plus grande honte, il ramena sa main dans mes cheveux. "Nous aimerions réellement sortir d'ici si ce n'était pas _trop_ demandé."

J'entendis un gloussement de l'autre côté et ensuite "Cinq minutes et nous ouvrirons les portes pour vous."

"Bella, tu crois que tu peux te lever pour moi?" Edward passa un doigt sous mon menton pour voir mon visage. Il me prit sous le bras et m'aida à me lever.

Il ramassa mon sac à main, son porte-documents, et sa veste avant de la poser sur mes épaules. Le bras d'Edward s'y plaça ensuite à la seconde où il eut posé la veste.

Je compris son inquiétude, dans le miroir je pouvais voir une fille aux yeux marrons, des larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues, le bout de son nez rose à force de pleurer et son corps tremblant comme une feuille.

Nous attendîmes en silence que les portes s'ouvrent et deux bras vêtus de l'uniforme des pompiers me portèrent à l'extérieur à la seconde où il y eut assez de place pour passer. Je vis choquée que nous étions descendu jusqu'au garage souterrain avant que l'arrêt d'urgence ne se mette en marche. Derrière moi, Edward fit passer nos sacs avant de descendre calmement sans assistance.

Je dus dire à une trentaine d'hommes portant différents uniformes que j'allais bien, je restais sur la touche tandis qu'Edward parlait au chef des pompiers.

Assez vite je ressentis le froid et la fatigue, j'avais une migraine d'enfer, et ne voulais rien de plus que de rentrer à la maison, me glisser dans mon lit, appeler ma mère pour qu'elle compatisse à mon malheur ou passer la nuit à analyser chaque mot, contact, ou regard qu'Edward avait pu me donner ce soir.

J'enlevais rapidement la veste d'Edward, la posait soigneusement sur son porte-documents, et m'éclipsait discrètement avant que quelqu'un d'autre me demande comment j'allais.

Mon camion était garé exactement là où je l'avais laissé, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de trouver mes clefs et encore plus de tentatives pour ouvrir ma portière. Néanmoins au cinquième essai, je réussis.

Juste au moment où je m'apprêtais à monter dedans, je fus retenu par une prise sur ma robe, et ma porte se referma brusquement.

"Et où crois-tu aller?" Murmura une voix de velours dans mon oreille, n'arrangeant pas mon état nerveux.

Je me tournais pour lui faire face, ce qui ne m'aida pas plus, et haussais les sourcils à son expression.

"Humm... _La maison_?" Demandais-je, abasourdi.

Edward fronça les yeux désapprobateur et dit, "Crois-tu que je vais te laisser conduire jusqu'à chez toi dans ton état?"

Maintenant j'étais perplexe. "Alors tu suggères que je dorme au bureau?"

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, quelque chose que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire, me contourna, ferma ma portière à clé, attrapa mes affaires et me poussa loin de mon camion.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'être agacé, flatté, ou n'importe quelle autre émotion, j'étais face à sa Volvo.

"Je te ramène chez toi." me dit-il, d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas d'objections.

Edward vint m'ouvrir la portière, me servit son sourire en coin quand son visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètres du mien et ajouta, "_Et_ je vais m'assurer que tu seras bordée correctement."

* * *

Alors?!! Vos réactions? Plutôt bien aimé? J'espère que oui moi c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés!

La version originale en est au 37ème chapitre, c'est la première fois que je lis une fiction avec autant de chapitres et qui me surprends et m'enthousiasme autant! Certes je ne le savais pas tellement avant de commencer à traduire mais je confirme que j'ai fait le bon choix! Pour celle qui le lise, une fan la traduit en portugais!

Je vous signale que dans 4 chapitres je crois nous aurons un point de vue d'Edward!

Bien, le chapitre 8 a pour titre : Key Me, c'est un jeu de mot que je pourrais traduire grossièrement par Enferme-moi.

L'action se déroule donc entre la proposition d'Edward de ramener Bella chez elle, et le moment où elle finit par rentrer.

Encore un super chapitre que je vais vous traduire au plus vite!

Leave me some love...

Marion


	9. Key Me

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de NorthernLights17.

Je vous met le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

et sa fiction : .net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

* * *

Tadaaaamm! Le chapitre 8! Bon j'avais fait toute ma présentation et au moment où j'allais la sauvegarder "Vous n'êtes pas connecté" donc je recommence tout!

Bref alors, je sais que vous attendiez tous ce chapitre et je pense que vous ne serez pas déçus! Je tiens à vous signaler que je me suis arracher les cheveux pour inclure le tutoiement et le vouvoiement, qui n'existe pas en anglais. Si certains passages semblent un peu bizarre à ce niveau je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux et n'avais pas assez d'info pour trancher donc j'ai dû m'adapter. A part ça je suis bien contente de voir que je n'ai pu tellement besoin de me servir du dico pour les expressions ou autre, je m'améliore et donc c'est tout bénéf' pour vous^^!

Je voulais toutes(tous également si un homme me lit merci de se signaler!)vous remercier pour les 209 reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir et souvent rire! Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements, ça représente beaucoup de savoir que son travail est apprécié!

**Mary79**, merci pour tes compliments en effet je cherche à coller au plus près aux expressions employés, en gardant le sens en français.

**Kryss**, je suis d'accord avec toi certaines traductions sont beaucoup trop littérales(je ne cherche à offenser personne mais il faut être réaliste!), je fais donc pas mal d'efforts pour ne pas en arriver la et de toute façon si ma mère me voyait faire du mot à mot je me ferais sûrement plus qu'engueuler^^!

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps,

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Key Me**_

BPOV

"_Je te ramène chez toi." me dit-il, d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas d'objections._

_Edward vint m'ouvrir la portière, me servit son sourire en coin quand son visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètres du mien et ajouta, "Et je vais m'assurer que tu seras bordée correctement."_

"Je suis parfaitement capable de rentrer chez moi toute seule, donc peux-tu s'il te plaît me rendre mes clés?"

Edward ignora complètement ma récrimination. Je répétais donc avec un peu fort et avec un peu plus d'irritation dans la voix.

"Tu as dû t'y reprendre à six fois pour sortir les clés de ton sac." Remarqua-t-il, raisonnablement, avant de se dégarer et de s'insérer dans la circulation.

Mais je ne me sentais pas bien. J'étais terrifié, ressemblais à une pleurnicharde, qui avait chouiner comme une petite fille devant l'homme pour qui j'avais un béguin monstre et maintenant je souffrais de l'indignité de me faire reconduire chez moi (par l'homme susnommé) parce que j'étais "fragile".

"Et mon camion? Ecoutez, rendez-moi mes clés et je ne serais plus dans vos pattes. En plus je ne vous dirais pas où j'habite. Na." Avais-je vraiment dit "na" comme une gamine de dix ans?

Edward se tourna pour me sourire doucement, quelque chose qui m'avais manqué ces derniers jours. "Ce n'est pas grave, je connais déjà ton adresse. _Na_."

Maintenant j'étais juste énervée. Ce qui, je le savais, était un résultat de ma peur, mais les mots qui suivirent sortir de ma bouche avant que je m'en rende compte.

"Et bien si cette semaine a une signification, vous n'en avez rien apparemment rien à faire si j'encastre mon camion dans un poteau électrique, ce qui ne devrait pas vraiment être un problème pour me rendre mes clés et me ramener à mon camion, n'est ce pas?"

Je mis une main sur ma bouche à la seconde où j'eus fini ma tirade, évitant son regard, mes yeux fixés sur ses mains sur le volant. Peut importe le nombre de griefs que j'avais contre cet homme, il était toujours Edward Cullen, mon patron, et même si il me traitait comme une paria, j'étais une idiote de le lui avoir dit.

Sans parler du fait qu'il avait passer près d'une heure à me serrer contre lui pour me réconforter quand j'étais effrayé, il n'y aurait pas eu autant de monde aussi gentil et patient. Je retirais ma main pour balbutier une excuse.

"P-pardon... Je ne voulais pas..."

Edward m'arrêta d'une main, ignorant mes mots. "Ne le soit pas. Je le mérite largement."

"Non, , je..." Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il méritait _réellement_ cela, surtout quand je me souvenais de son brutal renvoi de tout à l'heure et d'à quel point cela m'avais blessé. Heureusement Edward m'interrompit avant que je trouve un moyen de finir.

"J'allais m'excuser avant," rit-il tendu. "Mais il est évident que nous étions _distraits_. Je me suis affreusement mal conduit cette semaine, j'étais au milieu d'un... Dilemme moral, et j'ai bien peur d'avoir extériorisé mes frustrations sur toi." M'expliqua-t-il contrit.

"C'est bon, . Je comprend." Même si pas du tout. Quel dilemme moral avait-il affronter? J'aurais demander, mais son ton de remords était incroyablement dangereux pour mon équilibre mental.

Je croyais que ma réponse l'avait soulagé, mais ses épaules étaient toujours aussi crispées, comme si il se battait contre lui même.

Les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche n'étaient pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout attendus.

"Penses-tu que peut être nous pourrions être amis?" Les yeux d'Edward étaient fixés sur la route, refusant de bouger, alors que je le dévisageais.

Je n'avais pas manqué le double sens de sa question. Il se demandait si je pouvais passer outre son comportement de la dernière semaine, mais il avait toujours semblé vouloir garder une distance bien professionnelle entre nous avant.

"Vous voulez être mon ami?" Demandais-je, bouche-bée. Edward rentra les épaules à la seconde où j'ouvrais la bouche, et je me demandais s'il s'attendait à un rejet.

"J'aimerais en effet." Il marqua une pause, me jeta un regard. "Enormément."

Un picotement plus que plaisant se fit sentir, de ma tête à mes pieds, et je dus retenir le sourire le plus niais de l'Histoire.

"Vous venez juste de me sauver d'une crise cardiaque dans cet ascenseur , bien sûr que nous pouvons être ami." Lui répondis-je honnêtement. Ce que je n'ajoutais pas est que j'étais plutôt amoureuse de lui et que je voulais qu'il cueille ma cerise.

Son corps crispé semblait s'enfoncer dans le siège et son souffle se fit profond.

"Bien. Génial. _Fantastique_." Souffla-t-il.

"Oui, tout ça." _(NdT : je voulais juste rajouter ça ^^!)_ Je ne pus m'empêcher de remuer comme une petite fille et j'entendis un rire en réponse.

"Et Bella? Je t'ai eu entre les jambes toute la soirée, je pense que tu peux te sentir libre de m'appeler Edward et de me tutoyer."

"Hmm." Je tapotais ma joue pensivement, comme si je pesais ses mots. "Et bien, _Edward_, cela suffit de dire que tu ne m'as _pas _eu entre tes jambes tout la nuit."

"Oh, pourquoi dis-tu cela?" Demanda Edward, perplexe, pensant probablement que j'allais discuté du temps que nous avions passé dans l'ascenseur.

"Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas appelé "Mon Ange" si ça avait été le cas."

Je vis ses mains glisser du volant de surprise, et je jure à Dieu, l'homme fit un écart sur la circulation en sens inverse.

Booyah Mother Fucker. _(NdT : je laisse l'expression en anglais car elle est presque intraduisible en français, ou plutôt ça ne serait pas aussi drôle à mon avis, pour celles et ceux (je peux bien rêver non?) qui ne parlent pas anglais, la traduction la plus proche serait : dans ta tronche fils de pute, ou connard au choix!)_

Mais je ne fêtais pas bien longtemps mon flirt-avec-Edward-dans-une-voiture-évitant-de-justesse-un-accident. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne laisserait jamais passer ça.

Quand nous nous arrêtâmes au feu rouge, Edward se tourna vers moi pour me faire face et amena sur son visage ce sourire dévastateur qui lui était propre.

"Hmm." Dit-il un doigt sur la joue, soupesant mes mots et actions. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques _centimètres_ quand il reprit la parole. "Et bien, _Bella_, il suffit de dire que tu n'as _pas_ eu le plaisir de m'avoir entre tes jambes pour une nuit entière. Je te promets que tu aurais déjà arrêter de me tutoyer à ce moment là."

Je n'avais jamais vu Edward flirter avant, mais même avec cette froide distance, et étant un connard occasionnel, cet homme était parfait. Quand il introduisait la persuasion sexuelle et le charme, j'agitais ma culotte comme drapeau blanc.

Edward amena son visage tout contre mon oreille, et je sentis son souffle chaud tandis qu'il murmurait "d'un autre côté, peut être que je t'aurais obligé à m'appeler ."

Oh mon Dieu, alerte! Je crois que j'ai mouillé ma culotte.

J'ai dû laisser échapper un petit couinement ou quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, parce que son rire, plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais entendu, empli la voiture, et il ajouta "Tu sais quoi, Bella? Je crois que c'est le début d'une très _belle _amitié."

Je fus incapable de parler pendant le reste du voyage, mais je pouvais voir son petit sourire satisfait plaqué sur ces magnifiques lèvres. Quand nous parvinrent à mon immeuble, Edward entra dans la résidence et ce gara sur une place à stationnement limité. Cela me laissa un petit peu déçu, comme si je ne voulais rien de plus qu'il monte et me fasse chanter les choeurs d'Hallelujah.

Une fois qu'Edward fut sorti de la voiture et venu m'ouvrir, je pensais qu'il me souhaiterait bonne nuit, mais il haussa simplement les sourcils, ayant clairement l'intention de me ramener jusqu'à la porte.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en réponse et ouvrais la marche, m'assurant de rouler des hanches.

"Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi." Lançais-je par dessus mon épaule, bien que cette affirmation soit totalement fausse étant donné la manière dont j'avais eu besoin de lui un peu plus tôt.

"Laisses moi rire." Retorqua-t-il de sa voix profonde, je frissonnais quand je vis qu'il regardait mes hanches puis croisait mon regard alors qu'il remarquait que je m'étais tourné.

Edward ne me posa aucune question quand je me dirigeais vers les escaliers et non l'ascenseur, et je m'assurais d'être devant lui pour monter les cinq étages.

Il revint à ma hauteur dans le couloir, portant une expression désapprobatrice sur le visage. "N'y a-t-il pas de sécurité dans ce bâtiment? N'importe qui venant de la rue peut monter ici."

Je levais les yeux au ciel pour la centième fois en quelques minutes, j'eus peur qu'il ne reste coincé regardant vers le haut. "Merci, _papa_, mais tout va bien."

Nous étions face à la porte de mon appartement, à peine quelques centimètres entre nous. J'allais m'occuper en cherchant mes clés, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward les agitent sous mon nez me rappelant qu'il me les avait prise plus tôt.

J'allais les lui faucher mais il fut plus rapide et m'offrit son sourire d'ange.

"Tu n'as pas dit s'il te plaît." Remarqua-t-il gentiment.

Si Edward était d'humeur joueuse, j'avais l'intention de lui offrir le meilleur de moi même.

Je me rapprochais et dit "Tu veux que je te supplie,Edward c'est ça?"

Edward fronça les sourcils, le sourire avait disparu, et c'est à cette seconde que je réalisais que j'en faisais peut être trop. Parce que même avec tout mon courage, j'étais en dernière Ligue et j'essayais de passer chez les meilleurs. Edward avait des années d'expérience sous le coude, avait fait des choses auquels j'avais plus que rougis quand ses frères m'en avaient touché un mot, et j'essayais de flirter avec lui.

"Quelle proposition fort alléchante, _Ange_." Le surnom m'indiqua subtilement qu'il ne m'en croyait pas capable. Il se pencha en avant et je sentis son souffle sur mon visage quand il me répondit "Je pense que c'est _exactement_ ce que je veux. Supplie. Supplie moi."

_Et merde._

Il valait mieux tard que jamais que la Bella aventureuse fasse son apparition.

Je posais ma main sur sa nuque, à la naissance des cheveux et le fixa droit dans ses magnifiques yeux verts.

"S'il te plaît Edward..." Murmurais-je, m'assurant de laisser échapper un petit gémissement, "S'il te plaît, est ce que je pourrais les avoir? S'il te plaît? Edward, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, s'il te plaît?" J'étais tellement excité à cet instant que je ne suppliais _plus_ pour mes clés.

Je frissonnais quand Edward murmura un âpre "_putain_" dans un souffle, mais moins frissonnante quand une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir ruinait n'importe quel moment nous étions en train d'avoir.

Les doigts d'Edward vinrent emprisonner mon bras alors qu'il le retirait gentiment(jugeant pat la façon dont ses yeux se consumaient)et à contre coeur de ses cheveux. Il gardait ma main dans la sienne néanmoins.

"Bella, tu l'as complètement mérité." Il referma mes doigts sur les clés et embrassa doucement mon poing fermé.

Je ris, tentant de relâcher la pression et introduit mes clés dans la serrure.

"Elles me seront pas vraiment d'une grande utilité excepté pour l'appartement, étant donné que mon camion est au travail. Merci mon Dieu, mes colocataires ont une voiture aussi."

Edward rit également, reculant lentement les yeux toujours fixés sur moi. Il avait ouvert la porte de la cage d'escalier quand il dit "Stupide amie. Tu n'auras pas besoin de ton camion. Je viendrais te prendre avant le boulot lundi." Puis il disparut par la porte comme si c'était une histoire arrangée.

_Et ben merde_. Le premier jour de la semaine commencerait très bien.

En plus, je jurais de trouver pour lundi de quoi infliger une nouvelle et délicieuse torture à Edward Cullen.

* * *

Et voilà! Alors, réactions? Notre Eddy se décoince c'est pas génial ça?

Le chapitre 9 s'intitule : Innuendo, ce qui signifie Insinuations...

On aura droit à un autre rêve made in Bella, et au lundi matin où Edward vient la chercher et rencontre Rosalie et Alice.

Je vais donc vous le traduire au plus vite!

Un peu de pub en passant, je viens de créer mon blog sur le cinéma, j'y parle des films que j'ai vu et aimé ou détesté, des bandes sons que je conseille(**Puky** ;) ) et j'attends vos suggestions. Je n'en suis qu'au début mais j'ai le projet d'agrandir ma cinémathèque!

Le lien pour mon blog : impossible de vous mettre l'adresse le site ne veut pas l'afficher donc je le met sur mon profil! merci d'avance et désolé pour le dérangement!

Voilà j'espère que vous passerez y faire un tour!

A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!

Leave me some love...

Marion


	10. Innuendo

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de NorthernLights17.

Je vous met le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

et sa fiction : .net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 9! Mon Dieu je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que cela faisait plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre! Honte sur moi! Je fais tout mon possible pour le poster plus vite, je me suis déjà attelée à la traduction du prochain chapitre, je vais me dépêcher un peu promis!

Bien alors ce chapitre... Comme je vous l'avais dit, un petit rêve made in Bella qui devrait vous plaire je pense, et puis le fameux lundi matin évidemment!

Je voulais remercier une fois de plus toutes celles d'entre vous qui me laisse un review, j'apprécie réellement. Bienvenue aussi à celles qui viennent juste de découvrir ma traduction!

**Magicvanille** tu peux aller voir la version originale ne t'inquiètes pas je te le recommande d'ailleurs car même si je fais de mon mieux pour la traduction je préfère tellement la version de Northernlights17, il y a des blagues ou des jeux de mots qui sont pratiquement intraduisibles en français mais qui sont tellement drôles en anglais et je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir le talent de pouvoir vous les faire partager.

Donc à celle qui comprenne bien l'anglais je dis lisez aussi la version originale et pour les autres je fais de mon mieux, avec pas mal de recherche de vocabulaire autant en français qu'en anglais!

**San59** je suis vraiment très honorée de ta review car je suis totalement fan de tes fictions! Donc merci beaucoup!

Et pour finir merci aux fidèles qui se reconnaîtront qui laissent des reviews à chaque chapitre et depuis le début! Sa me fait vraiment chaud au coeur!

Bref j'arrête mon blabla et je vous retrouve en bas!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Innuendo**_

BPOV

_A mon immense horreur, juste au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermait, l'attaché-case d'Edward s'interposa entre elle, et Edward entra une fois les portes ré-ouvertes._

_Je regardais fixement les portes, espérant survivre aux prochaines 45 secondes, quand il se tourna pour me faire face._

_Je refusai de le regarder, même si je sentais ses yeux sur ma joue._

"_Isabella - _Bella._ S'il te plaît, regarde moi. S'il te plaît."_

_Quand il constata que je continuais à fixer mes pieds, il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'appareil, envoyant valser son attaché-case. _

"_Je te le demande gentiment Bella." M'avertit-il, indiquant qu'il était probable que cela change si je n'obtempérais pas. "Mais je ne répéterais pas une nouvelle fois."_

_Comme je savais qu'il était sérieux, je relevais la tête et le menton de manière provocante. "Je ne vais pas faire semblant d'être tienne si tu me traites comme de la merde toute la semaine."_

_Okay._

_C'était probablement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire._

_Je pouvais donner tous les noms imaginables à Edward, de tapette à trou du cul dégénéré et il l'aurait ignorer. Mais lui dire que je n'étais pas à lui était l'idée la plus brillante que je n'avais jamais eu. Surtout quand j'étais coincé ici avec lui._

_Le visage repenti qu'il arborait changea, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y apparaisse plus aucune expression. Je pouvais seulement voir le prédateur dans ses yeux, ce qui m'indiquait dans quoi j'étais fourrée._

"_Je voulais m'excuser, Ange. Me racheter pour te montrer à quel point je suis désolé." Dit-il gentiment en s'approchant de moi. Je reculais instinctivement jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur. Il s'arrêta quand son corps n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, et se pencha pour qu'il puisse me regarder dans les yeux. "Mais apparemment tu n'as pas appris ta leçon. Tu. _M_'appartiens."_

_Sa langue vient lécher sa lèvre comme si il anticipait la suite, "Je vais te ramener à la maison et baiser ta délicieuse petite bouche avec ma queue. Ce qui te fera mienne." Il commença à remonter lentement ma robe. "Je vais baiser ta petite chatte tellement fort que tu en grimaceras encore la semaine prochaine. Ce qui te fera _mienne_." Il se colla complètement à moi, son érection vint s'écraser douloureusement contre mes hanches. "Et surtout, je ne te laisseras pas jouir avant ce putain de lever de soleil. Parce que tu es mienne, et tu feras comme je le désire."_

_Il enfonça son pelvis dans le mien encore une fois, le choc de son érection me fit mal une fois de plus. "Tu sens ça? Ce que cela me fait d'être près de toi?" Ses hanches bougèrent une nouvelle fois, il s'enfonça encore plus profondément, "Nous allons devoir prendre soin de ça avant de rentrer à la maison, n'est ce pas Ange?"_

_Subitement ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, ses dents essayèrent de me mordre jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la bouche pour reprendre mon souffle. Edward saisi cet avantage pour introduire sa langue dans ma bouche. Il m'embrassait comme si il voulait me dévorer et m'utilisait comme un objet dévoué à son propre plaisir._

_J'aimais chaque seconde de ça._

_Encore plus quand ses mains vinrent agripper mes fesses me soulevant presque du sol. Edward se servit de ce nouvel angle pour avancer encore ses genoux et ainsi pousser plus loin encore. Le gland de sa queue, seulement séparé de ma peau par mes dessous et son pantalon, venait frapper directement sur mon clitoris._

"_Oh mon Dieu..." murmurais-je, me collant au mur. Une de ses mains se plaça dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui de plus près et accentuer ces frottements._

"_Tu es si humide pour moi," grogna-t-il, alors qu'il continuait à pousser, il sentait sans difficulté à quel point je l'étais. "Tu vas rester comme ça toute la nuit, allumeuse."_

_Il essaya de m'embrasser une fois de plus, mais le plaisir semblait prendre le dessus et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de souffler de l'air chaud dans ma bouche tandis que ces hanches accéléraient le mouvement._

"_Puis-je venir?" Suppliais-je, parce que il était encore en train de buter contre mon centre et j'étais si mouillée qu'il y aurait une auréole sur son pantalon._

"_Dis moi à qui tu appartiens." Grogna-t-il, utilisant sa main sur mes fesses pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui si c'était possible._

_Je voulais le lui dire, parce que c'était l'entière vérité, mais la fierté me consumait depuis la semaine dernière réussit juste - _tout juste -_ à empêcher la frustration de prendre le dessus._

"_Vas en enfer," grondais-je férocement, en même temps que je poussais mes hanches en avant._

"_Ce sera ta perte bébé. Je vais quand même te faire mienne." Le bâtard changea d'angle pour qu'il aille plus lentement, loin de mon centre nerveux. Les frottements devinrent une torture, juste assez pour me garder au sommet mais pas assez pour m'en faire redescendre._

_Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant que ces hanches revinrent à ma rencontre encore plus vite._

"_Embrasse moi. Embrasse moi maintenant." Ordonna-t-il, redressant la tête qu'il avait enfouit dans mon cou, et où il avait laisser des baisers chauds et humides ainsi que quelques morsures._

_Je pressais ma bouche contre la sienne, l'autorisant à sucer ma lèvre inférieure._

_Son corps se tendit, il me donna un dernier baiser, me mordant la lèvre avant de venir. Cela lui prit plus d'une minute pour calmer sa respiration mais cela en aura pris moins si il n'était pas en train de sucer ma lèvre pour atténuer la morsure._

_Finalement il s'éloigna, arrangea ma jupe avec un petit sourire à la vue de mes sous-vêtements mouillés. Je l'aurais été toute la nuit, comme il le voulait._

_Mon corps suivait ses ordres même si ma raison me hurlait le contraire._

Mes rêves devenaient progressivement de plus en plus fréquent. Il augmentait en fréquence comme en domination et en agressivité. Dans mon subconscient, je laissais Edward user et abuser de moi, me torturer et me tenter, me baiser avec un énorme manque de sensibilité.

Et je ne pouvais en descendre.

Trois nuits comme celle là - d'imaginer notre trajet en ascenseur _très _différemment - et j'étais jeune, consentante et affamé de voir Edward lundi matin.

Quand je fis mon entrée dans la cuisine, Alice et Rose étaient déjà réveillées, assises au bar devant un copieux petit-déjeuner et superbement habillées.

"Bella, tu es magnifique!" Me complimenta Rose, au moment où j'entrais.

Je portais une robe grise genre baby-doll, qui était serrée et ajustée à mon corps, accentuait la finesse de ma taille et l'arrondi de ma poitrine. Enfin, selon Alice c'était l'effet donné. J'aurais pris le compliment de Rose facilement mais je savais qu'elle essayait de me distraire du principal. Je fronçais les sourcils de suspicion and pris la parole tandis qu'Alice me donnait un toast.

"Merci Ro, mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites debout à," je jetais un regard dramatique à mon Blackberry, "6h15 du matin, habillés comme les Catins-Sont-Dans-La-Place, quand aucune de vous n'a besoin de quitter l'appartement avant 10h?"

A la défense d'Alice elle n'essayait pas de me distraire comme le faisait Rose.

"Oh allé Bella! Tu as le béguin pour lui depuis plus de quatre moi et demi; je pense qu'il est de notre _devoir_ en tant que meilleures amies de le rencontrer. Et nous nous sommes habillées car Jazz m'a dit qu'Edward trouvait les premières impressions très importantes." Je levais les yeux au ciel - tout ce que Rose et moi avions entendu depuis vendredi était "Jazz a dit" ci et "Jazz a dit" ça.

Je commençais à regretter de leur avoir parler de ce que nous appelons maintenant "l'accident de l'ange". Elles ont appris la manière dont Edward m'a traité dans l'ascenseur, puis le flirt après en être sortie, elles ont refusé de m'autoriser à quitter la pièce quand Edward m'a appelé hier après-midi.

A la seconde où j'ai vu s'inscrire sur mon téléphone "Patron", j'ai fais l'erreur de laisser échapper un sifflement, ce qui bien sûr leur a mis la puce à l'oreille.

Au son de la voix de velours d'Edward, un frisson m'a parcouru jusque dans mon centre nerveux.

"Allô?" Je tentais de garder une voix calme et désintéressée, et les filles m'ont dit ensuite que j'avais réussi.

"Allô Bella. C'est Edward." Il semblait satisfait, et je réalisais qu'il aimait qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms.

"Hey Edward, comment vas-tu?" Alice avait levé les yeux au ciel à ma solennité, tandis que Rose écrivait furieusement quelque chose sur son téléphone.

"Mieux maintenant." Je pouvais entendre son sourire, et je sentis que je loupais une sorte de blague. "Mais plus important, comment vas-tu? Tu étais vraiment secouée vendredi dernier."

Je rougis, me souvenant la façon outrageuse dont je l'avais dragué, et ignorai le texte que Rosalie me forçait à lire, "_dis lui ke tu veux kil vienne é que tu le suce"._

"Je vais bien. Je pense juste que je ne montrais plus dans un ascenseur avant un bout de temps." J'aurais ris si je ne m'inquiétais pas autant. J'avais essayé de monter dans l'ascenseur plus tôt et était restée coincé à l'entrée à cause de la panique.

"Cela va devenir un problème intéressant dans une ville de gratte-ciels. Nous verrons comment tu vas demain. Je passe te prendre à 6h30?" Je fis une petite danse mentale, heureuse qu'il se souvienne.

"Bien sûr, fais moi sonner quand tu es en bas." Ma voix nonchalante me fit sourire.

"Ne sois pas ridicule, s'il te plaît. Je viendrais te chercher devant ta porte - les belles femmes devraient toujours être escortées.

Sa dernière phrase m'avait fait perdre mon calme et ma nonchalance, mais heureusement il avait raccrocher avant que j'ai à lui répondre.

Maintenant je l'attendais, avec deux tasses à café à la main et une copie du deuxième tome de la trilogie _Les Infortunes de la Belle au Bois Dormant_ : La Punition.*

A exactement 6h30 à ma montre(ce n'est pas comme si je regardais l'heure toutes les 30 secondes)la sonnette retentit, et Alice, se déplaçant incroyablement vite pour quelqu'un de si petit, couru vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Edward était parfait comme toujours, dans son costume onéreux et bien soigné. Le sourire poli qu'il offrit à Alice s'agrandit considérablement à ma vue. Je sentis un sourire grandir sur mon visage pour lui répondre.

"Bonjour, je suis Alice Brandon, et voici Rosalie Hale, nous sommes les colocataires de Bella." Je pouvais voir qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'ajouter "et nous allons baiser Jasper et Emmett tellement fort qu'ils ne sauront plus leur nom une fois le troisième rendez-vous passé."

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer toutes les deux," murmura Edward, serrant et relâchant rapidement la main offerte par Alice.

Mais ses yeux ne m'avaient toujours pas quitté, même pour une seconde, et j'étais subitement anxieuse d'être seule avec lui, de devoir abattre la distance entre nous.

"Bonjour, Bella." Il respira et la façon dont il me regardait me fit combattre le rougissement, qui ruinerait l'effet, l'image de flirt que je voulais lui montrer.

"Bonjour Edward. Je suis prête maintenant, si tu veux." Je me demandais si cela semblait aussi cochon à ses oreilles qu'aux miennes? Ses prochains mots me répondirent.

"Oui, je veux bien." Aquiesça-t-il doucement, debout sur le côté de porte pour me laisser le précéder. Je dis au revoir aux filles quand je partis, et vis que Rose avait déjà sorti son téléphone.

Je lui tandis son café alors que nous marchions côte à côte dans le couloir, et le vis hausser les sourcils à la vue de mon livre.

"Oui?" questionnais-je de ma voix la plus calme. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, je glissais mon livre dans mon sac à main.

"Je pensais qu'être une soumise dans le premier livre était une punition suffisante pour la Belle au Bois Dormant."

J'eus presque envie de le traiter d'enfoiré. Si je ne le savais pas déjà, je n'avais pas de preuves qu'il les avait déjà lu.

"C'est un point de vue intéressant" répondis-je normalement, ignorant son expression quand il compris que je descendais par les escaliers, "mais je pense que le but des romans est de montrer qu'être une soumise peut être vu comme une libération et non une punition."

"C'est à dire Bella?" il me regardait dans les yeux en se mettant de côté dans les escaliers pour me faire face.

Si Edward voulait que je sois vulgaire, j'allais me mettre en mode Bella-vulgaire. Je fis semblant de réfléchir à ma réponse, calculant parfaitement en fait le moment de ma réponse à celui où il m'ouvrirait la porte. J'entendis mon Blackberry sonner, mais je l'ignorais pour l'instant.

"La Belle est dénué de toutes sortes de soulagement sexuel tant que ce n'est pas physiquement nécessaire." Lui dis-je pensivement, en me tapotant les lèvres avec un de mes ongles roses. Puis le fixait directement dans les yeux au moment de finir. "_Imagine ça._ Imagine vouloir quelqu'un _tellement_ que tu en deviennes un animal. Une personne sans moral, agissant par instinct, capable de tout faire, faire plaisir à tout le monde tant que cela le mène à son but. Complètement libéré des carcans de la société."

"As-tu voulu quelque chose, _quelqu'un_ à ce point Bella?" Je vous rappelle que c'était Edward Cullen qui s'adressait à moi...

Je lui lançais un coup d'oeil rusé et pas quelque sorte d'oeillade qui ruinerait tout. Si je devais devenir Bella-l'époustouflante, je devrais m'exercer devant un miroir.

"Si c'était le cas, cela serait mon petit secret." _Avec Alice et Rosalie et Jasper et Emmett..._ "Et toi alors? N'as tu jamais eu envie de quelqu'un de cette manière Edward?" J'appuyais son prénom à la fin, car il adorait m'entendre le faire et moi, j'adorais le faire.

"Ton appartement est sur mon trajet pour aller au travail. Nous arrivons et partons toujours au même moment; je pense que je pourrais t'y emmener?" Cela ressemblait à un ordre, et cela me contrariais de voir à quel point cela m'excitais qu'il me donne des ordres.

Même si le changement de sujet avait été brutal, la façon dont il penchait la tête vers moi me troublait. Je me demandais quel était le lien entre notre conversation et le fait qu'il me conduise au travail, j'espérais que c'était parce qu'il planifiait de me laisser le conduire sur le siège arrière.

"Tu ne vas pas répondre à ma question?" Le taquinais-je, voulant le faire mariner pendant quelques minutes, bien que j'aurais préférer manger du verre plutôt que de refuser de passer quelques minutes de plus avec lui.

"Tu ne répondras pas à la mienne?" Contra-t-il immédiatement. _Merde_, il était rapide.

"Ensemble," Proposais-je.

Edward acquiesça et nous répondîmes en même temps.

"Cela m'est déjà arrivé."

"C'est bien." Dis-je, dangereusement jalouse de cette fille peut importe qui elle était. C'était probablement Victoria, la femme avec qui il sortait selon la rumeur quand j'avais commencer à travailler ici. Je me fis une note mentale de la juger et de la frapper dans les tibias.

Edward me regardait encore pensivement, la tête penchée de côté. Il semblait jauger ma réponse à quelque chose.

"Tu sais, je pense que tu fais exprès." Dit-il finalement, me tenant la porte ouverte.

"Faire quoi?" Demandais-je prudemment, la paranoïa me submergeais, et si ces frères lui avaient parlé? Je serais monter dans la voiture pour éviter son regard mais Edward était trop près de moi pour que je puisse faire un mouvement.

"Ça..." Dit-il et Sainte Mère, il se pressa soudainement contre moi, je le sentais dur contre mon estomac, mes rêves ne lui avaient pas rendu justice, parce que réellement, comment une fille peut-elle imaginer ça aussi gros? C'était certainement le Saint Graal des queues.

Mais plus important, _j'étais_ la raison de cette dureté et c'était tellement extraordinaire de le sentir contre moi, il était penché vers moi et son regard me consumait de l'intérieur.

En jaugeant toujours ma réaction, Edward se frotta à moi, avant de se reculer brutalement.

Il me tint la porte encore une fois, et j'essayais de m'asseoir sans me laisser tomber.

"Merci," Dis-je tremblante, même si je ne pensais pas vraiment au fait qu'il m'ouvre et ferme la porte, mais plutôt dans le sens où j'avais eu la plus merveilleuse expérience de ma vie.

"C'est un _plaisir_." Répondit-il, en fermant doucement la porte.

Aucun de nous ne parlâmes pendant le trajet jusqu'à la Tour Cullen, et je ne savais pas pourquoi il ne le faisait pas, personnellement je ne voulais pas briser ou aggraver l'ambiance tendue.

Pour ne pas rester fixer sur son pantalon trop serré, je vérifiais le texto que j'avais reçu un peu plus tôt. C'était Rosalie qui me disait :

"_Merde, Bella. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. C'était comme si Al et moi n'étions pas dans la pièce. En plus il te regardait comme si il voulait te manger."_

Aujourd'hui allait être un jour parfait.

* * *

Hihihihihi pas mal pas mal hein? J'attends vos réactions avec impatience je sens que je vais bien rigoler^^!

Bien alors le chapitre 10 s'intitule : Success? ai-je réellement besoin de traduire ce titre...?

Nous aurons droit au prochain chapitre une Bella très taquine avec Edward, je pense que vous allez aimer et nos deux chouchous vont réapparaître!! Je parle bien sûr...

d'Emmett et Jasper^^!

Je dois vous informer que Northernlights17 a officiellement terminé sa fiction il y a 2 semaines. Elle comporte donc 46 chapitres, épilogue comprise, et elle est tout simplement ENORME, du début à la fin, les interactions entre les personnages, les situations et les rebondissements j'ai adoré donc je me dépêche de vous traduire tout ça.

Et pour celles qui se le demanderaient, non elle ne compte pas faire de suite, mais compte commencer une nouvelle fiction sous peu donc je pense vous la traduire aussi si le prologue me plaît!

Vous pourrez pas dire que je vous donne pas de bonnes nouvelles ;)!

Voilà, voilà, à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!

Leave me some love...

Marion


	11. Success?

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de NorthernLights17.

Je vous met le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

et sa fiction : .net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

* * *

Comme prévu je poste beaucoup plus tôt que la dernière fois, seulement 2 semaines de délai, pas mal hein? Je sais je sais je suis contente moi aussi! Pas trop de nouvelles à vous donner ou de choses à vous dire cette fois, juste que dans une semaine c'est les vacances et que même si j'aurais pas mal de boulot pour la révision de mes partiels je vous promets de continuer à vous poster les chapitres le plus vite possible!

Je me répète mais encore une fois bienvenue à vous toutes qui découvrez ma traduction, n'hésitez pas à la lire en anglais c'est encore mieux.

Je tenais dire à **Letmesigne23** que j'attends toujours ses reviews car elles me font toujours beaucoup rire, celle de **Galswinthe** pour ses encouragements à chaque fois, celle de **Samy** toujours au rendez-vous.

Merci à **Milouu** pour tes compliments, **Puky** pour être toujours au rendez-vous.

Et à vous toutes qui prenez 2 minutes de votre temps pour me laisser un petit avis toujours sympa et souvent très encourageant.

Bon je m'arrête,

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Success?**_

BPOV

_Edward, Edward, Edward._

_Excuse moi Edward, tu as un appel sur la ligne 1._

_Je vais aller déjeuner à l'extérieur, Edward._

Tandis que je travaillais, je repassais dans ma tête tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire en l'appelant "Mr. Cullen" et je les remplaçais par Edward.

C'était étonnamment libérateur d'être autorisée à l'appeler par son prénom dans ma tête _et_ à voix haute, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le répéter, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus de sens.

Très bien, je l'admets.

Ce ne sont que des conneries.

Ce que j'essayais désespérément de faire était de me forcer à ne pas regarder si il était toujours physiquement réveillé.

Et ce que je ne pouvais vraiment pas m'arrêter de faire était de chanter : _j'ai excité Edward, j'ai excité Edward_.

Edward ne me regarda pas jusqu'à ce que l'on se gare au travail. Une fois qu'il eut stoppé la voiture, il pivota sur son siège et je pouvais sentir son regard percer un trou dans ma joue. Je ne le regardais pas, simplement parce que si je le faisais je ne fixerais pas ses yeux mais son entrejambe.

Je l'entendis laisser échapper un sourire déçu, et ensuite il dit doucement, "Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je pensais... Enfin, je sentais que..."

Oh merde, il pensait que je regrettais d'avoir flirter avec lui. Je relâchais ma lèvre supérieure que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'avoir mordu, et me tournais vers lui en fronçant les sourcils jouant la confusion.

"Avant?" Demandais-je d'une voix innocente, m'assurant d'utiliser le procédé Bambi pour les yeux.

Edward fronça des sourcils, créant une petite ride entre eux.

"Dans le garage... Quand je..." Commença-t-il, ne réalisant pas encore que je le taquinais.

J'ajustais mon sac à main et mon café, ouvris ma porte et commençais à descendre de la voiture. Au moment où j'allais sortir, je me tournai vers lui et le regard innocent avait été remplacé par mon spéciale prends-moi-maintenant.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, je n'ai rien _senti_. Peut être que c'était simplement dans ta tête."

J'eus juste le temps de le voir se pencher vers moi, ses yeux s'assombrissant dangereusement, avant que je ne ferme la porte. Apparemment j'avais bien cerné mon patron, parce que ce petit jeu sexuel avait énervé/réveillé le vrai Edward autant que l'aurait été celui des mes rêves.

Je ne fis pas trois enjambées avant d'entendre la porte d'Edward claquée et ses pas rapides derrière moi. Il était ensuite à côté de moi, une main dans le creux de mon dos, me guidant vers l'ascenseur.

"Tu n'as rien senti, hein?" Dit-il délicatement, pendant que je comparais cet Edward à celui d'il y a trois semaines. Trois, merde non, _une_ semaine en arrière, il n'aurait jamais, jamais marché si près de moi que je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers ma robe.

"Nope," Répondis-je d'une voix calme, appuyant bien le "p".

La main dans mon dos se déplaça lentement jusqu'à entouré de façon possessive ma hanche. Il se pencha, et il murmura à mon oreille.

"Et bien la prochaine fois, j'imagine que je devrais juste _pousser_ un peu plus fort."

_Oulalalalala_, il a dit la prochaine fois.

Je me tournais vers lui, et la main d'Edward se déplaça sur mon ventre. Je n'avais pas envie de l'enlever de là et il semblait que lui non plus.

"Un peu plus fort" Aquiescais-je, le regardant droit dans les yeux, "Et peu plus _bas_."

Je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais juste de dire ça. Et du fait de l'expression de son visage, lui non plus, parce que sa main vint maintenir ma taille alors qu'il me pressait contre les portes closes de l'ascenseur.

"Tes désirs sont des ordres." Dit-il dans un sourire en me regardant comme si j'étais un nouveau jouet bien brillant qu'il venait juste de gagner. En fait non c'était plus retors que ça. C'est comme si il avait _volé_ ce nouveau jouet à un bébé.

"C'est aussi simple, hein? Je veux, tu exécutes?" Marmonnais-je, presque incapable de parler considérant qu'il me tenait par la taille et que mes hanches étaient pressés contre les siennes. Il manipulait littéralement mon corps, le mettant en place.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, nous fûmes interrompus par un petit rire amusé. _Oh mon Dieu, s'il te plaît fais que ce ne soit pas celui à qui je pense._

Mes pires peurs furent confirmées quand les mains merveilleuses d'Edward quittèrent mon corps. Il recula un peu, appelant l'ascenseur.

"Bonjour Emmett," Grogna-t-il, sans se retourner.

"Coucouuuu Eddie" Répondit Emmett allègrement, "Qui essayes-tu de cacher derrière toi?"

_Comme si tu ne savais pas, crétin des Alpes_. _(NdT : oui je sais je sais, les Alpes aux States... Bref vous me passerez cette petite blague typiquement de chez moi surtout que la traduction exacte aurait parlé de montagnes^^)_

"Hey Emmett." Je me dégageais d'Edward. Le regard noir que je lui lançais aurait dû suffire à l'envoyer se cacher dans un coin, mais il ne sourit que plus.

"Et bien _bonjour_, jeune fille."

Je me sentis assez à l'aise en présence d'Edward pour taquiner son frère devant lui. "Fermes-la, Em. Ne devrais-tu pas être de l'autre côté de l'immeuble?"

Emmett et Jasper comme Carlisle, quand il était encore ici, avaient leurs bureaux de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

"Tu as raison, Banane." Acquiesça Emmett, en prenant l'allusion. J'allais me complimenter de mon regard, mais je remarquais qu'Edward en lançait un bien meilleur à son frère.

"Je te verrais au déjeuner." Me dit Emmett d'un air entendu, alors qu'il entrait dans l'autre cabine de l'ascenseur.

Notre ascenseur s'ouvrit avec un timing parfait. Il me sourit pendant qu'il maintenait les portes ouvertes, et ce n'est que quand il parla que je réalisais n'avoir pas bouger.

"Bella?"

"Je prends les escaliers." Laissais-je échapper, parce que regarder dans cet ascenseur, même si cela m'avait rapprocher du plus merveilleux des hommes, me terrifiais tellement que mon café tremblait dans mes mains.

"C'est au 50ème étage, mon coeur." Remarqua-t-il gentiment, je n'avais même pas compris comment il m'avait appelé.

"Et bien j'aurais un cul parfait quand j'aurais terminé." Raillais-je nerveusement, car il était près de moi comme s'il allait bondir.

"Je suis catégorique - bien que j'aurais besoin de procéder à une inspection plus pousser pour être sûr, que tu as déjà les fesses les plus parfaites. Maintenant viens là. Il n'arrivera rien." Il me fit signe avec l'un de ses longs doigts.

Je commençais à reculer, mais sa main agile vint agripper mon épaule pour me faire entrer dans l'ascenseur.

J'essayais d'en ressortir mais il me tenait trop fermement, je ne pus que protester d'un gémissement pitoyable.

"Non, tu ne le feras pas." Dit-il amusé. Mais cette lueur disparut dans son regard à l'instant où il vit à quel point j'étais bouleversé, bien que je sois à ma place préférée, les bras d'Edward.

"Tout va bien, chérie" Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, me tenant si serré que mes pieds quittaient presque le sol, "Crois tu vraiment que je t'aurais fait revenir ici si ils ne l'avaient pas entièrement réparé?"

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, et il ne semblait pas en attendre une, il promenait simplement ses doigts dans mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que j'entende les portes s'ouvrirent.

Je m'éjectais de ses bras pour entrer dans mon bureau à la seconde où je le pus. "Je sais que c'est réparé, c'est juste que je déteste être dedans." Me defendis-je.

Edward gloussa et me suivit dans mon bureau, attendit jusqu'à ce que j'ai posé mes affaires, il avait ma pleine attention avant même qu'il prenne la parole.

"Peut être que la prochaine fois je penserais à quelque chose de plus... Disons distrayant."

Je le fixais d'un regard cochon, parce que nos préliminaires verbaux (oh _s'il te plaît_ seulement des préliminaires) me donnais envie de lui sauter dessus.

"Si tu as la hauteur pour cette tâche." Marmonnais-je, en lui offrant un regard provocant. _Aller Edward_ disait mon regard _baise moi jusqu'à ce que je hurle ton nom et que je ne puisse plus me demander si tu es à la hauteur de la tâche._

Mon téléphone sonna avant qu'il puisse répondre (je l'ajoutais à ma liste de tueur de moment particulièrement intéressant) je décrochais et dis mon habituel "Bureau d'Edward Cullen", pendant ce temps il se mit à écrire quelque chose sur mon mémo.

Une fois finit il le retira du bloc et le colla sur mon front. Puis il murmura, _"Je serais dans mon bureau"_ et disparut par sa porte.

Je pris la note et il était inutile de dire que ce qu'il avait écrit de sa magnifique calligraphie suffisait à me faire oublier que j'étais au milieu d'une conversation.

"_Nous verrons si je corresponds à tes standards sur le trajet du retour."_

* * *

Vers le milieu de la matinée, j'eus un appel de Jasper qui illumina encore un peu plus ma bonne humeur.

"Hey Bella, juste par curiosité, car personne ne me dit plus rien,mais pourquoi bordel mon frère vient de m'appeler pour me demander de sa voix la plus faussement désinvolte à quelle heure nous allions déjeuner? Et pas seulement ça, j'ai du mettre son cul en attente et quand je l'ai repris, le mec fredonnait pour lui-même. _Fredonnait_. Edward. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein milieu d'un putain de trou noir."

Edward apparu au milieu de mon repas avec Jasper et Emmett. C'était pratique car j'avais eu le temps de faire un rapide récapitulatif de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis vendredi soir. Les garçons étaient fières de mon flirt et je me félicitais de leurs compliments.

Quand Edward arriva, il se laissa glisser sur une chaise pour être juste en face de moi. Nous étions face à face entre de se faire analyser par Emmett et Jasper, je fus surprise d'à quel point il fut facile à Edward d'entrer dans la conversation.

C'était comme si j'avais toujours vu le duo que formaient Emmett et Jasper, mais voir Edward les taquiner et donner des commentaires peu reluisants sur eux, et la façon dont les garçons lui répondaient, il était clair que c'était en fait le trio des frères Cullen. Tout au long du repas, Edward ne me quitta pas du regard et Jasper n'arrêtait pas de me pousser du pied sous la table pour me le faire remarquer.

Edward retourna à son bureau avec moi, ce qui était une chance, car j'avais besoin de son câlin réconfortant pendant le trajet en ascenseur. A 17h, Jessica commença à ranger ses affaires pour partir et quand Edward nous trouva entrain de faire notre debriefing quotidien sur les potins du jour à mon bureau, les yeux de Jessica sortir de leurs orbites quand il se joignit à nous.

Vers 18h30, je commençais moi aussi à ranger mon bazar avant de rentrer à la maison, et comme dans une attaque prévue de longue date, ou un magnifique timing, Edward arriva juste avant que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Il avait été tellement amical toute la journée, sans autres insinuations évidentes, et j'espérais que c'était parce que nous étions toujours avec une autre personne.

Je présumais quand même qu'il avait complètement oublié le contenu de sa petite note du matin. Sa conversation polie en attendant l'ascenseur renforça ce sentiment déprimant.

"Avons nous un appel des gens de chez Matthews?" Demanda-t-il, appuyé contre le mur d'un air détaché, les yeux toujours sur moi, comme les miens avaient été sur lui toute la journée.

"Il y a une heure environ. Ils ont confirmé ta réunion de demain," L'informais-je déçu, comme nous entrions dans l'ascenseur.

Mais je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter.

A la _milliseconde_ où les portes se refermèrent, Edward me poussait contre le mur, me maintenant seulement grâce à la force de son corps contre le mien.

Sa bouche couvrit la mienne, et avec un grognement il introduit sa langue à travers mes lèvres choquées. Ses mains étaient enfouies dans mes cheveux, tournant ma tête dans un angle différent pour pouvoir introduire sa langue plus profondément, la faisant courir sur mes dents et la réintroduire ensuite. Mes yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise et je pus remarquer le froncement de ses sourcils comme s'il souffrait.

Il ne semblait pas content que j'étais toujours figée, parce qu'il descendit une main de dans mes cheveux, et la posa gentiment sur ma joue, en explorant toujours ma bouche de sa langue asseyant de me persuader de donner une réponse.

A la même seconde où son merveilleux goût pénétra ma conscience, mes mains se placèrent automatiquement dans ses cheveux et avec un coup sec, je pressais mon visage contre le sien, usant du bout de ma langue pour masser le bout de la sienne.

Edward grogna de supplication, ses mains agrippant maintenant mon visage, sa langue commençant à entrer et sortir de la cavité humide de ma bouche. _Edward Cullen était entrain de baiser ma bouche avec sa langue._

Il haletait, grognait, gémissait et le voir si incroyablement excité me rendis encore plus excité si c'était possible, donc quand je me lamentais, gémissais, avait le souffle court cela l'excitait aussi, le cercle ne faisait que recommencer.

Avant que je puisse cligner des yeux, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et l'écho de voix dans le parking nous informa que le moment était terminé. Sa langue sortit lentement de ma bouche, et ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes dans un bruit de succion.

Edward s'écarta complètement de moi, si à ce moment là vous le preniez en photo pour l'accrocher à un mur, vous auriez l'image parfaite du garçon frustré sexuellement. Ses cheveux en batailles du passage fréquent de mes doigts, ses lèvres étaient mouillées et gonflées, un renflement significatif apparaissait de sous son boxer, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux presque incontrôlables. Il avait comme moi le souffle court, parce que, putain de merde, nous n'avions pas respiré de tout le trajet.

"Qu'en penses-tu Bella? Ai-je-été à la hauteur de la tâche?" Ses mots furent siffler mais il était remettait gentiment en place une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

La tâche? Très bonne distraction pour me faire oublier ma peur de l'ascenseur. Quand il m'a embrassé je n'avais même pas réalisé que _j'étais_ dans l'ascenseur. Donc oui, je dirais qu'il avait _complètement_ rempli sa tâche.

Je ne lui dis pas ça, j'attendais simplement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réellement amoureux, et lui répondis de façon désinvolte, "J'sais pas."

Je passais devant lui et sortit de l'ascenseur, me dirigeant vers mon pauvre camion, qui était garé près de sa Volvo.

Je m'appuyais contre la plate-forme et il me rejoignit, fixant un homme qui allait vers sa voiture garée à dix places d'ici.

"Tu ne sais pas?" Répéta-t-il incrédule, ses yeux s'attardant sur mes lèvres, qui, je le savais, été aussi gonflées que les siennes. "Je pense que tu peux faire mieux que ça."

Je me redressais prétendant de re-serrer sa cravate et murmurais contre ses lèvres "J'ai connu mieux."

S'il y avait un prix pour la meilleure provocation d'érection de l'année, je l'avais dans mon sac.

Edward attrapa brutalement mes mains qui traînaient encore sur sa cravate, les éloignant de lui.

"Si nous étions seuls je t'aurais fait retiré ces stupides mots." M'avertit-il. "Comme toujours, je passerais te prendre demain matin à la même heure, et je te prouverais que cette déclaration est fausse."

Bon Dieu de merde.

Le co-voiturage n'est pas juste _génial_?

* * *

Hahaha, que toutes celles qui doivent se racheter tout un pack de sous-vêtements lèvent la main!!

Enfin un peu d'action, de la pur de dur cette fois (sans mauvais jeu de mots évidemment vous me connaissez^^), je suis prête à parier que vous avez aimé!

Bien donc le chapitre 11 s'intitule : Control... encore une fois pas besoin de traduire je pense^^!

Dans ce chapitre Bella va mettre les nerfs d'Edward à rude épreuve, je vous jure que vous aimerez :D!

Donc je vous disais la dernière fois que NorthernLights17 n'a pas l'intention de donner de suite à cette fiction, j'ai oublié de rajouter qu'à mon avis il n'y en a pas besoin, sa fiction trouve une fin définitive.

Sur ce à très bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre!

Leave me some love...

Marion.


	12. Control

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de NorthernLights17.

Je vous met le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

et sa fiction : .net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

* * *

Bonjour à toutes!

Je pense que je vais passer très rapidement sur le fait que je suis plus qu'en retard, vous commencez à me connaître^^!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer assez longtemps pour traduire ce chapitre, trop de choses à faire et à penser ces derniers temps!

Avant de vous laisser lire je voulais faire une annonce : je lis en ce moment une fiction "Pride and Prejudices" en français qui s'intitule "Une autre histoire" par Maielle, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les fictions O&P sont assez rare en français et je trouve ça dommage car elles sont excellentes, donc je vous invite grandement à passer lire son histoire que je trouve merveilleuse et lui laisser un petit signe de votre passage ça fait toujours plaisir!

Et en tout cas, Maielle, merci pour ton soutien et tes mp, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec toi, comme promis mon nouveau chapitre avec tu le savais du retard.

Je ne vous embête pas plus,

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Control**_

BPOV

Je ne perdrais plus cette bataille de volonté.

C'était exactement ça.

Un défi.

Un leçon de contrôle.

Quand Jasper et Emmett vinrent dîner chez nous, je leur expliquais ce qu'il c'était passé avec Edward. Ils avaient romantisé le tout, en disant que c'était vraiment mignon, et qu'ils étaient ravis que mes plans aient marché.

Si au moins l'un d'entre avait compris la tension qui s'était installé entre Edward et moi, il ne l'aurait pas qualifié de mignon.

C'était une vraie guerre des positions, des lutteurs en action, la tension que créé deux aimants positifs qui se repoussent.

Edward m'avait embrassé pour la première fois lundi de la semaine dernière, et maintenant, mercredi de cette semaine, ce qui faisait un total de quinze baisers. Comprenez moi bien, je les aurais probablement comptés, mais je tenais à me souvenir des conditions, du baiser du premier matin avant d'aller travailler, à celui de ce soir juste avant de retourner à sa voiture.

La raison pour laquelle nous nous embrassions avait disparu. Ces derniers jours Edward n'avait pas arrêté de m'allumer, me disant qu'il s'assurerait de ne pas m'effrayer, et je lui avait répondu avec autant d'insinuations et de flirt dont j'étais capable. Puis chaque nuit, nous attendions à n'en plus pouvoir d'être dans l'ascenseur pour qu'Edward me tire vers lui une fois les portes fermées.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que l'avidité se transforme en réel impatience. Je remarquais qu'Edward conduisait plus vite, m'ouvrait la porte plus vite, me proposait son bras et me traînait presque vers l'ascenseur. La nuit, il attendait à mon bureau, son corps tendu par l'anticipation, pendant que je tentais de rassembler rapidement mes affaires sous son regard inquisiteur.

Il me pousserait contre le mur à la seconde où la porte se sera fermée, me serrant contre lui. Sa bouche serait sur la mienne tout le long de la descente.

Edward arrêta de me taquiner quand il découvrit qu'en appuyant sur le bouton stop il gagnait quelques minutes de plus. Il était clair que cela n'avait rien avoir avec le fait de me distraire d'une quelconque peur quand il prolongeait volontairement le moment.

Ainsi, quand Edward initia notre quinzième baiser pendant la descente mercredi soir, je savais que je devais faire quelque chose. Avant, à chaque fois je laissais Edward m'embrasser en premier, et diriger notre baiser. J'avais toujours peur qu'il me rejette ce qui m'empêchait de prendre le dessus.

Mais maintenant je savais que je devais lui montrer que je le pouvais. Pas parce que je n'aimais pas le sentiment qu'il provoquait quand il couvrait mon corps du sien. J'adorais ça. J'avais juste besoin qu'il sache que je pouvais posséder son cul autant que lui possédait le mien toutes les nuits, si j'en avais l'envie. C'était surtout, _surtout_ ça.

Donc quand Edward me poussa contre le mur, mon sac à main et son attaché-case déjà par terre, je reculais ma tête de ses lèvres.

Je fus momentanément distraite de mon plan possédé-son-cul quand je vis la douleur, le rejet et la confusion sur son visage. Il était _évident_ que mon simple écart de lui ne devrait pas causer ce genre d'émotions.

"Assez." Luis dis-je brusquement, déterminé de lui faire comprendre que je laisserais rien finir tout ça. Il tressaillit littéralement à mes mots, je pense qu'il comprit que je voulais dire assez de cette chose qu'il y avait entre nous.

Parce qu'il était figé sur place, il était facile pour moi de me servir des pans de sa veste pour le retourner et le plaquer contre le mur à son tour. Un autre regard douloureux, celui-ci remplit d'espoir passa dans ses yeux quand je me penchais pour murmurer contre sa bouche.

"A mon tour d'être en contrôle". Le regard d'espoir se transforma en soulagement, rapidement remplacé d'un regard de désir sauvage comme il faisait ce que je demandais.

Mes mains courraient contre sa chemise et je laissais mes pouces glisser exprès contre ses tétons durcis. _Une fois_. Sa joue se contracta. _Encore._ Ses mains me lâchèrent pour maintenir le bouton stop. _Encore._ Il retint sa respiration en sifflant et la relâcha brutalement.

"Oui, Bella, oui, tout ce que tu voudras..."

Je le réduisis au silence avec ma bouche. Comme je pressais ma langue contre la sienne, je laissais mes mains se balader contre les impressionnants muscles de son abdomen, les sentant se contracter et se tendre de désir.

Il ne combattit pas mon contrôle alors que je laissais ma langue explorer chaque centimètre carré de sa bouche, mais je pouvais sentir son accord d'être le réceptacle quand je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux bronze, les tirant, j'avais déjà compris qu'il adorait ça. Je tirais encore, sa tête était penchée et j'utilisais le nouvel angle pour explorer plus en profondeur sa bouche, tandis que la langue experte et affamée d'Edward léchais et suçais la mienne.

Après quelques minutes mes poumons me brûlaient, je me reculai légèrement et commençais à placer des baisers sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. Edward avait été un vrai gentleman à propos des mains baladeuses, mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant pour ma part, donc je laissais ma main descendre le long de son épaule, gagnant un grognement sourd, jusqu'à sa poche arrière, serrant fermement ses fesses. _Comment pouvais-je être toujours vierge quand il existait un cul pareil dans ce monde?_

"Oh mon Dieu..."grogna-t-il, j'adorais pouvoir lui soutirer ce genre de réaction, et je voulais en entendre plus , et je fis ce qui me parut le plus naturel, je laissais traîner ma langue le long de son cou.

Quand il sentit ma langue rencontrer la sienne, ses hanches poussèrent en avant automatiquement, ce à quoi il avait résisté jusqu'à maintenant. En même temps, je gardais mes hanches loin de lui exprès, pour qu'il n'y ai pas de frictions. Je le mordis gentiment mais pas jusqu'à laisser une marque même si j'en mourrais d'envie.

"Bella..."mais ce n'était plus un simple grognement, il grondait littéralement.

Il n'aimait pas que je le taquine. _Et bien c'est fort dommage Edward. C'est ce que tu récoltes pour m'avoir fait la même chose pendant environ quatre mois, puis pour m'avoir traiter comme de la merde pendant une semaine, et finalement pour décider de flirter._ Il était clair que j'avais des problèmes, mais avec son comportement à deux facettes, ce n'était pas surprenant.

Même si je voulais vraiment continuer à l'attaquer, je me reculais et lui lançais un regard d'excuses.

"Pardon, je m'arrête si tu veux." Lui dis-je innocemment, mais nous savions tous les deux que je n'avais pas loupé son avertissement.

Il relâcha brutalement le bouton de fermeture des portes, nous étions au garage depuis une minute(ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un nous avait remarqué), la porte s'ouvrit tout de suite.

Il ramassa mon sac à main et je vis l'effort qu'il fit pour me le donner gentiment. Le regard noir qu'il me lança renforçait la diminution de son contrôle.

_Laisse tomber, Edward..._

_Je le veux._

Il marcha juste derrière, il s'interdisait de poser sa main dans le bas de mon dos comme d'habitude.

Il claqua violemment nos deux portières et je sus qu'il n'y aurait pas de place pour une conversation.

C'était vraiment dommage car, cette dernière semaine, j'avais découvert que j'adorais parler avec Edward, presque autant que j'aimais l'embrasser. Okay, bon non pas aussi proche que ça, mais j'aimais parler avec lui plus que tout autre chose, les baisers exceptés.

Edward nous rejoignait, ses frères et moi, tous les jours pour le déjeuner, et parce que nous parlions souvent d'Alice et de Rosalie, nous envisagions une sortie à six. Comme le meilleur triple rendez-vous du monde. Les entendre discuter me permettait d'en apprendre beaucoup plus sur sa jeunesse à Forks, Washington, et à propos de sa mère, la seule Cullen que je ne connaissais pas encore.

A chaque moment de la journée, peut importe où nous étions, Edward me posait des questions sur ma vie et d'autres détails inintéressants. Cela aurait été platonique si on retranchait les moments dans l'ascenseur.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué que nous n'étions pas dans la bonne direction.

"Hum..."Dis-je en montrant autour de moi. Je me doutais que rester silencieuse serait mieux après ce qui s'était passé.

"J'ai faim." Dit-il hargneusement, mais je ne relevais pas le ton.

_Edward Cullen m'emmenait dîner. _

Considérant que cela faisait un moment que nous étions silencieux, je décidais de le taquiner un peu. Il _m'emmenait_ dîner après tout.

"Nous allons dîner?"Demandais-je de ma plus parfaite voix d'assistante personnelle.

"En effet." Acquiesça-t-il, d'un ton qui me défiait de le contredire.

"Oh c'est dommage." Okay, ce n'était pas la Bella professionnelle ici, c'était la voix-sexy-de-Bella-au-téléphone. "Je pensais que nous prenions un raccourci pour chez toi."

Il murmura quelque chose qui me semblait être du grec, me maudissant probablement au Neuvième Cercle de l'Enfer*, après quoi il se gara sur le parking d'un joli restaurant, _La Bella Italia._

Edward m'observait pensivement alors que le portier m'aidait à sortir de la voiture et je ne me sentis pas vraiment en sécurité. Je portais une blouse noir ajusté et une jupe cravate noir, mais son inspection me fis sentir comme si j'étais nue sous les projecteurs.

Aucun de nous ne parlèrent comme nous entrâmes, mais sa main était toujours dans le bas de mon dos, ce que j'avais désiré et ce qui m'avait réellement manqué ces derniers temps, je présumais donc que nous avions passé la partie où nous jurions en langue étrangère. Le restaurant était magnifique, éclairé seulement par des bougies, chaque table semblait être dans sa propre bulle. Je réalisai qu'il n'y avait que des couples ici, je me fis une note mentale, je devais le dire aux filles quand je le leur décrirais pendant nos soirées de debriefing.

Penser à elle me rappelai que je devais les appeler pour les prévenir que je ne rentrais pas pour le dîner. Quand Edward et moi nous installâmes autour d'une table j'étais déjà en train de composer mon message.

"Nous avons besoin de lait." Répondit Rose à la première sonnerie.

"Hey, Ro," Dis-je, envoyant un sourire rassurant à Edward quand il fronça les sourcils. "Je mange un bout avant de rentrer donc je serais à la maison un peu tard. D'accord?"

"Mon royaume pour un sac à main griffé, tu as un rendez-vous avec superbe coup de foudre?"

"Oui, pas de problème je ramènerais du lait. À plus tard."

À la seconde où je raccrochais, Edward me regardait plein de remords et je vis ses poings se serrer sous la table, comme si il voulait me prendre la main mais ne savait pas si je le laisserais faire.

"Je suis désolé" Dit-il de sa voix veloutée, "Je t'ai amené ici sans même te demander. Tu dois probablement avoir des plans. C'était incroyablement inconsidéré de ma part... J'avais juste le sentiment-"

"Comme si je t'avais sauter dessus dans l'ascenseur et ensuite t'avais allumé honteusement?" Offrais-je pince-sans-rire. Je ne pus pourtant réprimé le sourire qui me vint quand Edward se mit à rire.

"Je vois" Répondit-il, se penchant en avant et me regardant avec chaleur. "Je suppose que je devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas mâcher ses mots avec toi."

"Je suis sûr que tu pourrais le gérer,"Raillais-je.

Il grimaça, indiquant qu'il n'avait aucun problème pour encaisser l'allusion sexuelle que je venais juste de lancer.

"Et bien dans ce cas, tu dois répondre à mes questions pour le reste de la nuit. Je vais avoir besoin d'autant de munitions que possible."

À ma surprise, il m'interrogea sur tout, de mes livres favoris à mon opinion sur la crise économique. J'essayais de ramener les questions vers lui, mais il secouait la tête à chaque fois et répondait que cette nuit il voulait tout savoir à _mon_ propos.

Entre le plat principal et le dessert, Edward utilisa sa main libre pour caresser le poignet de la main que j'avais laissé sur la table. Il semblait qu'il devait trouver le courage pour le faire, ce que je trouvais idiot. Il avait été sur _moi_ depuis huit jours.

Néanmoins je pouvais voir en quoi c'était un grand pas, il faisait seulement courir ses doigts sur la peau douce de l'intérieur de mon poignet, mais combiné avec la façon dont il m'avait regardé toute la nuit, je sentais qu'il faisait _bien_ plus.

J'étais sûr que je rougissais face à certaines de ses questions. Le petit sourire sur son visage me le confirmais, et je pouvais presque sentir sa satisfaction. Il voulait me taquiner en retour.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

Pas ce soir, quand c'était ma nuit pour le posséder. Je n'étais pas prête à relâcher mon contrôle.

J'attendis que le dessert soit servi, ne voulant aucune interruption pour le plan diabolique que je venais juste de concocter. Nous étions entrain de parler de ma jeunesse avec Alice et Rose.

"Donc tu étais vraiment un garçon manqué?" Demanda-t-il, je ressentis le même sentiment de plaisir que j'avais ressenti toute la semaine quand je voyais à quel point il semblait intéressé par tous les détails de ma vie.

Je retirais discrètement mes talons pour laisser apparaître mes bas, et réfléchissais à comment mener mon affaire. Dans les films, c'était lent, subtil et terriblement chaud mais Edward et moi avions depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade. _Et merde_.

"En effet", Lui répondis-je, "en fait, seulement Alice était intéressée par les fanfreluches et les beaux vêtements. Rose était trop occupée à réparer des voitures et j'étais trop occupée à penser que les Velvet Underground** étaient des Dieux."

"Velvet Underground?" Il semblait heureux, mais je le remarquais à peine car je bus une longue rasade de vin pour me donner du courage. Puis je levais mon pied et le posais sur le bord de la table avant de le presser directement sur son entrejambe.

Le corps entier d'Edward fut secoué de tressaillements, et je pouvais sentir les battements de son sang à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Cela agit comme un électrochoc sur moi, je me sentis devenir humide, et mes tétons devinrent instantanément durs.

"Attends Bella... Que?" Il était choqué cela s'entendait, je sentis ses mains sur mon pieds bien qu'il n'essaya pas de les enlever.

Je tortillais mes orteils contre lui et il grogna mon nom en signe de défaite.

"Tu aimes Velvet Underground?" Demandais-je, en continuant à la taquiner avec seulement le bout des mon orteil qui faisait des mouvements de haut en bas.

"Oui ils étaient... _Putain_." J'avais pressé la plante de mon pieds contre lui, le faisant s'arrêter et jurer à travers ses dents.

"Tu ne les aimes pas alors?" Dis-je en souriant.

Il me lança un regard sinistre en réponse, je faisais courir mon pieds de haut en bas pour m'excuser, m'assurant de me mouvoir contre la totalité de sa verge _très_ dur. Il se recula, ouvrant les genoux pour que j'ai plus de place, je recourbais mes orteils et mon pieds.

"Oui, mon _Ange_..." Dit-il dans un halètement, je continuais donc, de haut en bas. Nous étions silencieux à par pour sa respiration difficile, et les fois où il grognait mon nom, n'importe qui qui regarderait Edward à ce moment là comprendrait ce qu'il se passait.

Ses yeux dansaient sur la peau nue de mon cou et de mes bras, mon visage, mes tétons pointés sous ma chemise, pour revenir sur mes lèvres.

Quand je le vis revenir à ce niveau, je pris ma cuillère et tournais la tête exprès pour qu'il puisse voir ma langue l'enrouler et lécher la mousse au chocolat qui y était, alors qu'en même temps je poussais mon pieds plus fort contre sa longueur.

"_Putain_." Jura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, ses hanches avancèrent vers moi.

Ses mains saisirent ma cheville, et ce n'était plus moi qui me frottais à lui, maintenant il frottait sa verge contre ma plante de pieds.

"_Bella_... Trop bon... Tu vas me faire..." Réussit-il à dire, je n'en revenais pas à quel point rien que ces mots m'excitaient, en plus du fait de voir Edward prendre du plaisir.

Je me penchais sur la table en même temps que je me frottais contre la tête de sa queue. Ses propres mains s'occupaient de la longueur que je venais de délaisser et comme si ses sensations n'étaient pas suffisantes, je me léchai les lèvres et murmurai, "J'aimerais que ce soit ma bouche qui soit sur ton épaisse queue en ce moment."

_Cela_ suffit. Edward se pressa contre sa main et mon pieds, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il s'effondra sur sa chaise épuisé, ses doigts massaient la courbure de mon pied, son touché était très tendre et reconnaissant. Il lui prit une minute avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose, et quand il le fit, il n'était pas vraiment le roi de l'articulation.

"Waouh" Murmura-t-il, sa tête dodelinait alors qu'il me regardait avec des yeux fatigués.

"Merci." Dit-je d'un air suffisant, jouant avec mon dessert et frottant mes cuisses. J'étais si humide que mes sous-vêtements étaient trempés et mon corps me lançait.

Son visage satisfait diminua un peu quand la réalisation le frappa.

"_Tu_ crois vraiment_ m'avoir_ contrôler, mon petit Ange?" Demanda-t-il, ses doigts maintenant sur mes mollets, les pressant.

Je ne pouvais comprendre comment il faisait pour me comparer à un Ange alors que je venais juste d'utiliser les mots "épaisse queue", mais je répondis avec un sourcil relevé par la supériorité.

"Tu le crois?" Rit-il sombrement, léchant ses lèvres, anticipant, "Et bien je te promets Bella, que tu sentiras l'effet de _mon_ contrôle bien avant que je te dépose chez toi."

_Très bien dans ce cas._

Je n'avais été jamais aussi heureuse de tenir les rênes.

* * *

* : le Neuvième Cercle de l'Enfer faire référence à la partie de l'Enfer qui accueille tous les coupables de traîtrise de quelques formes qu'elle soit.

** : Velvet Underground est un groupe de rock américain de la fin des années 1960.

Il est vrai que sur la fin, ce chapitre est plutôt mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ce n'est pas celui que je préfère, et vous?

J'attends comme toujours avec impatience vos réactions, critiques, remarques, suggestions, corrections d'orthographe (oui personne n'est parfait) etc.

Le chapitre 12 s'intitule : Erogenous Zone qui signifie (ai-je vraiment besoin de le dire?) Zone érogène.

Je pense ne pas vous surprendre si je vous dis que nos 2 handicapés des sentiments vont explorer les zones érogènes de Bella principalement!

Vous allez devoir prendre patience je fais mon possible!

A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre,

Leave me some love,

Marion.


	13. Erogenous Zone

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de NorthernLights17.

Je vous met le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

et sa fiction : .net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

* * *

Bien je pense que cela n'a plus vraiment de poids que je m'excuse pour mon retard je sais pertinemment que je suis impardonnable, maielle je n'ai même pas réussi à tenir le délai que je t'avais promis... Mais je crois que maintenant je vais arrêter de traduire tout d'un coup(je pète des câbles à la fin)je pense que je vais me débrouiller pour en faire un petit peu chaque soir donc ainsi il sera possible que je poste un chapitre par semaine*se sent très optimiste*.

Bien alors à part tout ça, je pense que vous allez plutôt beaucoup aimé ce petit chapitre que nous avait pondu Northerlights... Je ne vous en dis pas plus!

Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews, je ne peux pas vous répondre à toutes malheureusement étant donné que je mets déjà assez de temps pour publier. En tout cas je voulais vous dire que je suis très honorée, car cette fiction est aussi traduite en portugais, la traductrice a traduit plus de chapitres que moi et a à peu près deux fois moins de reviews que moi donc vraiment merci beaucoup!

Voilà je me tais,

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Erogenous Zone**_

BPOV

"_Tu le crois?" Rit-il sombrement, léchant ses lèvres, anticipant, "Et bien je te promets Bella, que tu sentiras l'effet de mon contrôle bien avant que je te dépose chez toi."_

Edward dut se rendre aux toilettes pour se nettoyer un peu et reprendre ses esprits après avoir fini le dessert, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire une petite grimace amusée, même si il venait de me dire littéralement qu'à la fin de la soirée je lui mangerais dans la main.

Quand il me répondit de la même manière, j'abandonnais immédiatement cette petite provocation. Sa grimace me rappelait que je venais de lui lancer un défi sexuel et qu'il avait la ferme intention de gagner.

_Et bien je m'agenouillerais pas sans avoir combattu. Sans mauvais jeux de mots._

Au la seconde où il disparût dans les toilettes pour hommes, je me précipitais dans ceux pour femmes. Il y avait une vieille femme qui me souhaita "une bonne soirée".

"N'est-ce pas?" répondis-je, la choquant irrémédiablement quand je retirais mes bas juste devant elle. À la seconde où j'en étais libéré et après que la vieille dame soit partie avec un air scandalisé, j'enlevais mon shorty et remettais mes bas. Voyons quels yeux se lèveront au ciel quand Edward trouvera _ça_.

J'essayais de ne pas analyser le fait que je voulais qu'Edward jette un coup d'oeil sous ma jupe ce soir, ou de ne pas me demander si il avait réalisé que j'étais toujours vierge, ou pourquoi il m'évitait _réellement_ ces deux dernières semaines, ou la façon dont il réagirait quand il découvrirait que j'avais tout arranger pour le séduire. Je n'avais pas de réponses pour aucune des mes questions, je les repoussais donc dans un coin de ma tête.

Je jetais un petit regard dans le miroir alors que je redonnais du volume à mes cheveux et réajustais mon maquillage.

Au moment où Edward sortit des toilettes, j'étais nonchalamment adossé à un pilier de l'entrée, les hanches en avant, et ressemblant probablement à une-heure-une-pute.

Si s'était le cas, le regard que me lança Edward alors qu'il venait vers moi et glissait une main dans mon dos m'indiquait qu'il ne m'avait pas engagé seulement pour une heure, mais que nous finirions probablement sur un piano à la _Pretty Woman_.

Son pouce commença à tracer de petits cercles sur ma hanche, alors que ses autres doigts étaient enroulés si loin de celle-ci qu'ils se trouvaient presque entre mes jambes. J'imagine qu'il était prêt à faire fi de son self-contrôle, car il ne m'avait jamais tenu de façon aussi possessive en public.

Edward me pressa contre lui alors que nous attendions que le voiturier ramène la voiture, il dégagea ma nuque pour qu'il puisse l'attaquer de sa bouche.

"Tu vas bien, ma chérie?" demanda-t-il, entre deux suçons, il était vraiment en train de me sucer le cou. "Tu sembles un peu distraite."

"Je vais bien." _Espèce d'enfoiré_. Il savait exactement ce qu'il me faisait. Il repoussa soudainement les cheveux tombés sur une de mes épaules, pour que le bout de ses doigts puisse masser le bas de mon cou. Je m'empêchais de baver pour ne pas tâcher mes coûteux talons.

"Savais-tu..." me demanda-t-il, après avoir lécher mon lobe, pour que sa chaude respiration stimule la partie mouillée "... Que le lobe et la base de ton cou sont deux zones érogènes?"

"Non je ne savais pas que tu, tu..." J'essayais d'adopter un ton sévère mais cela sorti dans un souffle, mais toutes les tortures qu'il m'infligeait m'avait vaincu et c'est seulement grâce aux bras qui m'entouraient que je ne me laissais pas choir au sol.

"Tu cherches tes mots mon Ange?" Il me cherchait et heureusement le voiturier n'était pas encore là, parce que sa main descendit, entre la soie de mes seins, le long de mon ventre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plaquée juste là où je la voulais. Il ne pouvait pas incurver sa main car ma jupe était trop ajustée mais si il l'avait pu je sais qu'il l'aurait fait.

"Comme je le disais, quand je te touche ici," ses doigts caressaient mon cou, "Et te lèche ici," sa langue vint toucher mon lobe, "Tu le sens ici." Et il appuya doucement sa main entre mes jambes. "N'est-ce pas?"

"Quoi, tu as lu l'Anatomie pour les Nuls?" Grondais-je férocement. De toute façon, peut importe ce que faisait Edward, que ce soit me lécher l'oreille ou me demander un dossier quelconque, je le ressentais toujours dans mes sous-vêtements.

"Pourquoi, tu t'offres à mon étude?" Le bâtard souriait satisfait, mais il ne devrait pas être si suffisant car je le sentais déjà redevenir dur.

La voiture arriva, ce qui était une chance, car si cela n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais probablement été _la_ première à venir.

Je le repoussais, agissant comme si cela n'avait eu aucun effet sur moi et dit "Et bien si c'est au nom de la recherche scientifique..."

Une fois que le voiturier m'eut ouvert la port, et Edward lui ayant donné un pourboire généreux, sa main vint se refermer sur ma cuisse au dessus de ma jupe, et il démarra.

"Puis-je te poser une question personnelle?é Demanda Edward après une minute. Je voulais acquiescer mais sa main dessinait d'innocents cercles sur ma cuisse, ce qui repoussait toutes réponses cohérentes loin de ma portée.

J'aurais dû réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre car il se se tourna vers moi et me dit d'une voix mortellement sérieuse "Je sais que Em et Jasper sortent avec tes colocataires maintenant mais je me demandais si... Je veux dire, ces fleurs que tu as reçu de l'un d'eux..?"

_S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, faites qu'il soit jaloux. _

"Je pensais que vous vous disiez tout?" Répondis-je surprise. Parce que autrement comme Emmett et Jasper auraient su les secrets de la vie amoureuse d'Edward?

Ma question sembla faire hésiter Edward et il était manifestement très prudent dans sa réponse "Jusqu'à un certain point. Nous avons nos secrets."

C'était le point central de tous mes problèmes avec cet homme car quand il disait "nous", cela voulait dire lui.

"Les fleurs étaient d'eux deux. Pour me remercier de leur avoir arranger les choses avec les filles. Crois-tu que je laisse le massage des pieds à n'importe qui?"

"J'espère bien que non" Répondit-il "Et je suis content pour les fleurs, j'aurais détesté devoir me battre contre ma propre chair et mon propre sang avec une pioche."

Je ricanais comme une jeune fille quand son béguin lui prêtait attention(ce qui en réalité était en train d'arriver) mais m'arrêtais quand je sentis sa main remonter ma cuisse, _sous_ la jupe.

"Je te dérange ma chérie?" Questionna-t-il innocemment, en réponse à mon rire interrompu brusquement.

"Non" Fut tout ce que je pus répondre. Les doigts d'Edward remontaient le long de l'intérieur de mes cuisses sur mes bas, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la Terre Promise.

"Délicieux à entendre. Maintenant soulève tes hanches pour moi s'il te plaît." _Quel était son problème de me dire de faire une chose pareille d'une voix si scandaleusement polie qui me plongeait dans une pagaille sans nom. _

Je soulevais mes hanches, et il repoussait ma jupe qui forma un tas autour de ma taille.

Il fit un geste compliqué et je notais que nous étions près de chez moi. Puis je remarquais ses yeux noircis qui regardaient entre mes jambes avant qu'il ne se tourna une fois de plus vers la route et replaça sa main sur ma cuisse.

"Tu ne portes rien en dessous." Grinça-t-il, sa main me serrant un petit peu plus alors qu'il remontait le long de ma jambe.

_Une claque pour Bella._

"Cela ne sera pas un problème pour toi, n'est-ce pas?" Demandais-je le mettant au défi.

Edward entrait sur le parking de mon immeuble, qui ne comptait pas âme qui vive, il réussit à trouver un place dans le coin, contre le mur, où nous étions assez bien cachés. Au moment où il eut éteint la voiture, il retira sa ceinture et se mit de façon à être à genoux face à moi.

"Tu veux toujours ta leçon sur le contrôle, donc qu'il en soit ainsi."

Il utilisa le levier de mon siège pour me faire basculer en arrière. Je tournais la tête pour pouvoir continuer à le voir, et je le regardais se placer pour ensuite déchirer en deux mes bas. Il laissa mes talons reposés au sol pour dévoiler mon offense.

Edward déplaça sa main entre mes jambes, et je pouvais sentir l'un de ses doigts sur mon clitoris, et un autre à mon entrée. Mes yeux roulèrent entièrement dans leurs orbites, je me suçais les lèvres, m'extasiant sur la sensation.

"Tu es si humide et gonflée. Est ce que cela te fait la même chose quand je te taquine?" Il me reluquait. _Edward Cullen me regardait comme si j'étais une pièce de viande_. Je remerciais mentalement tout type de divinités, de Bouddha à Superman.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer en réponse, parce que mon état actuel d'excitation ne faisait qu'augmenter.

"Peut-être as-tu remarquer, Bella, que j'ai des doigts particulièrement longs?" Il les remua sous mon nez, alors que je gigotais à l'intérieur. "Quand j'étais enfant, ils m'aidèrent à devenir un pianiste qualifié. En tant qu'adulte... Et bien disons seulement que je leur ai trouvé une autre utilisation."

Puis, sans m'avertir, il plongea son index en moi, ses autres doigts caressant la peau autour de mon entrée et son pouce juste sur mon clitoris.

Mon dos s'arqua immédiatement, du fait des sensations, bien que je me le sois déjà fait, il avait raison, il avait vraiment de _très_ longs doigts.

Il ne bougea pas ses doigts pendant un moment, sans doute pour tester l'étroitesse de mon corps et pour que je puisse m'ajuster.

"Peux-tu écarter les jambes, s'il te plaît? J'aimerais voir ta petite chatte trempée pour moi."

Il utilisait encore le ton poli mais chargé de promesses, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire ce qu'il demandait. Je le regardais dans les yeux, m'assurant de capturer son attention alors que j'ouvrais mes jambes, et il me fixa quelques instants comme si j'étais son dîner et qu'il était affamé.

Il retira presque entièrement ses doigts jusqu'à ce que je ne sente qu'un tout petit contact et il replongea entièrement. Pendant qu'il me regardait _affamé_, il répéta l'action, encore et encore, me baisant avec ses magnifiques doigts.

Je regardais les muscles de son avant-bras alors qu'il bougea la main, écoutait la façon dont sa respiration était aussi lourde que la mienne, le son mouillé de ses doigts bougeant, et je sus que c'était le moment le plus incroyable que personne n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie. Puis j'imaginais ce qu'il serait d'avoir sa verge remplacé ses doigts, ce qui me fit frissonner pour avoir encore plus de frottements.

En réponse à ma demande silencieuse, Edward autorisa doucement un autre de ses doigts à rejoindre le premier, me laissant m'y accommoder. Quand il commença à bouger celui-ci en même temps que le premier, nous grognâmes tous les deux de plaisir.

"_Putain_ Bella, tu es si humide... Et _tellement_ étroite. Je peux à peine bouger mes doigts en toi."

"Mmmmm, imagines à quel point se serait bon autour de ta queue." Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre, parce que c'était exactement ce que j'imaginais.

Il laissa échapper un grognement inhumain, et il replongea encore ses doigts en les repliant. Avant que je puisse même gémir de plaisir, il me déplaça de mon siège pour le sien, et nous étions maintenant beaucoup plus horizontal.

Puis il se pencha, et me rapprocha de lui si près que _mes cuisses lui frôlaient la tête_. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, et je glapis de choc et d'embarras, alors qu'une de ses mains me tenait fermement alors que les doigts de l'autre ouvraient mes plis.

"Edward que... _PUTAIN_." Avant même que je puisse finir, sa langue remplaça ses doigts, poussant profondément en moi, et je savais déjà de par nos accidents d'ascenseur qu'il avait une longue langue, mais maintenant je le savais _vraiment_. L'embarras que je ressentis s'envolait immédiatement au profit du plaisir.

Il continua à insérer sa langue en moi, la courbant, puis la réintroduisant entièrement, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa main m'empêcha de pousser en retour. Avec sa main libre, il appuyait sur mon clitoris en rythme avec les intrusions de sa langue.

"Oh... Edward... S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît ne t'arrêtes pas..."

Au moment où ma demande fut formulée, il retira sa langue seulement pour la remplacer par deux doigts, qu'il maintint en moi.

Il soufflait de l'air chaud sur mon clitoris, et j'entendis sa voix, "Je veux que cette jolie petite chatte se serre autour de mes doigts, je veux te boire jusqu'à épuisement, mais tu dois me dire qui contrôle la situation, Bella."

Ses doigts bougeaient peu profondément, me donnant à peine assez de stimulations, et c'était dans un état de pur frustration que j'admettais, "Toi. Tu me contrôles."

"_Mon_ Ange..." Grogna-t-il, avant que ses doigts se recourbent en moi, frappant un nouveau point et il mordilla mon clitoris.

Quelque chose de sombre puis de merveilleusement rose grandit en moi, et je gémissais son prénom tellement fort que nous avions de la chance qu'il n'y ait personne sur ce parking. Au même moment je sentis les doigts d'edward se retirer pour être remplacer par sa langue qui commença à me lécher de toute mon humidité, juste comme il l'avait prédit.

Mon corps s'effondra alors que je m'abandonnais aux sensations de mon orgasme, alors qu'Edward continuait à me laper, je pouvais sentir ses hanches poussées en avant, cherchant désespérément un contact.

Quand je fus enfin calmé, Edward s'écarta gentiment pour que je ne touche plus que sa poitrine, même si ses mains restèrent fermes quand j'essayais de bouger. Je ne pense pas qu'il pouvait me gérer en plus de son érection.

Je n'étais pas encore prête à relever la tête, donc je la laissais juste tomber sur la poitrine d'Edward. Ma respiration se clamait progressivement alors que j'écoutais ses grognements tandis qu'il se léchait les lèvres et les doigts.

"Tu as le goût du paradis, _mon_ petit Ange." Dit-il quand je regardais vers lui. Le fait qu'il appuie sur le "mon" le rendait effrayant, primitif.

Parce que je savais que cela le rendrait fou et que j'étais curieuse, je me penchais et pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il émit un petit couinement, commença à sucer ma lèvre et suppliant pour que je lui laisse l'accès de ma bouche. J'accédais à sa requête, et enveloppais sa langue, suçant mon jus sur lui. Quand je me replaçais sur lui automatiquement pour être au dessus de son désir, Edward s'écarta de moi, haletant.

"S'il te plaît Bella. Arrêtes s'il te plaît." Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de bouger, c'était si merveilleux, dure et cela soulageait ma chair enflammée. Les mains d'Edward se refermèrent une fois de plus autour de ma taille et me souleva de lui.

"Mais tu as raison Edward. J'ai un goût de _paradis_." Gémis-je, ne le taquinant même plus tellement j'avais besoin qu'il se frotte à moi.

Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, comme si il essayait de me stopper, ses mains toujours sur ma taille.

"Bella, s'il te plaît arrêtes mon coeur. Je ne veux pas qu'on ait notre première fois dans ma voiture. Et je ne pourrais bientôt plus me contrôler si tu continues à bouger comme ça..." Je fis ce qu'il demandait et il grogna de frustration alors qu'il essayait de me résister. Je me sentis envahi de ce pouvoir, parce que même si il me contrôlait énormément, j'avais moi aussi une sorte d'emprise sur lui.

"Merci. Maintenant je voudrais te demander quelque chose, taquineries et faux-semblants de côté, mais nous avons toujours eu tendance à aller droit au but, n'est-ce pas?" Edward rit à son affirmation.

Je posais mes paumes à plat sur son torse, lui montrant que j'étais sérieuse et que je lui donnais toute mon attention.

"Et bien je suis toute à toi maintenant." Plusieurs émotions passèrent sur son visage à mes mots, mais elles s'évanouirent trop vitre pour que je puisse les analyser.

"Bon à savoir." Murmura-t-il, repoussant mes cheveux dans mon dos alors qu'il continuait, "Je te dois des excuses. Je fais toujours les choses de la mauvaise manière avec toi." Je fronçais les sourcils, il semblait parler de quelque chose de plus long que ces dernières semaines.

"Ce n'est pas grave." Dis-je, même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Si il parlait de notre guerre de langues quotidiennes, et je ne lui en voulais _pas_ du tout.

"Bref, je me demandais ce que tu faisais vendredi soir?"

Je levais les yeux au ciel, il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que je lui avais dit au travail. "Je suis libre Edward, _toi_, par contre as un bal de charité au Musée d'Histoire Naturelle."

Edward me regarda comme si je manquais quelque chose d'évident. Je rougis, me demandant comment je pouvais passer d'une piètre analyse des expressions faciales à l'entière compréhension de ce qu'il voulait dire et pensait.

"Tu veux que je viennes avec toi?" Devinais-je.

"Je veux que tu sois mon rendez-vous." Clarifia-t-il, utilisant les mots exacts.

Je couinais de plaisir, cet homme venait juste de me faire avoir un orgasme et maintenant il me voulait à son bras, _officiellement_, comme son rendez-vous. Est-ce que la vie pouvait être encore meilleure?

Apparemment oui, parce qu'il me prit dans ses bras et me serra ensuite contre lui. J'étais dos au siège, avec lui entre mes jambes.

"Je te préviens, ne bouge pas." Grogna-t-il, pour que son large corps soit complètement entre mes jambes. Il n'y avait que le tissu de son pantalon qui séparait ma peau de son érection plus que visible, et je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point je voulais qu'il laisse juste tomber et me prenne.

Ses mains saisirent l'extrémité de mes hanches, les ouvrant, avant qu'une main vienne se placer sur le zip de son pantalon.

"Fais-le..." Haletais-je, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Le bas de mon corps lui était complètement exposé, son regard était presque psychotique.

La main d'Edward descendait le zip de son pantalon tandis que son autre main se posait sur ma poitrine, quand j'entendis un bruit métallique.

Il sortit violemment l'appareil qui l'offensait et vérifiait son correspondant.

"La putain de ligne professionnelle d'Emmett... Parmis tous les mauvais timing..." ses doigts faisaient roulé mes tétons pensivement, et il ne voulait clairement pas répondre, mais nous savions tout les deux qu'il était très étrange pour Emmett d'être toujours au bureau à cette heure là.

Il finit par jurer fortement, et répondit au téléphone, ne laissa pas Emmett placer un mot.

"Ecoutes moi bien, crétin d'ours, j'ai _Bella_, en ce moment sous moi, je suis sérieux : _Bella_, donc à moins que tu sois allongé dans une piscine de ton propre sang je... Je... Oh, bonjour Père."

_Et merde._

Papa Cullen était de retour en ville.

* * *

Alors, alors, alors?!!! Pas mal hein? Et puis la fin^^! Typique de Northernlights, surtout ne vous reposer pas sur vos lauriers elle est la spécialiste des rebondissements bien placés et dont on pense qu'il sera impossible de s'en sortir hahaha!

Le chapitre 13 s'intitule : Daddy Issues (en gros des problèmes paternels...)

On y verra la rencontre avec un Papa Cullen qui je pense va vous surprendre hahaha!

A très bientôt,

Leave me some love.

Marion.


	14. Daddy Issues

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de Northernlights17.

Je vous mets le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

Et sa fiction : .net/s/4992721/14/His_Personal_Assistant

* * *

Je suis très très très très en retard je sais! Mais le voilà ce nouveau chapitre, plusieurs d'entre vous ont poser la question, est ce que j'abandonne la traduction? La réponse est non peu importe le temps que je mets à poster sachez le. Bien maintenant que c'est dit, une bonne nouvelle, je suis enfin sortie des révisions, des partiels et de tout le tralala du coup vacances = beaucoup de temps! Les prochains chapitres arriveront vite je pense, je m'attelle au suivant des demain.

Merci à vous toutes qui continuer à reviewer, et qui avez la patience d'attendre mes chapitres, merci beaucoup. Je ne peux pas vous répondre à toutes individuellement, je suis désolée.

Maielle : promis je te dirais le résultat de mes partiels.

Ce chapitre je pense commencera par vous plaire et puis un peu moins ensuite...

Mais comme je vous l'avais dit Northernlights est la spécialiste des rebondissements...

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Daddy Issues**_

BPOV

_Et merde. Papa Cullen était de retour en ville._

J'étais incroyablement nerveuse alors que j'attendais qu'Edward passe me prendre jeudi matin.

La conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père avait duré seulement deux minutes, et j'eus l'impression que Carlisle appelait de la ligne d'Emmett parce que c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'être sur qu'Edward répondrait.

Tandis que j'écoutais Edward lui parler, je me rendais compte qu'il était à la limite de la politesse dans ses réponses, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jasper et Emmett. La différence la plus flagrante était sa façon de l'appeler "père", alors que Jasper et Emmett disaient "papa", ou même parfois "papou" par Emmett en plaisantant.

Ce qui me faisait penser qu'il y avait quelque chose du côté d'Edward qui rendait la relation difficile, bien que ce n'était que des suppositions basées sur mes observations. Cela pouvait simplement être le fait que son père a appelé juste au moment où un Edward très frustré sexuellement était sur le point de me prendre sur le siège arrière, mais encore une fois, je n'étais sûr de rien.

Bien que j'essayais d'être mortifié par la façon dont Edward parlait à Carlisle, son père, et mon big boss, de comment il allait me prendre, mon cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux choses merveilleuses que nous avions fait hier soir. Avoir été obligé de tout raconter mot pour mot aux filles n'avait pas non plus aider.

J'étais seulement capable de penser à Edward qui me fixait quand nous étions au restaurant, et la façon dont il disait "chatte" comme si la seule raison qui faisait que j'en avais une, était pour lui de m'apporter du plaisir.

J'étais en fait très déçue que Carlisle nous ait interrompu, parce qu'il avait complètement détruit l'ambiance qu'il y avait entre Edward et moi. Nous nous étions dit au revoir un peu embarrassé mais très passionnément juste après que Carlisle ait raccrocher.

Alice avait été choqué que j'étais prête à abandonner ma carte V sur le siège arrière d'une Volvo dans un parking, jusqu'à ce que Rose mette en avant le fait que _toutes_ les deux avaient perdu leur virginité de cette façon. Enfin, a quel point ça fait cliché?

Mon esprit se repassait les choses qu'Edward m'avait dit hier soir donc cela ne me surprit pas que quand il frappa à ma porte, ma première réaction fut de fermer la porte, le pousser contre et passer ma langue entre ses lèvres.

Quand je me reculai pour respirer, je le regardai à travers mes cils, il se cogna la tête contre la porte par défaite.

"_Jésus. Putain. Merde._ Dès le matin c'est trop bon."

Puis c'est mon dos qui reposait contre le mur, ses hanches bien calées entre mes jambes, mes mains étaient maintenus au dessus de nous par l'une des siennes, alors que l'autre empaumait ma poitrine.

"Tu aimes ça?" Demanda-t-il, son front reposant contre le mien alors qu'il regardait sa main sur mes seins. Je portais une robe noire très ajustée, avec seulement un soutien-gorge très fin en dessous, donc mes mamelons durcis répondirent à sa question. Je pouvais sentir une partie de son anatomie durcir aussi contre ma cuisse.

"Sais-tu _pourquoi_ tu aimes ça à ce point, ma chérie?" Murmura-t-il, ses lèvres contre les miennes, alors qu'il continuait à masser ma poitrine. "Parce que ton corps est sous _mon_ contrôle."

J'aurais adoré pouvoir nier cela, mais le fait est que Edward Cullen contrôlait mon esprit, mon corps et bien plus terrifiant, mon âme.

Il pressait ses lèvres contre les miennes, laissant sa langue pénétrait ma bouche ouverte. Il faisait cette chose merveilleuse qui constituait à mêler sa langue à la mienne et à la tourner. En réponse j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui. Edward les attrapa sous les genoux et bougeait pour être entre. J'avais presque peur de la vitesse à laquelle je pouvais donner une érection à cet homme.

Quand il se recula pour pouvoir placer des baisers chauds sur ma peau nue, je poussai mon corps contre son érection et haletai, " Sais-tu pourquoi tu es si dur Edward? Parce que ton corps est sous mon contrôle aussi."

Il ne tenta même pas de nier, "Oui, _oui_, mon amour."

Puis mon téléphone sonna, les premiers boutons de ma robe étaient défaits, les deux mains d'Edward étaient dans mon soutien-gorge, caressant mes seins nus, et il se frotta honteusement à moi en même temps que sa langue dans ma bouche.

Je rompis avec difficulté notre baiser, tentant d'ignorer la façon qu'il avait de continuer à masser mes tétons sensibles, tout en me fixant de ses yeux remplis par le désir.

"Isabelle S-Swan à l'appareil." Répondis-je dans un souffle. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, Edward frottait encore sa merveilleuse, donner-lui-un-putain-d'oscar de verge contre mon centre humide.

"Oh, bonjour Miss Swan, c'est Miss Stanley." Je tournais la tête, rompant le baiser qu'Edward avait réussi à initier. Jessica ne m'avait _jamais_ appelé Miss Swan avant, et l'entendre s'appeler Miss Stanley était presque aussi ridicule.

"Quoi de neuf, Jess?" Demandais-je, alors qu'Edward avait retirer ses mains de mon soutien-gorge et avait arrêté de se frotter à moi.

"Heuu" Jessica semblait nerveuse, et sa nervosité me gagna quand j'entendis ses mots, "et bien c'est juste que vous êtes en retard de presque une demi heure et Mr Cullen attend de voir son fils."

"Pas de problème Jessica. Ne paniques pas, nous y serons dans environ dix minutes." J'essayais de reboutonner ma robe d'une main, mais Edward, joueur, la gifla gentiment, et le fit pour moi, en m'interrogeant du regard.

"Dépêches-toi, Bella, il me fout la trouille et il a l'air très contrarié." Murmura-t-elle, augmentant ma propre peur.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" Demanda Edward dès que j'eus raccroché.

J'attrapais sa main et le traînais vers l'ascenseur, adorant le fait que nous en soyons au stade où je pouvais sans problème lui tenir la main, et qu'il soit plus que d'accord avec ce fait.

"Regardes l'heure chéri." Lui répondis-je, il leva les yeux au ciel en regardant son Oméga.

"J'allais juste prendre Isabella Marie Swan dans le couloir en vingt minutes." Annonça-t-il fièrement, m'interrogeant sur l'efficacité de sa mémoire de se souvenir de mon deuxième prénom inscrit sur le duplicata de mon livret scolaire.

"C'est sûr" Acquiesçais-je, "Maintenant, ton _père_ a attendu assez longtemps dans ton bureau."

Cela tua son sourire.

* * *

Quand Edward et moi sortîmes de l'ascenseur il y avait un mètre de distance entre nous, bien que nous savions que ça ne suffirait pas pour que Carlisle ne devine du fait du coup de fil d'hier soir.

J'avais rencontré Carlisle quelque fois ces derniers temps, mais il était de moins en moins présent, appliquant son plan de retraite. Les fois où je l'avais rencontré il était beaucoup plus comme Edward que comme Jasper ou Emmett. Il m'avait gardé à une distance toute professionnelle comme Edward mais emprunte de gentillesse.

Il n'y avait plus du tout de cette gentillesse maintenant, alors qu'il se levait gracieusement d'un des canapés de mon bureau et qu'il regardait son plus jeune fils.

"Edward." Le salua-t-il, ne lui donnant rien de plus qu'un hochement de tête. Pas d'étreinte, il ne lui avait même pas serrer la main.

Il y avait forcément quelque chose entre le père et le fils, et je ne pense pas que c'était juste moi.

"Père." Edward fut tout aussi catégorique. "Tu te souviens de Bella Swan."

D'accord, donc nous n'allions pas reconnaître l'éléphant qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Je tendis la main vers Carlisle, qui, à ma grande surprise, la prit entre les siennes et me regardait chaleureusement.

"C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Miss Swan." Répondit-il en souriant, c'était un sourire tellement _paternel_ que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire timidement en retour.

Toute son hostilité avait disparu à la seconde où il avait regardé dans ma direction mais elle était entièrement réapparu quand Edward s'éclaircit la gorge, Carlisle me lâcha la main et se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Ton bureau?" Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question et Edward lui offrit le regard le plus provocant que j'avais vu depuis Russell Crowe dans _Gladiator_.

"C'est bon. Ne me passe plus d'appels, s'il te plaît mon Ange."

Carlisle et moi pâlirent à ces mots, parce vraiment à quoi pensait-il, mais l'expression de Carlisle changea radicalement quand il se rendit compte qu'Edward n'avait même pas _réalisé_ qu'il avait utilisé mon surnom.

Carlisle entra en coup de vent dans le bureau d'Edward sans un mot, alors qu'Edward me regardait de façon rassurante et le suivit, laissant la porte se fermer d'elle même.

Jessica entra dès qu'Edward et son père avaient disparu, elle fixa mon expression ahurie avant d'accuser, "Tu es à fond sur notre très riche patron pas vrai?"

Je me tournais vers elle, et elle couina, "Tu l'es! Je pouvais presque l'entendre respirer au téléphone! Je parie qu'il est génial, il est génial? Il doit forcément l'être avec toutes ces femmes qu'il a connu."

Le choc m'empêchait de dire quelque chose de logique et j'admis, "Je pense que son père et lui se disputent à ce propos."

Jessica regarda la porte, puis moi, puis encore vers la porte. Puis, Dieu bénisse cette vache calculatrice, il prit un dossier marqué urgent sur mon bureau.

"Newton a laissé ça avant que vous arriviez, il a dit que , le jeune, devant le signer. Je peux y aller et écouter à la porte et si ils me prennent je ferais semblant de frapper à la porte pour parler à Edward."

Je n'en revenais pas que j'acquiesçais à cette proposition, et me levais pour aller chercher un café sur la suggestion de Jessica pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspect.

Quand je revins quinze minutes plus tard, Jessica était à son bureau et ne me regarda pas dans les yeux.

"Entre, je crois que t'attend. Appelle moi quand tu es seule."Me dit-elle. Il ne m'échappa pas qu'elle semblait nerveuse, et le choc que je ressentais se transforma en panique.

Et si Carlisle disait à Edward qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir? Comment pourrais-je le laisser partir? Ou, aussi mauvais, et si Carlisle me virait? J'avais seulement un an d'expérience, être virer maintenant serait catastrophique pour mes futurs employeurs.

Quand je passais les portes de verre de mon bureau, Edward était assis dessus, m'attendant. Il semblait aller très bien, encore plus quand il me fixa.

"Est ce que tout va bien?" Lui demandais-je immédiatement, grimaçant quand je réalisais qu'il tenait une photo de ma mère et moi quand j'avais douze ans.

"Tu étais très mignonne. Je parie que tous les garçons étaient après toi." Il reposa la photo et m'attira pour que je sois debout entre ses cuisses.

"Qu'a dit ton père?" Demandais-je, alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans mon cou. Il était impossible que les choses ait été _trop_ mauvaise si Edward me touchait comme ça? Mais je ne pouvais pas être objective car le monde était toujours merveilleux quand il me touchait.

"Ton coeur bat si vite" Murmura-t-il, avant de sucer la peau sur la pulsation. J'essayais de rester calme mais sa bouche sur moi, c'était tellement bon, je le sentais me serrer contre lui et ses cuisses étaient chaudes autour de moi.

"Pas trop mal apparemment hein?" Raillais-je, mais il rit et pris mon visage en coupe.

"Embrasses moi. Embrasses moi comme tu l'as fait dans la voiture hier soir." Il se pencha quand j'ouvris la bouche pour protester. "Et ne fait pas semblant d'avoir oublier."

Il est inutile de dire qu'une minute plus tard, j'étais coincer contre le mur.

* * *

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de rappeler Jessica avant qu'Edward se rendent à une réunion 2 étages plus bas vers 17h, qui n'avait été préparé que du fait de la présence de Papa Cullen dans le building.

Je l'aurais appelé avant si Edward n'avait pas laissé la porte ouverte pour que nous puissions nous voir en train de travailler. Aucun de nous n'était très productif, mais cela valait le coup d'assister à sa réaction quand je suçais mon stylo. Mais il me prit à mon propre jeu en jouant de façon séductrice avec le bord de sa tasse de café.

À la seconde où Edward disparu par la porte, je pressais l'intercom pour le bureau de Jessica.

"Dis moi _tout_ ce que tu as entendu Jess." Demandais-je avant qu'elle puisse parler.

J'entendis son soupir, ce qui n'était pas bon du tout, parce que Jessica était la plus grande commère que je connaissais et si elle se retenait de me dire quelque chose cela devait être _mauvais_.

Elle raccrocha et s'assit sur l'une des chaises devant mon bureau. Je compris d'emblée que je devrais soit la flatter soit/et la menacer pour parvenir à obtenir quelque chose d'elle, ce qui était le _comble_ concernant Jessica.

J'attaquais fermement, "Je veux savoir tout ce que tu as entendu, et je te promets que personne ne saura, et que je ne te cacherais rien non plus. S'il te plaît, Jess."

Jessica prit une grande inspiration, "D'accord. Mais s'il te plaît réfléchis avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Quand j'ai commencé à écouter Edward parlait avec sa voix calme-qui-me-fout-la-trouille qu'il utilise quand il est en colère" Qui était aussi la même voix qu'il utilisait quand il était excité mais je n'allais pas lui dire ça, " Et il disait à Carlisle qu'il n'allait pas _l'_abandonner, ce que je pense voulait dire lui et toi. Puis, Carlisle répondit qu'Edward avait déjà la preuve d'une erreur dans son tiroir, voulait-il vraiment faire la même?"

J'étais terriblement confuse, parce quelle erreur qu'aurait fait Edward et qui se trouvait dans son tiroir pouvait avoir un rapport avec moi? Jessica me fixait avec remords, et expliqua plus vite, arrachant mon coeur dans le processus.

"Donc Edward répondit, "N'appelle pas Angela une erreur, je continue à la voir toutes les semaines" et Carlisle réagit comme si Edward avait marqué un point comme si 'Exactement, on dirait que tu te fais toutes tes assistantes - plus d'une en même temps, pas moins.' Puis Edward l'a littéralement expulsé de son bureau."

Cela faisait presque cinq minutes que nous étions assise là en silence, pendant que je comprenais ce que Jessica venait de me dire.

"Ne dis rien de tout ça à personne, s'il te plaît Jess." Ma fierté lui demandait le silence. Je ne voulais voir personne au bureau me regarder avec pitié, ou me prendre de haut. Quand elle acquiesça et qu'elle me promit de ne rien dire, je la crus. Je pense qu'elle pouvait reconnaître un coeur brisé.

Je me levais et entrais prestement dans le bureau d'Edward, le soleil couchant colorait le mur blanc d'un beau orange, et je fus agresser par l'odeur d'Edward. J'allais directement vers son fameux tiroir, poussant les objets avant de trouver la preuve dont j'avais besoin.

C'était une photo d'Angela Weber, la femme qui avait été la première assistante d'Edward avant moi. Angela avait démissionné car elle était enceinte, et j'avais été assez chanceuse pour avoir son poste.

Elle était magnifique avec un petit bébé dans une salopette bleue, Edward debout derrière elle, son menton reposant sur l'épaule d'Angela. Il ressemblait au couple idéal avec leur magnifique bébé, dans une étreinte presque intime. La date imprimé m'informa qu'elle avait été prise deux jours après mon premier baiser avec Edward.

Je la retournais et vite une note sur le dos, _"A mon cher Edward, l'homme qui fera un père formidable. Love, Ang."_

Je remis la photo dans son tiroir et le fermai. La colère remplaçait l'engourdissement, et je sus que si je voyais Edward avant de m'être contrôler, je giflerais le bâtard en plein dans la figure, et ensuite l'embrasserais.

Jessica était toujours assise à mon bureau quand je revins, elle semblait inquiète, mais je l'ignorait jusqu'à ce que j'eus terminer de rassembler mes affaires et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur. Je prendrais le métro avant de remonter dans une voiture avec Edward. Parce que même si je voulais vraiment que ce ne soit pas la vérité, je savais qu'il me contrôlait, esprit, corps et âme. À la seconde où il me toucherait, ma résistance s'effondrerait, peu importe à quel point je serais en colère ou blessée.

"Jessica?" Appelais-je par dessus mon épaule, alors que j'entrais dans l'ascenseur seule la première fois depuis deux semaines. "Dis à que j'étais malade et que je suis rentrée chez moi. Et informes le qu'il a toujours besoin d'une cavalière pour le bal de charité de demain soir."

Si Edward Cullen pensait qu'il pouvait être père, le petit ami aimant d'Angela et m'utiliser comme sa pute, il n'allait pas aimé.

J'allais le faire payer pour ça.

Personne n'est plus en colère qu'une femme rejetée...*

* * *

Pour cette dernière phrase j'ai du faire une approximation, car l'auteur marque : Hell hath no fury, donc en premier lieu, "hath" est une ancienne forme de "has", et cette phrase est en fait un morceau d'un vers connu pour les anglophones : Hell hath no fury like a woman wrath. Voilà je sais que pour celle qui ne parle pas un mot d'anglais ça ne voudra rien dire mais pour les autres peut être que cela vous aidera, personnellement ayant dû faire une approximation je tenais à le signaler. Question de professionnalisme? *tousse...*

Voilà alors réaction? Pas contente je présume?

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : My Angel (littéralement, mon ange, c'est assez évident)

Et en exclusivité, ce sera un chapitre... Du point de vue d'Edward!

Je n'en dis pas plus...

À très vite c'est promis!

Leave me some love...


	15. My Angel

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de Northernligths17.

Je vous mets le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/Northernlights17

Et sa fiction : .net/s/49927221/14/His_Personal_Assistant

* * *

Me voilà de retour avec toujours plus de retard j'en suis bien consciente! Mais qu'on se le dise je n'abandonne pas la traduction, j'ai seulement une vie bien remplie qui me laisse peu de temps libre, la traduction requérant beaucoup d'heures de travail. Bref à part ça, Maielle je pense que tu seras heureuse de savoir que j'ai réussi mon année et que j'ai trouvé un travail pour cet été jusqu'au 23 octobre(oui je ne fais jamais les choses en grand^^!)

J'espère n'avoir pas trop perdu de lectrices pendant mon absence, merci aux courageuses qui continuent à me suivre malgré mon manque de ponctualité!

Ce chapitre est le premier du point de vue d'Edward! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : My Angel**_

EPOV

J'étais habitué de me réveiller ainsi.

Cela faisait presque cinq mois, cinq mois où j'étais au paradis, puis en enfer.

Isabella Swan était le paradis - mais j'étais en _enfer_.

Comme tous les matins ces cinq derniers mois, ma verge était dure comme de la pierre et douloureusement dressée devant moi. J'étais sur le ventre. En général, j'avais déjà lâché la charge avant de me réveiller, ne laissant qu'une tâche mouillé sur mon estomac, son nom sur les lèvres, mon corps encore tremblant.

C'était _inacceptable_.

Je n'étais plus un gamin de quatorze ans. J'avais vingt-quatre ans et avais été avec plus de femmes que je pouvais me souvenir sans perdre ma bonne conscience.

Des femmes comme Bella... Bella, qui tremblait dans mes bras quand elle avait peur... Qui gémissait mon nom quand je l'embrassais... Qui m'allumait avec son putain de _pied_... Qui m'avait laissé cajoler cette magnifique petite chatte avec ma langue... Ces seins semblaient fait pour la paume de ma main...

"_Non_." Ma voix semblait désespérée, parce que combien de temps pourrais-je encore continuer ainsi sans devenir fou?

Mais c'était trop tard, penser à elle, à toutes les nouvelles sensations que j'avais expérimenté avec elle ces dernières semaines, je me frottait déjà contre mon lit, assez fort pour que je me morde les lèvres.

_Plus_.

Je me redressais et glissais un coussin sous moi, avant de plonger dessus. J'étais emprisonné dans mon boxer et même si l'angle avec lequel je frappais le lit me faisais mal, le plaisir surpassait tout. Je le fis encore, me remémorant le son qu'elle avait fait quand elle avait joui sur mes doigts. Et encore, me rappelant combien c'était bon, la goûter, quand son clitoris douloureux était dans ma bouche.

_Plus_.

Je me redressais sur mon avant bras, pour que je puisse frictionner mon érection par dessus mes boxer. Je me sentais comme un animal, me tenant durement pour pouvoir apaiser mon attraction pour elle. Ce n'était pas assez, ce n'était jamais assez.

_Plus_.

Je me tournais pour poser mon dos sur le lit, levant les hanches pour enlever mon boxer. Ma verge se libéra douloureusement, déjà mouillé au bout cela ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours.

Je fermais les yeux et laissa ma tête retombé sur les oreillers, pour que je puisse imaginer que c'était ses douces petites mains qui venaient toucher la base de ma queue et qui la positionnait vers mon estomac.

Je passais les doigts sur mes boules, avant de les ramener sur ma hampe, puis de mettre la paume sur la tête. J'étais tellement sensible que ma bite trembla et je grognais une supplication.

"Oh mon Dieu, _Bella_."

Je recueillis le liquide séminal qui avait jaillis de la tête avec la paume de ma main pour ensuite le répandre sur ma verge. Le bruit de mouillé me rappelait mes doigts entrant et sortant d'elle, et je commençai doucement à monter et descendre.

"Putain Bella, s'il te plaît!"

Je me souvenais d'à quel point sa petite chatte était serrée autour de mes doigts, et j'imaginais y introduire ma verge dans ses murs étroits et chauds, je l'imaginais venir sur moi, son jus se répandant sur mon bas-ventre. Mes hanches partirent en avant, rencontrant mon poing.

"Bella, mon Ange!"

Je descendis ma main pour commencer à caresser mes boules, alors que je resserrais ma prise sur ma queue, et imaginait entrer et sortir de sa petite bouche. Je me souvenais au dîner, elle m'avait dit vouloir ma large verge dans sa bouche, et dans ma tête, je baisais sa bouche avec ma grosse queue, et elle gémirait son plaisir autour de mon manche.

"Bella, c'est tellement bon." Haletais-je, comme le putain d'animal que j'étais.

Je bougeais encore ma main, augmentant la cadence, me caressant plus longtemps et plus fort.

Puis je songeais à la seule chose qui pourrait m'achever pour le reste de ma vie, son clitoris sur mes lèvres, sa chatte grande ouverte et humide pour moi, et elle me disant ce que je mourrais d'entendre depuis le moment où je l'ai rencontré : _"C'est vrai. Tu me contrôles."_

Ma verge tressauta dans ma main, et je vins en plusieurs longs jets puissants, se répandant sur mes abdominaux, alors que j'haletais son nom encore et encore.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..."

Comme une putain de prière.

Comme le sonnet d'un homme désespérément amoureux.

Je n'étais pas surpris quand je vis que le camion de Bella n'était pas dans son garage, mais je ne pus empêcher d'éprouver du désespoir quand je vis qu'elle ne voulait pas aller au travail avec moi. Après que Jessica m'ait dit hier que Bella était parti tôt _et_ que j'avais besoin d'une cavalière pour ce soir, je savais qu'il y avait un problème. Bien qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit officiellement être ma cavalière ce soir, c'était un message implicite.

J'ai essayé de l'appeler au moins cinquante fois la nuit dernière, et c'est autour du cinquante et unième que mon cerveau endormi par le désir se rendit compte qu'elle m'évitait exprès.

J'ai passé le reste de la nuit à arpenter mon immense appartement, analysant chacune de mes paroles et chacun de mes gestes, me maudissant pour les erreurs que j'avais probablement faite.

J'avais passé une semaine à être un vrai connard avec elle parce que je ne me contrôlais plus, et encore pire j'ai tout déversé sur elle.

J'avais frotté ma verge contre elle comme un âne en rut.

Je l'avais embrassé trop fort la première fois.

J'ai tenté de lui résister, mais je ne pouvais que l'embrasser encore plus sauvagement à chaque fois qu'elle était dans l'ascenseur. Elle ne m'embrassait jamais en premier, excepté pour ce soir au restaurant. Elle ne devait probablement pas le vouloir.

Je l'avais laissé me donner le plus merveilleux des orgasmes pendant le repas sans même lui rendre la pareille.

Je l'ai doigté et léché sur le siège arrière de ma Volvo.

Je l'ai presque déchiré comme une bête au même endroit, et j'étais presque sûr selon les dires de mes frères et mes propres observations, qu'elle était vierge.

Je l'ai molesté dans le couloir extérieur de son appartement, tâtant ses seins comme si j'étais un putain d'adolescent.

Inutile de dire, j'étais incroyablement anxieux d'aller travailler et de la voir, plus que d'habitude en fait. Ce qui était plutôt un exploit, considérant le fait que je n'avais vécu ces derniers mois que pour la voir sortir de son camion. Elle a dû croire que j'étais fou à la façon dont mon expression s'affaissait en la voyant. Je ne pouvais même pas envisagé l'idée qu'elle me laisse, ce sera comme me tendre un petit peu de paradis pendant un court instant puis me le reprendre.

Si elle voulait ralentir l'aspect physique de notre relation, je lui donnerais avec joie le temps dont elle aurait besoin. _Quelle relation?_ Dit une voix insidieuse dans ma tête. _La seule fois où tu l'as emmené à un rendez-vous, c'était à un dîner où tu l'avais forcé à venir. _

Non, je ne pouvais pas penser comme ça. Elle devait ressentir quelque chose pour moi, elle le devait. _Tout_ ce que j'avais était concentré sur elle, et j'avais besoin qu'elle ressente _quelque chose_, n'importe quoi.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps j'essayais de lui résister par tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. À la seconde où j'ai vu Bella j'ai su que je la voulais. C'était son premier jour à CIC, elle était de dos et discutait avec Angela. Je sentais déjà un problème au niveau de mon entre-jambe, n'ayant vu que son cul à vénérer et ses cheveux brillants. Je faisais déjà des plans pour l'avoir dans mon lit en moins de deux avant que je vois son visage.

Quand elle se tourna vers moi, mes yeux la scannèrent des talons au visage, et je sus que quelqu'un au Paradis l'avait faite pour moi. Je pouvais imaginer ces magnifiques jambes enroulées autour de mon cou, me suppliant de la prendre avec ma bouche. Je pouvais imaginer à quoi ressemblerait sa chatte entièrement ouverte et humide pour moi, et comme je la pénétrerais si fort qu'elle serait ruinée pour tous les autres hommes. Je pouvais imaginer ma verge entre ses merveilleux tétons, la marquant de mon orgasme. Puis sa bouche, toutes les choses magnifique que je pourrais faire avec ses lèvres pulpeuses. Comme il serait bon de les voir monter et descendre sur ma hampe.

Avant même que je rencontre ses yeux, j'étais dur comme un pieu, et planifiais de la prendre dans mon bureau. La fille que je voyais de temps en temps à cette époque était déjà complètement oubliée, et je me faisais déjà une liste de tous les endroits dans l'immeuble où nous pourrions baiser. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux ruina mes plans.

L'innocence.

Elle avait les yeux d'un _Ange_.

Elle était un putain d'Ange.

Je pouvais le voir dans le petit rougissement qui ornait ses joues, alors qu'elle me regardait, la façon dont sa petite main tremblait dans la mienne quand je la serrais. Isabella Swan n'était pas le genre de ma femme à laisser un homme qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer la baiser sur son bureau, et pire que ça, j'allais être son patron. Il était impossible, avec bonne conscience, que je profite de cette avantage, même si je la voulais tellement que c'en était douloureux.

Donc j'ai essayé de lui résister. Cela aurait été plus facile si je l'avais traité comme un connard dès le départ, mais j'en étais incapable. Même la distance professionnelle que je gardais avec elle me tuait, l'appeler Miss Swan alors que toutes les nuits je hurlais son prénom en venant.

Je l'observais pendant ces mois beaucoup plus qu'il n'était correct, et je connaissais toute sa routine. Je savais que si je traversais ce corridor à telle heure tel jour je pourrais voir le sourire poli qu'elle me donnerait toujours quand je passerais.

Ce putain de sourire poli que je ressentais comme un couteau sur mes boules alors que je la regardais devenir amie avec mes frères. J'étais déjà mis à l'écart d'eux par le fardeau du secret de Carlisle, mais la voir passer du temps avec Emmett et Jasper signifiait que je pouvais à peine discuter avec eux sans grincer des dents. Je me torturais à l'idée qu'un d'eux puisse l'inviter à sortir, que l'un de mes propres _frères_ puisse avoir ce que je m'acharnais à éviter.

J'étais à l'agonie de ne pas savoir, c'est pourquoi un jour où j'étais en réunion avec eux, quand Bella apporta le café et que Emmett et Jasper l'accueillirent avec des blagues et des sourires je ne pus m'empêcher de leur demander si l'un d'eux sortait avec Miss Swan.

Mes frères aînés avaient tellement ricané que j'avais à demi eu envie de les gifler, parce qu'ils me connaissaient assez bien pour savoir que j'étais grandement intéressé par leurs réponses.

"Ohhh, Eddie, tu as le coup de foudre pour notre petite Bellie? Eddie et Bellie, assis sous un arbre _(NdT : bon ici dans la version originale il y a une rime : Eddie and Bellie, sitting in a tree, même si vous ne comprenez pas l'anglais vous pouvez voir la rime, qui était impossible à reproduire en français malheureusement_) Emmett m'avait cuisiné plus de dix minutes avant que j'admette que je pouvais, peut-être, avoir un petit peu d'intérêt pour Isabella Swan.

Le genre d'intérêt où je n'avais pas été capable de toucher une autre femme parce que tout ce que je voulais c'était elle.

Le genre d'intérêt où j'ai un orgasme spontanément pendant la nuit parce que j'imagine ses cheveux répandus sur mes oreillers.

Le genre d'intérêt où j'étais tellement amoureux d'elle que je mémorisais chaque détail de son visage.

_Rien de bien méchant. _

Jasper avait déjà tout compris, et insistait pour que je demande juste à Bella de sortir avec moi.

"Tu te fous de moi Jasper? Elle a vingt ans." Je vis qu'il allait pointer le fait que je n'avais que quatre ans de plus et ajoutai rapidement. "Elle ne connaît presque rien du monde, alors que j'ai déjà désossé la moitié de New-York! _Et_ je suis son patron, comment puis-je l'inviter à sortir et ne pas m'attendre à ce qu'elle dise oui seulement par obligation? Ce serait comme mené un innocent petit agneau plein de confiance dans un abattoir. En plus ma vie est un putain de bordel permanent."

Je pensais à Angela, avec son gros ventre et son regard triste, ses sourires qui pardonnaient. Aucun de mes frères ne savaient pour ça, évidemment, ils rirent simplement à ce qu'ils pensaient être une trop grosse réaction et commencèrent à me taquiner à propos de mon "petit agneau" à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble.

Tout était mieux ou encore pire quand Angela partit en congé maternité. Soudainement, Bella était dans ma vie à partir du moment où j'arrivais au travail, jusqu'à ce que j'en reparte, avec rien d'autre qu'une porte pour nous séparer. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû accepter de la laisser devenir ma Première Assistante mais ma bouche avait formé un "oui "avant même que je puisse y penser.

Alors que les jours passaient, elle détruisait lentement mon self-contrôle et mes défenses, et moi, avec mon esprit tordu, je gardais en mémoire ces moments où elle suçait le bout de son stylo, pensées érotiques qui me réveillaient la nuit.

Je me demandais si j'aurais été capable de résister, si je n'étais pas venu au travail il y a deux semaines pour la trouver habiller dans une sorte de robe pour étudiante très sexy, comme la Bella de mes rêves, allonger sur son bureau et me rappelant un porno que j'avais étant gosse.

Puis elle avait apporté un livre au déjeuner qui avait alimenté mes fantasmes quand je superposais les images avec elle. Si mes frères ne m'avait pas interrompu, je l'aurais fait asseoir sur mes cuisses et lui aurais prit son innocence dans une cafétéria remplie de mes employés.

Mais le pire, fut quand je crus voir du désir dans ses yeux, quand j'attrapais son poignet pour la mettre au dessus de moi (bien que je ne sois pas aller aussi loin). L'idée de Bella me désirant fut plus que je ne pouvais en supporter, et je dus faire un détour par une des salle de bain avant de pouvoir passer devant elle pour rejoindre mon bureau.

Le reste de la semaine, j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle essayait de me torturer exprès, arrivant au travail comme si elle était le prototype du sexe. Je savais que je la traitais mal, que je la blessais, mais c'était pour son bien. Ma résistance avait officiellement disparu, si je n'étais pas bref avec elle et si je n'essayais pas de l'éviter, je serais tombé à genoux et l'aurais supplié de me laisser lui donner du plaisir.

Puis l'ascenseur cassé m'avait procuré la plus merveilleuse expérience de toute ma vie. Ma chérie, ma douce Bella dans mes bras, recherchant ma protection, se pressant contre ma poitrine. Ma Bella me laissant presser mes lèvres contre son front, enfouir mon visage dans ses cheveux qui sentaient la fraise.

Je sus cette nuit que mon combat était terminé.

Son chant de sirène avait gagné, je ne pouvais plus lui résister.

Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour la faire mienne.

* * *

C'était dans cet esprit que je franchis l'ascenseur vendredi matin (ce même ascenseur qui pouvait me faire devenir dur rien que de _penser_ à Bella me disant qu'elle voulait avoir le contrôle).

La nuit que j'avais passé n'avait rien fait pour me calmer, et quand je vis Bella et Jessica, qui discutaient dans le bureau de Bella, mes pires peurs furent confirmés.

Jessica, que je ne remarquais même pas, fixait Bella et moi avec un regard qui pouvait être décrit comme, "solidarité, ma soeur".

Les yeux de Bella étaient vides, ils ne reflétaient aucune gentillesse, aucune colère et aucun désir. C'est comme si elle ne ressentait _rien_ quand elle me voyait. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait entendu ma demande qu'elle ressente quelque chose et c'était arrangé pour mettre en scène mon pire cauchemar.

Mon coeur se préparait à un marathon, et je pouvais sentir ma pomme d'Adam trembler alors que je ravalais ma nervosité. Si je devais arranger quelque chose - peu importe ce que c'était - alors j'avais besoin d'être calme et en contrôle de moi même. _Tu le fais. Tu me contrôles. _

"J'ai besoin de te parler dans mon bureau, s'il te plaît mon amour."

Quelque chose passa sur le visage de Bella, et Jessica laissa échapper un petit couinement. J'essayais d'analyser ce qui n'allait pas dans ce que j'avais dit, mais tout ce que j'avais demandé, était de pouvoir parler à Bella dans mon bureau. Qu'est ce qui était surprenant à ce sujet?

Bella hocha la tête pour Jessica, qui partit en me lançant un regard. Elle fut immédiatement oublié quand Bella se leva de derrière son bureau pour marcher devant moi.

Je sentis ma verge revenir à la vie seulement une heure après mettre soulager dans mon lit. Elle portait une jupe en cuir, et des escarpins que j'imaginais immédiatement envelopper autour de ma taille, et un T-shirt blanc si serré que je pouvais aisément deviné les formes de sa poitrine à travers car elle ne portait _pas_ de soutien-gorge.

"Tu es superbe..." Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner, me faisant momentanément oublier que quelque chose n'allait pas entre nous. Je gardais mes mains bien serrées sur mes cuisses pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'inapproprié. Pourquoi, _oh_, pourquoi avait-elle l'air d'une actrice de l'un de mes pornos d'ados?

"Je sais." Répondit-elle, avec un sourire si sauvage et vicieux que je pouvais imaginer ses ongles me griffer le dos alors que je la prenais contre le mur. Je remarquais pourtant que le sourire ne fit rien pour adoucir la lueur dans ses yeux.

Elle entra dans mon bureau, me laissant admirer ses hanches qui se balançaient avant que je puisse retrouver l'usage de mes jambes et la suive.

Quand je me tournais pour la regarder après avoir fermer la porte, je ne pus réprimer un autre grognement. Bella était assise au bord de mon bureau, appuyer sur ses mains, les jambes grande ouverte.

Elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, et la même expression vicieuse barrait son visage.

Pour défendre mes actions futurs, tout mon sang avait convergé entre mes jambes, ce qui coupait tout contrôle par mon cerveau. En d'autre terme : je pensais avec ma queue.

Je me précipitais sur elle, mon corps entrant en collision avec le sien alors que je m'insérais entre ses jambes, je voulais que cette magnifique chatte se frotte contre moi. Je l'agrippais par les cuisses pour que sa chaleur entre en contact avec celle de ma verge.

J'essayais d'approcher mes lèvres des siennes pendant que je continuais à me frotter à elle mais elle détourna la tête vicieusement pour m'éviter. Ces actions ramenèrent un peu de bon sens en moi.

Je lâchais avec regret une de ses cuisses, gardant l'autre ouverte pour moi, et pris en coupe une de ses joues. Elle se laissa faire alors que la forçais à me regarder et je pouvais voir l'excitation dans ses yeux. _Mon_ putain d'Ange.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" _Dis moi, et je marcherais sur du verre brisé pour tout réparer_.

"Je ne veux plus de toi." Un sourire cruel barrait ses lèvres parfaites, où quelque chose qui s'approchait du cruel pour des lèvres aussi belles que les siennes. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui irradiait entre ses jambes comme si je me frottais à une fournaise, et je sus qu'elle était déjà humide où en tout cas sur le point de l'être.

"Tu mens." Répondis-je immédiatement, me pressant contre elle pour le prouver. Nous frissonnâmes alors que je bougeais. "Pourquoi me mens-tu? Qu'est ce qui a changé?"

"Je ne veux plus de toi."

Bella s'appuya brutalement sur ses coudes, soulevant les hanches pour qu'elle puisse frotter son sexe nu contre moi. Je vis sa tête tomber en arrière me dévoilant son cou sublime, et elle gémit quand mes hanches suivirent son mouvement. J'arrivais tout juste à garder mes esprits face à cette situation contradictoire, sa façon d'agir et ses paroles.

"Tu me veux, tu me veux vraiment. Pourquoi fais-tu ça?" _Je ne te laisserais pas partir maintenant_.

Bella rit, _rit_, et se redressa sur le bureau, nos corps ne se touchant plus. Elle me regarda avec un sourire méprisant.

"Ais-je bégayé?" Demanda-t-elle froidement. "Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. De. Toi. Donc j'espère que tu as pris ton pied, parce que tu ne m'auras plus _jamais_."

N'importe quoi.

Elle était _mon_ Ange.

La mienne.

Je laissais chaque sentiment de possession, d'amour, de passion que j'avais pour elle surgir alors que je l'écoutais me rejeter. Elle m'avait dit que j'avais le contrôle. Elle était enfin mienne, mienne comme j'avais été sien dès le moment où j'avais posé les yeux sur elle. Je ne la laisserais pas partir pas maintenant, jamais.

Pas après que j'ai entendu ses halètements pendant que je l'embrassais. Pas après ses soupirs quand je la pénétrais de mes doigts. Pas après que j'ai entendu ses gémissements quand je bougeais ma langue en elle. Chaque petit bruit qu'elle faisait se traduisait tous de la même façon, "Je t'appartiens", "Je t'appartiens", "Je t'appartiens".

Je sentis mes yeux faiblirent, amenuisant ma prière. Le sourire de Bella était passé de triomphant à provocant, narquois. Ses cuisses se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, parce que bon dieu, je l'avais allumé.

Mes mains revinrent sur ses hanches, et j'utilisais toute ma force mentale pour la ramener contre moi, elle était assise à califourchon sur moi une fois de plus. Elle sourit simplement avec un peu plus de mépris.

Je voulais prendre son visage en coupe mais j'avais peur de la blesser quand je tremblerais de rage et de désir.

"Je ne jouerais aucun jeu avec toi." Lui dis-je, pressant ses cuisses pour la faire comprendre. "Prends le reste de ta journée si tu le souhaites, et je serais là à 20h pour t'emmener au bal de charité."

Vu son humeur du moment, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me gifle. Je faillis m'évanouir à la sensation de son corps contre le mien, à la vue de ses courbes et de son souffle froid contre mon oreille alors qu'elle murmurait.

"A ce soir, Edward... Bien que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu souhaiteras ne m'avoir jamais invité."

* * *

Et voilà!

Alors comment pensez vous que notre cher Edward va se sortir de cette situation, et que pensez de la réaction de Bella?

Le prochain chapitre est un autre POV de Bella, elle raconte évidemment le bal de charité...

Il s'intitule : Ice Queen (la Reine des Glaces), tout un programme!

Je ne fais plus de promesses pour les délais étant donné que je ne les tiens pas (hahaha...)

Leave me some love...


	16. Ice Queen

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de Northernligths17.

Je vous mets le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/Northernlights17

Et sa fiction : .net/s/49927221/14/His_Personal_Assistant

Bon... Je ne vais pas parler de mon retard hein? Je vois que je n'ai pas traduit depuis au moins 3 mois (je crois) comme me l'ont fait remarquer nombre d'entre vous!

Donc pour vous répondre, non, peut importe le délai, je n'abandonne pas du tout, mais j'ai travaillé 4 mois cet été, plus la reprise des cours j'ai été overbooké. Voilà pour le retard.

Félicitations donc à toutes celles d'entre vous qui me suivent toujours! Chapeau car à votre place je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais apprécier^^!

Bien, donc nouveau chapitre du POV de Bella, un petit rappel de ce qui s'est passé avant (je pense que pour tout le monde c'est utile même pour moi!) Bella est plus qu'attirée par Edward, tout se passe bien entre eux jusqu'à ce que Bella découvre une photo d'une certaine Angela et de son bébé, avec un mot très troublant derrière. L'altercation avec Papa Carlisle n'arrange rien évidemment! Le dernier chapitre se termine sur la promesse de Bella d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Edward, chose qu'elle a déjà fait si certaines d'entre vous se rappellent de ce chapitre!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : Ice Queen**_

BPOV

À 19h50 vendredi soir, j'étais debout dans ma cuisine (ayant reçu comme ordre précis de m'asseoir le moins souvent possible pour préserver ma robe) et m'envoyait un shot de tequila avec les filles.

Alice, Rose et moi fîmes une magnifique grimace en réaction de l'écoulement du liquide, aucune de nous n'y était habitué.

"Beuuurrrkkk. J'ai du vernis à ongle qui aurait meilleur goût." Alice toussa, tirant la langue comme si lui faire prendre l'air améliorerait le goût plus vite.

"Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'en prendre un. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de courage avant d'affronter _Edward_." Je n'avais pas dit le nom d'Edward tout haut depuis que j'étais rentrée à la maison hier et leur avais tout raconter.

Toutes les deux avaient été très choquées, et comme moi avaient été très énervées que Carlisle se soucie plus de la réputation d'Edward que du fait que j'étais un humain avec de vrai sentiments. Mon engagement semblait ne pas le concerner.

De la façon dont j'avais décrit Edward, comme quelqu'un qui traitait les gens avec justice, qui était gentil et attentionné, qui me regardait comme si j'étais la seule personne sur la Terre quand nous nous touchions, elles ont presque eu un anévrisme à l'idée qu'il m'utilisait.

Alice avait tenté de me convaincre d'aller lui parler, une idée que Rose et moi avions rejeté immédiatement. Je ne donnerais pas à ce bâtard la satisfaction de lui montrer que je m'en souciais. Cela n'avait plus d'importance combien j'avais pu _penser_ aimer ce type, ou combien je savais que je le voulais, ma fierté me dictait de rester debout et de l'affronter.

"Bella..." Commença Alice alors que Rose et elle se lançaient des regards soucieux quand je prononçais le nom d'Edward comme une malédiction.

Alice pensait que je devrais pleurer et manger du chocolat.

Rose pensait que je devrais dépenser des fortunes et hurler sur des objets inanimés.

Chacune d'elle avait été près de le faire quand nous avons discuté de Jasper et Emmett. Nous ne savons pas si ils sont au courant pour Angela, bien que je fus rapide pour les défendre. Les garçons avaient été de très bons amis ces mois derniers, et je ne pouvais pas envisager qu'ils l'auraient fait exprès. En plus, selon le roi des cons des pères avait dit, cela semblait être un immense secret.

Je n'avais ni pleuré ni crié. J'étais passée directement de l'état de choc à l'état de fureur. Je voulais me venger. Je voulais que Edward souffre pour avoir été un salopard. C'était déjà mal de me l'avoir fait, mais c'était encore pire pour Angela et le bébé. Imaginez avoir un bébé avec une femme que vous ne voulez pas présenter en public et pire encore, de sortir dans des soirées très publiques avec une autre femme en remplacement.

"Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de t'habiller pour le travail aujourd'hui et je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée que tu fasses quoi que ce soit à Edward ce soir." Admit Alice devant moi, regardant Rose pour de l'aide.

Rose ne répondit rien. On lui avait déjà brisé le coeur dans le passé, et maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'Alice qui était assez chanceuse pour n'en avoir pas fait l'expérience.

"Pourquoi Al? Tu étais pour ce matin."

Alice hésita.

"Ce n'est pas que je pense qu'Edward ne le mérite pas. Selon toi, il le mérite. Mais j'aurais _aimé_ que vous m'écoutiez, tu aurais dû lui parler, il t'a quand même appelé _50_ fois la nuit dernière. Je sais combien tu es attirée par lui, je sais qu'il est attiré par toi, et je ne veux pas que tu t'impliques émotionellement."

Voilà pourquoi j'avais besoin de la tequila. Lorsque j'avais laissé Alice me transformer en une actrice porno des films d'ados d'Edward, j'avais prévu d'aller travailler, lui dire que je ne voulais plus de lui puis le taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'il deviennent tout bleu, enfin surtout une partie de son anatomie.

Il avait fait voler en éclats mes résolutions à la seconde où il était sortit dans l'ascenseur. Edward m'avait regardé de ses yeux perçants, il y avait tellement de désir, de nervosité, de détermination, de remords et de préoccupation que j'avais presque oublié pourquoi je le détestais. M'appeler "mon amour" n'aidait pas non plus.

Quand je me suis levée et qu'il a jeté un oeil à mes vêtements, le désir dans ses yeux a tout éclipsé, et son corps semblait attiré au mien comme si j'avais un aimant sous ma jupe. Voir la préoccupation disparaître avait ramené ma détermination et j'allais directement dans son bureau pour qu'il ait la meilleure vue de New-York.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me regarde et me taquine pour le tenter de cette manière. Je n'attendais pas du tout qu'il se jette sur moi et frotte son corps contre le mien comme une brute. Je ne m'attendais pas à aimer autant le désir qu'il avait pour moi, donc je bougeai avec lui. À chaque fois que je disais "Je ne veux plus de toi désormais", j'essayais d'être cruelle et froide, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de bouger les hanches. Je le voulais tellement, depuis si longtemps.

J'avais même accepté d'aller à ce bal stupide. J'essayais de le jouer comme si j'allais lui faire vivre l'enfer, et c'est ce que j'allais faire, mais en réalité je l'avais entendu me demander de venir avec cette voix chaude et commandante, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Donc, pour la première fois, je dis un mensonge à mes meilleures amies.

"Je ne suis pas émotionellement impliquée." Mentis-je, combattant l'envie de croiser les doigts derrière mon dos. "Je veux juste qu'il souffre pour m'avoir utilisé comme il l'a fait. Oeil pour oeil et toutes ces conneries. C'est la condition humaine de réclamer la vengeance. Je vais suivre le plan, Al."

"Amen, Soeur Suffragette*." Approuva Rosalie le poing en l'air. C'était dans ces moments que je savais qu'elle était parfaite pour Emmett.

Alice se mordit la lèvre, clairement en désaccord avec nos attitudes vindicatives. Mais encore une fois, elle n'était jamais tombé amoureuse, n'avait jamais eu le coeur arraché et piétiné.

Quand Edward frappa à ma porte nous sursautâmes à l'unisson mais Alice prit le temps de réajuster ma robe et mes cheveux avant que quelqu'un se soit lever pour ouvrir. Je portais une robe bleue style "navy" avec un col remontant assez haut mais un dos totalement à découvert. La robe était fendue jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse, mes cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon flou pour découvrir mon cou.

Alice ouvrit la porte à Edward, ce qui était très bien, car voir Edward dans son parfait costume noir et chaussures de villes me firent me demander si mes sous vêtements n'étaient pas soudainement partis en flammes. J'eus besoin d'une seconde pour me recomposer. Il avait même essayer de discipliner ses cheveux, bien que cela commençait déjà à redevenir normal.

"Bonjour Edward." Dit Alice doucement, et je pouvais imaginer le regard anxieux et confus qu'elle lui donnait rien que par le son de sa voix.

Pressée de sortir de là, je les poussais tous les deux pour me retrouver dans le couloir, n'attendant pas Edward en allant directement à l'ascenseur. Je l'entendis dire un rapide "Bonjour, au revoir" à Alice, et je pus sentir la chaleur de son regard courir le long de mon dos.

_Et merde, la robe, mon dos nu lui est offert._

Je l'entendis s'éclaircir la voix : "Tu es-"

J'inspirais dramatiquement en entrant dans l'ascenseur, me tournant pour le regarder et lui donner une expression ennuyée. Ce qui était très difficile parce que tout ce que je voulais

c'est lui arracher ses vêtements et ne lui laisser que le noeud papillon.

Traîtresses d'hormones.

"Laisses moi deviné? Je suis 100 fois faisable? Une tentation en vie? Sexe sur pattes? Baisable? Un coup facile?" Suggérais-je d'un ton qui suivais mon expression.

Edward me regarda farouchement et il posa une main sur mon cou. Il n'appliquait aucune pression, il faisait de petits cercles avec son pouce. Mais c'était clairement une démonstration de pouvoir, surtout parce que mon cou semblait mince et fragile sous le poids de sa main.

"J'accepte complètement que tu ressentes le besoin de me mépriser. Mais tu ne parleras pas de toi de manière aussi irrespectueuse. Suis-je clair?" Demanda-t-il très calmement.

Je sentis la honte monté en moi, et je détestais qu'il me fasse me sentir ainsi. Edward avait eu son bac tôt, était allé à l'université tôt et il avait déjà commencé sa carrière. Je ressentais la différence de maturité entre nous alors qu'il attendais ma réponse.

"Très clair." Répondis-je doucement, repoussant ma honte. Edward retira ses doigts, et sa présence me manquait.

Nous restâmes dans un silence tendu alors que nous sortions et qu'Edward m'aidait à monter dans la limousine qui nous attendait. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis, alors que sa cuisse touchait la mienne qu'il reprit la parole.

"Pour information, tu es magnifique."

Plus un mot ne fut prononcer, bien qu'Edward me gardait près de lui alors que nous traversâmes la marée de photographes à l'extérieur du musée.

Il avait placé une main dans le bas de mon dos mais quand il voulut prendre l'autre, je lui jetais le regard le plus indigné dont j'étais capable. Il était hors de question que je lui donne la main devant des centaines de photographes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, cela nous prit une demi-heure pour atteindre le centre de la réception et les autres invités. Après tout, tout le monde voulait parler aux "100 personnes les plus influentes" selon le Time Magazine. Heureusement que j'étais venu avec lui car je ne connaissais pas la moitié des gens qui allaient venir au bureau dans les prochaines semaines pour parler à Edward, maintenant je savais au moins de quoi ils parleraient au téléphone.

Edward sentit mon désir de le laisser à peine 5 minutes après être entrés, il déplaça sa main du bas de mon dos à ma hanche pour me maintenir contre lui. J'aurais pu m'habituer à cette présence mais sa main était _sous_ ma robe. Je commençais à être excitée alors que je sentais ses doigts froids me caresser.

"Retires tes mains tout de suite." Grognais-je, regardant au alentour pour savoir si on nous avait vu. Ma réponse : _tout le monde_ avait remarqué.

"Pourquoi le devrais-je? Parce que tu ne veux plus de moi? Si tu me dis exactement pourquoi, _peut-être_ que je la retirerais." Me murmura Edward, me mettant au défi, se penchant pour m'embrasser sur la joue au moment où un flash apparu.

"Va en enfer, petit con prétentieux."

Edward rit à ma réponse. "Je suppose que je n'aurais droit qu'à ça. Donc cela ne te déranges pas que je laisse ma main, ce qui implique que tu ne t'offusqueras pas que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi. Maintenant souris, ma chérie, ce sont des personnes importantes qui viennent nous saluer."

Ainsi, pour le reste de la soirée, quiconque demandait qui était la jolie jeune fille avec lui, le connard me présentait comme "sa Bella".

Au milieu du dessert, alors que tout le monde se levait pour rejoindre la piste de danse, Edward déplaça sa main du bas de mon dos à mon épaule pour avoir mon attention. J'avais passé la totalité du dîner à parler au couple à côté de moi, l'ignorant parce que j'étais trop en colère, trop émotive, pour le taquiner.

Exactement comme Alice l'avait pressenti.

Edward avait posé la main sur mon dos et ne l'avait plus bouger de tout le repas, et je savais qu'il l'avait fait pour me rappeler que la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais autorisé à l'ignorer était parce qu'il me _laissait_ faire.

Mais quand il attira mon attention au dessert, il n'y avait plus de confiance dans son regard.

Edward attendit que je le regarde en face avant de demander, "Souhaiterais-tu m'accompagner pour une danse?" Il balbutia la dernière partie, comme si il voulait vendre l'idée, "Juste une."

Ses épaules étaient crispés et il me fixait comme si il pouvait lire mes pensées. Le voir déjà déçu, rejeté, me donnait envie de serrer le salaud contre moi. Enfin, qu'est ce qui m'arrivait? Comment osait-il me faire sentir ainsi? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être dominant et possessif tout le temps? Évidemment j'avais envie de défaire sa boucle de ceinture en permanence mais au moins je ne ressentais pas toute cette... _culpabilité_.

"Il n'y a même pas une toute petite part de moi qui souhaite danser avec toi." Mentis-je, parce que c'était le cas. Il y avait une immense-putain-de-partie-moi qui voulait être dans ses bras et oublier tout ce qui était arrivé.

La souffrance qui passa dans son regard fut vite remplacée par de la colère et il serra mon épaule en se penchant vers moi.

"Dis moi ce qui c'est passé pour te transformer en cette... reine des glaces... cette... harpie en colère," Gronda Edward. "Dis moi s'il te plaît Bella, et je l'arrangerais."

Mon esprit se figea d'indignation. Je n'entendis plus rien après "harpie en colère" mais je pouvais voir ses magnifiques lèvres bouger. J'étais ravie que le couple à côté de moi était aller danser en nous voyant Edward et moi dans notre bulle électrique. Il n'y avait plus que deux personnes à notre table et ils étaient tellement l'un sur l'autre qu'ils ne remarquaient rien.

Tant mieux. Parce que le cri de surprise qu'Edward laissa échapper quand je posai ma main sur son entre-jambe passa inaperçu.

"Je suis peut être une reine des glaces mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux plus te rendre _chaud_."

* * *

EPOV

Oh merde. Oh merde. Oh _merde_.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement être gentil? J'avais tout prévu avant de me présenter à sa porte. J'allais la traiter comme la princesse qu'elle est, lui montrant mon amour et mon affection jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et me tombe dans les bras en disant, "Oh Edward, je t'aime tant, je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi, fait moi l'amour, mon merveilleux et magnifique homme."

Bon ce n'était pas la partie la plus réaliste de mon plan, mais je voulais rester calme, et gentil, et parler de son ressentiment et de ce qui l'avait causé. Mais sa merveilleuse apparition avait tout réduit à la paralysie sauf ma queue, c'était l'effet que me faisait à chaque fois cette femme. Donc j'avais agi comme un idiot dominant toute la nuit.

Et ce que j'avais appris, c'est que Bella allait utiliser la meilleure arme contre un homme.

Elvis, gras après son succès.

Ma grand-mère.

Emmett à poil pour mon 18ème anniversaire.

Les débats nationaux.

J'essayais de penser à tout, tout ce qui me ferais débander, et rien ne marcha. Ma verge était toujours aussi dur alors qu'elle me caressait.

Tout ce que je pouvais sentir, c'est sa petite main qui frottait mon entre-jambe, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, anticiper, était comment elle allait incurver ses doigts en remontant. Je pouvais entendre ma respiration s'accélérer, et je voulais la regarder, mais je gardais mes yeux bien fermés, essayant d'oublier les sensations qu'elle déclenchait.

Heureusement, presque toute la table était partie dansée, parce que si quelqu'un essayait de me parler, je n'aurais pu que soupirer. De la sueur se formait sur mon front, mon coeur battait fort, l'odeur de Bella chatouillait mes narines et mes joues étaient rouges.

La sensation de son haleine chaude sur mon oreille me rendait fou, la voix de Bella résonna. "Mais regardes moi ça? Il vient sur commande. Bon garçon."

Je contractai mes muscles, m'empêchant d'abandonner la partie. C'était apparemment un combat de volonté, et bien que je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait commencer la guerre, je savais que je ne devais pas être le premier à hisser le drapeau blanc.

"Tu ne me contrôles pas, à moins que je te laisse faire, tu te souviens?" Sifflais-je, essayant d'être déterminé.

Mais ma détermination disparue quand elle murmura, "C'est ce qu'on va voir."

Sa main arrêta de me caresser et à la place me donna le coup de grâce. Bella enroula ses doigts sur toute ma longueur, ne rencontrant que peu d'obstacles du tissu de mon pantalon, puis elle commença vraiment à me pomper, fort et vite, en laissant ses ongles me griffer juste ce qu'il fallait.

Mes hanches décollèrent toute seule, je bougeais ma verge plus vite dans sa main, espérant que c'était le plus discret possible. _Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec cette fille pour m'allumer en public?_

Et encore plus importante, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas bien chez moi? J'étais complètement excité.

"Putain." Haletais-je dans un souffle, renonçant. J'ouvris les yeux pour contempler son regard triomphant.

Je pouvais voir son plan dans ses yeux. M'amener tout en haut et me laisser là, désespéré pour ma délivrance. Je savais qu'elle allait partir ensuite, peut être pour de bon, si elle trouvait la punition à la hauteur du crime dont elle m'imputait.

"Tu vois ça?" Elle me demanda gentiment, se tournant sur sa chaise pour que son autre main atteigne mes cuisses. "Exactement ça, tu me laisses te toucher ici n'est-ce pas? Parce que tu es égoïste," ses doigts couraient sur mon gland, elle pouvait sans aucun doute sentir la moiteur, "menteur, coureur de jupon, un con immoral, qui ne m'aura _jamais_."

Je comprenais le combat maintenant, même si j'étais désespéré de désir. Plus près j'approchais de mon orgasme, plus elle approchait sa victoire, sa façon de prouver la faute dont j'étais apparemment coupable.

_Si cela arrive, je vais la perdre pour toujours._

Bien que ce fut la chose la plus difficile que j'avais fait dans ma vie, j'attrapais ses poignets brutalement, poussant ses mains loin de moi. Ma queue était si douloureuse que je devais me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler de frustration.

Je retirais ma chemise de mon pantalon, sifflant quand je me touchais par inadvertance, pour que quand je me lève, elle couvre mon désir apparent.

Bella me fixa, choqué de ne pas être arrivé à son but, et choqué que je n'agisse pas comme son plan l'avait prévu. Ses mains frottaient ses poignets que j'avais agrippé, et je me promis que j'allais les couvrir de baisers et m'excuser quand nous serons seuls.

Je pouvais - je _voulais_ - mettre un frein à son animosité. Elle ne mettrait pas un terme à sa colère en m'offrant une semi-fellation à moins qu'elle soit encore attiré par moi. Et si l'attirance était la corde sur laquelle je devais jouer, je n'allais pas me gêner et je savais où nous devions aller pour ça.

J'avais besoin d'un terrain connu comme avantage.

Je me levais, grimaçant de douleur et lui tendant la main. Elle me fixait avec haine, et plus important, avec _désir_, ne faisant aucun effort pour bouger.

"Debout. Nous allons chez moi."

* * *

Et bam le cliffhanger! Hahahaha désolé les filles, je vous promets que le chapitre est coupé comme ça!

Vous avouerez que la fin est pas mal hein? Alors des suppositions? Bonne chose ou pas..? Until next time :D!

Encore une fois, non je n'abandonne pas du tout la traduction, j'ai juste un petit problème avec les délais! Je fais de mon mieux en tout cas pour que le chapitre soit toujours niquel niveau sens!

Voilà, le prochain chapitre s'intitule Quick Fix (Réparation rapide...)

Je ne vous en dis pas plus!

Leave me some love...


	17. Quick Fix

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de Northernligths17.

Je vous mets le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/Northernlights17

Et sa fiction : .net/s/49927221/14/His_Personal_Assistant

* * *

J'espère que vous allez toutes bien, que les fêtes se sont bien passées et que vous avez été gâtées (comme moi...^^). Voilà mon cadeau de Noël un peu tardif!

Je vous donne plus de détails en bas, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre dernier, et à vous toutes pour être assez patiente avec moi! Vous êtes formidables!

Je souhaiterais juste ajouter que l'une d'entre vous à trouver la solution!

Pour les autres patience!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 : Quick Fix**_

**BPOV**

"_Debout. Nous allons chez moi."_

Putain. Putain. Putain.

Pourquoi Alice a toujours raison?

J'aurais du mettre du poil à gratter dans son costume.

J'aurais dû répandre la rumeur qu'il avait un tout petit pénis (même si ça aurait été un sacrilège).

Mais, étant une sadique amoureuse, je décidais de le punir sexuellement. Mon cerveau avait décidé : _okay, Edward est un coureur de jupons, donnons lui une semi-fellation en public mais interdisons lui de venir. Ça lui montrera._

J'allais _tué_ Rosalie pour n'avoir que suggérer ça, qu'est qui m'avait appris d'être d'accord?

Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement fut silencieux, je pouvais sentir sa détermination irradiée. Il me fixa tout le long et dans l'ascenseur.

Ma fermeté était sans aucun doute inexistante, parce que je ne me plaignis pas une fois. C'est comme si je _voulais_ exécuter le conseil d'Alice et en parler. Je ne pouvais penser qu'au moment où Edward m'avait invité à danser, et au sentiment de rejet qu'il avait exprimé quand je refusais. Au moment où je pensais qu'il me voulait sous la table alors qu'il avait repousser mes mains, pour me prouver que j'avais tord. À quel point tout ça ne correspondait pas avec l'homme dont je présumais être le père de l'enfant d'Angela.

L'appartement d'Edward était éclectique, entre un style ultra-moderne mais composer de pièces anciennes, avec des oeuvres d'art coûteuses aux murs. À travers les baies vitrés, une magnifique vue de Central Park de nuit s'offrait à nous. Ma première pensée fut d'imaginer Edward me prendre contre cette vitre.

Edward me mena dans son appartement jusque dans sa bibliothèque, il ne retira pas la main qu'il avait posé au bas de mon dos. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte et m'observa alors que je jetais des coups d'oeil autour de moi.

Elle était magnifique, elle ressemblait à ces bibliothèques des universités britanniques avec un escabeau roulant pour atteindre le haut. Comme dans _la Belle et la Bête_.

La plupart des étagères était couverte de livres, mais il y avait un nombre non négligeable de CD. Il y avait une cheminée contre le mur, et un canapé en cuir marron foncé en face qui semblait très confortable. Je remarquais une pile de livres ouvert au bout du canapé et je pouvais imaginer Edward allongé, ses cheveux en désordre, feuilletant un livre en écoutant de la musique.

"J'aime ta collection." C'était la chose la plus banale à dire par rapport à ma confusion et à la fragilité de mes nerfs sur le moment.

"Merci. Nous nous débrouillerons pour que tu passes tes dimanches matin ici à traîner." Edward me sourit, comme si nous étions déjà un couple et que c'était simplement quelque chose à ajouter au programme.

Je tournais sur mes talons, abandonnant les livres que j'examinais, bouillonnante, parce que _franchement_, était-ce vraiment le bon moment pour être un connard?

"Ecoutes moi, connard prétentieux. Je ne passerais pas un moment de plus ici. Point. N'imagine pas que tu puisses me convaincre."

"Je n'essayais pas de te convaincre de quoi que ce soit. C'est couru d'avance. Tu seras ici, tu réchaufferas mon lit, te lèveras dans mes bras, pour aussi longtemps que je le voudrais. Point." Répondit-il confiant, croisant les bras sur son torse, s'adossant à la porte. Je ne manquais pas de remarquer que j'étais piéger ici.

"Tu n'es pas supposé être un gentleman? Ne peux-tu pas respecter mes sentiments?"

Edward se redressa d'un coup, et me pris dans ses bras.

Pourquoi sentait-il _si_ bon? Son torse devait vraiment être si chaud et dur alors que mes seins étaient pressés contre?

"Les sentiments qui te font trembler dans mes bras? C'est ceux là que je dois respecter?"

Oh mon Dieu, il savait.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il était confiant sur le fait que je serais là tous les dimanche parce qu'il savait à quel point je le désirais... Peut être même qu'il savait à quel point je _l'aimais_.

J'étais à cour d'idées pour cette vengeance de merde. Comment pouvais-je me venger d'un homme qui me faisait frissonner rien qu'en me touchant? Comment pouvais-je le faire payer d'évoquer des sentiments si forts en moi et se transformer ensuite en quelqu'un de complètement différent?

Je ne pouvais pas. Edward avait gagné et il n'était même pas au courant que nous étions au milieu d'une mêlée. Je réprimais l'assaut de larmes que je sentais poindre, me maudissant de ne pas l'avoir fait avant, et pour avoir besoin de craquer devant lui.

Il était temps d'avancer. J'avais tenté de séduire cet homme, parce que, comme cette agaçante petite fille dans _Willy Wonka,_ j'étais du genre "mais papa, je veux un Ommpa Loompa _maintenant_". Mais je n'étais _plus_ une enfant désormais, j'avais été stupide d'imaginer que je pouvais séduire Edward et que tout marcherait pour nous.

Il n'était pas une poupée, c'était une personne avec de vrais problèmes. J'avais essayé de le faire rentrer dans le rôle que je voulais et je me débattais maintenant avec les répercussions. En particulier, un coeur brisé.

"Oublies tout ça Edward. Je ne serais plus méchante avec toi maintenant." J'entendis le trémolo dans ma voix et inspirais. "Redevenons simplement comme il y a un mois. Je t'ignorerais. Tu m'ignoreras."

Mon visage, que je tentais d'enfouir dans son torse, se retrouva soudainement entre ses mains, alors qu'il me forçait à le regarder. Je savais que mes lèvres tremblaient et que mes yeux brillaient.

"Tu peux aussi demander au soleil d'arrêter de se lever, on verra si il t'obéit. Tu auras autant de chance de réussir." Me taquina-t-il, mais l'intensité dans ses yeux était effrayante. "Je ne ferais pas semblant que ça, _nous_, n'a jamais existé. Dis moi seulement si qui c'est mal passé et je le réparerais."

_Pas bien._

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il la joue de cette manière. Je m'attendais à l'Edward dominant, arrogant, pas doux.

Il me mena sur le canapé face au foyer. Comme si il le faisait tout les jours, Edward s'assit avec moi sur ses cuisses, ignorant la façon dont mon corps réagit.

"Ne te fatigues pas Edward. Je sais que tu étais seulement avec moi pour t'envoyer en l'air." Pouvait-il entendre l'amertume dans ma voix? Je pensais au début que c'était aussi tout ce que _je_ voulais.

Je me déplaçais pour mieux le voir, et j'aperçus du remords mélangé à de la colère alors qu'il me fixait.

"Bella" Commença-t-il d'une voix peiné, "Je t'avais demander de ne plus parler de toi de cette façon. Si je t'ai fais te sentir moins qu'une dame, je m'excuse sincèrement. S'il te plaît ne soit pas en colère contre moi."

Et juste comme ça, je pleurais. Je me détournais pour qu'il ne me voit pas pleurer comme une petite fille. Il grimaça quand je frôlais sans le vouloir sa proéminente érection. Voilà que je l'excitais sans le vouloir.

Mais il crut que j'essayais de me lever (comme si mes jambes pouvaient encore me porter), il m'encercla de ses bras dans ce qui semblait être une étreinte désespérée.

"Ecoute, Edward," Dis-je, heureuse que mes pleurs ne s'entendent pas dans ma voix. "Je sais que je ne suis pas aller jusque là, mais je ne suis pas la plus expérimentée." Je détestais devoir l'admettre, mais c'était le moment d'avancer.

Ouaip. C'était _définitivement_ une étreinte désespérée. Ses bras me serrèrent un peu plus, se bloquait autour de ma taille, m'empêchant de me lever.

"Je le sais." Dit-il en s'étranglant. "Je suis désolé que tu as pensé être moins que l'ange que tu es. Je suis juste très attirée par toi, et je tends à ne penser à rien d'autre quand nous sommes seuls." Il grimaça encore une fois alors que sa prise diminuait autour de moi. "Mon Dieu, même maintenant, t'avoir dans _mon_ appartement, dans _mes_ bras, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est difficile pour moi de m'arrêter. Quand je t'ai amené ici j'avais prévu... Je comprend comment mon comportement irréfléchi et grossier a pu te mettre en colère."

En fait, je savais exactement à quel point c'était _difficile_ pour lui de s'arrêter. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur pour faire une blague, bien que je me tortillais un peu sur ses genoux.

"Tu penses que j'ai été une salope parce que tu es _attiré_ par moi?" Demandais-je incrédule. A quel point sa vision était déformé? Avant Angela, les choses entre Edward et moi avaient été _parfaites_.

Edward hésita pour répondre, il savait que je n'allais sûrement pas aimé ce qu'il dirait.

"Oui c'est ce que je pense. Je te promets que je ferais plus attention et que je serais plus patient maintenant." Une pause, où il pressa mon dos contre lui pour enfouir son nez dans ma nuque. "Mais tu m'as dit que j'étais en contrôle, je ne te laisserais pas partir Bella."

Se moquait-il de moi?

J'aurais adoré ma réaction si je m'étais retournée pour lui en mettre une. À la place, mes larmes silencieuses devinrent bruyantes.

"S'il te plaît ne pleures pas." Il essaya de me tourner vers lui, mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas lui dire ce que je devais en étant sur lui, je l'empêchais donc.

"Cela n'a rien avoir avec la façon dont les choses progressent entre nous!" Sanglotais-je bruyamment face au foyer. "J'essayais de te faire comprendre que même si je ne suis pas très expérimentée, j'étais l'instigatrice de la moitié de nos actes! La raison pour laquelle je te _déteste_," Il tressaillit tellement fort que je tombais presque de lui, "est que tu es un coureur de jupons, menteur et un porc! Je sais pour Angela, Jessica t'as entendu parler à ton père, bâtard! C-comment peux-tu faire ç-ça? Ce pauvre b-bébé." Ma colère avait complètement reflué à la fin de ma tirade, ne laissant rien qu'une idiote en pleurs.

Edward ne dit rien pendant si longtemps que j'essayais de m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé, ce qui n'était pas chose facile, il me tenait toujours par la taille. En le lui jetant un coup d'oeil, je sus pourquoi. Il était bouche-bée, ses yeux écarquillés. C'était un mélange entre une soudaine compréhension et l'horreur la plus totale.

Il n'allait apparemment pas en dire plus, j'annonçais donc dramatiquement, "Je m'en vais! Je vous verrais au travail lundi, Mr. Cullen!"

J'essayai de me lever mais mes mouvements étaient empêchés par Edward qui sortait tout juste de son coma, il me ramena vivement vers lui, me serrant plus fort qu'avant.

"Attends, s'il te plaît, je peux tout t'expliquer. Ne pars pas." Son visage était fiévreux, à quelques centimètres du mien. Je ne savais pas comment il allait m'expliquer le fait qu'il avait une femme et un enfant, mais je laissais échapper un rire dément.

"Vas-y," Crachais-je, "Expliques moi."

Je me reculais, autant que ses bras me l'autorisaient, voulait créer un peu de distance entre nos visages. Edward blêmit mais ne dit rien. Nous restâmes assis là pendant environ 10 minutes selon moi, nous fixant. Nous respirions difficilement (moi parce que je pleurais toujours et lui parce qu'il semblait être en hyperventilation), quand ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour admirer ma poitrine, je savais que je devais dire quelque chose. _Il ne plaisantait pas avec l'attraction, pas vrai?_

"J'attends" Lui rappelais-je durement.

Ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens, implorant alors qu'il répondit. "J'ai besoin que tu sois patient avec moi, et je te promets que je t'expliquerais tout."

C'est ça. Ceci était ce que j'attendais de lui. Que pouvait-il m'expliquer plus tard, qu'il ne pouvait me dire maintenant? L'espoir qui se construisait, contre ma volonté, se brisa, comme un bateau sur des récifs. Je laissais échapper encore un sanglot. Quel était mon problème avec les sanglots? Je me sentais comme si je regardais _N'oublie jamais (super film entre nous!)._

"Non, non, non, ne me regardes pas comme ça!" Me supplia Edward, voyant mon incrédulité. J'aurais dû être stupéfaite que EDWARD CULLEN me suppliait, moi, l'inconnu, Bella Swan, mais je ne pouvais pas arriver jusque là. "S'il te plaît. Je ne mens pas. Je _vais_ réparer tout ça. J'ai juste besoin de temps."

"C'est ça. Bien sûr. Okay. J'aimerais rentrer maintenant. Je suis fatiguée." Je l'étais.

Complètement épuisé par tout ceci.

Les gens normaux n'avaient sûrement pas autant de drames dans leur vie. Je m'assis, sanglotant sur ses genoux alors qu'il semblait considérer mes mots. Ses mains me frottaient le dos.

"S'il te plaît. Je suis épuisée." Je pleurais inutilement pendant encore une minute. Inutile, comme l'avait été ces parfaites dernières semaines. Parce qu'Edward refuse de se défendre ici et maintenant était pratiquement une admission de culpabilité.

Edward carra les épaules, la tension se dissipa un peu car il arrivait à une décision.

"Okay." Accepta-t-il d'une voix douce, "Allons te mettre au lit."

J'essayais de paraître indignée alors qu'Edward me portait. Mais je ne pus qu'enrouler mes bras autour de lui avec obéissance.

Nous sortîmes de la bibliothèque, il me caressait les hanches en disant, "chuuut mon ange," car je continuais à pleurer. Ce qui augmenta mes sanglots, exactement comme dans l'ascenseur.

Alors que nous dépassions la salle à manger et entrions dans une cuisine ouverte, j'attendais qu'il se dirige vers le hall pour m'emmener vers la porte d'entrée.

À la place, il passa près du foyer, et le long d'un autre couloir.

"T'vas où?" Bafouillais-je sur son épaule, espérant que mes larmes ruineraient son blouson.

"Au lit Bella." Il a sûrement du me sentir me tendre car il clarifia, "Pour dormir, je vais te mettre au lit pour dormir."

"Je te déteste." C'était tout ce que je pouvais penser à dire. Les autres arguments qui faisaient de lui un être prétentieux pour me garder dans son appartement s'étaient perdus dans mon humeur du moment.

"Oui." Acquiesça Edward, ouvrant une porte en ce que j'espérais être une chambre d'ami. Il me porta jusqu'au lit, et écarta les couvertures. _Probablement un expert pour préparer un lit, une femme enroulé autour de lui_, pensais-je méchamment.

"C'est entièrement de ta faute que je sois comme ça maintenant."

"Oui." Acquiesça-t-il encore, réussissant à m'enlever mes escarpins alors que j'étais toujours accrochée à lui.

"Je souhaiterais ne t'avoir jamais rencontré." Parce qu'à ce moment là, je ne serais pas amoureuse de toi...

"Je sais, chérie. Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, desserrer tes bras et tes jambes pour moi?"

C'était le pire. J'étais tellement accrochée à lui, que j'avais mal aux doigts après les avoir retirer. Edward me déposa sur le lit, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien dans la pièce sombre.

Lentement, peut être délibérément, il déplaça mes jambes de sa taille. Je l'entendis respirer rapidement alors que ses mains nues touchaient le haut de mes cuisses.

Il semblait très difficile pour lui de s'éloigner, et je pouvais toujours entendre sa respiration alors qu'il me couvrait.

"Dors, Bella. Nous avons une journée chargé demain." Il plaça un baiser rapide sur mon front. Je n'avais assez d'énergie que pour grogner de colère/

"Je ne vais nul part avec toi. Je veux rentrer chez moi." Dis-je de ma voix rauque, post-larmes. Cela ne semblait pas convainquant, même pour mes propres oreilles. C'était seulement parce que j'étais dans le plus confortable des lits dans l'histoire de la literie.

"Non, mon amour." Sa voix était ferme en me faisant face. "Je ne te permettrais pas de rentrer chez toi avant que je me sois expliquer. Nous allons réparer tout ceci après notre atterrissage demain."

Je reniflais, "Atterrissage? Nous prenons l'avion pour aller quelque part?" Demandais-je d'une voix sarcastique qui, je le savais, ne le ferait jamais changer ses plans.

Edward fermait déjà la porte derrière lui quand j'entendis sa réponse.

"Forks, état de Washington."

* * *

Tadaaaaaammmm, le dénouement est proche, mais pas encore pour ce chapitre désolé! Vous saurez tous dans le prochain je vous le promets. Voilà, donc c'était mon cadeau de Noël, je pense par contre que je ne pourrais pas traduire le prochain avant deux semaines au moins car c'est ma dernière semaine de vacances et après une semaine de partiels. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas besoin de m'écrire pour savoir si j'abandonne, la réponse est non.

Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : Forks, pas besoin de traduire hein?^^

Comme promis vous aurez les réponses aux questions. Cela sera un chapitre avec deux points de vue : celui de Bella puis d'Edward, je pense que vous allez aimer le début...

Leave me some love...

Marion.


	18. Forks

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de Northernligths17.

Je vous mets le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/Northernlights17

Et sa fiction : .net/s/49927221/14/His_Personal_Assistant

* * *

Bonjour à toutes! Voilà enfin le chapitre des explications! Je ne vais pas du tout blablater plus que ça, je voudrais juste féliciter **Bubulle95** qui est la seule à avoir trouver l'explication même si elle même a du mal à y croire! Bravo, j'ai adoré tes reviews où tu exposais ta théories et tes doutes ensuite, donc exceptionnellement je te dédis ce chapitre! (Je ne compte évidemment pas vous toutes anglophones qui connaissent déjà la suite ;) )

Ahh si, étant donné que la dernière fois que j'ai posté nous étions encore en 2010, je vous souhaite à toutes une très bonne année, et tout ce qui va avec (entre autre une traductrice qui publie plus souvent...^^)

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 : Forks**_

BPOV

Je savais toujours quand je ne dormais pas dans ma chambre.

C'était la différence des sons, qu'ils soient amplifiés ou non.

C'était la différence de luminosité, qu'elle soit plus clair ou non.

C'était l'odeur, l'absence de ma propre odeur, ou la présence distincte de quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était la sensation d'un lit étranger, de draps étrangers.

Je n'avais jamais été capable de m'endormir rapidement dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre, et je bougeais en général beaucoup dans mon sommeil.

Aucune de ces choses n'était un problème dans le lit d'Edward. Et je _savais_ que c'était sa chambre et pas une chambre d'ami.

L'appartement était assez haut pour que les bruits de la rue soient inexistants, mais je pouvais entendre la caresse du vent sur les vitres, empêchant la pièce d'être oppressante. Des rideaux épais masquaient la fenêtre, mais ils n'étaient pas entièrement fermés, ils laissaient passer juste assez de lumière pour que je distingue les contours de la pièce. La chambre sentait le savon, l'after-shave et juste _lui_. Le matelas et les draps étaient sûrement coûteux, en jugeant leur confort.

En fait, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi confortable de toute ma vie. Je m'étais endormie _très_ vite, même si l'épuisement émotionnel devait jouer. Je m'étais aussi tourné et retourné mais seulement parce que l'odeur d'Edward me prenait d'assaut. Je suis sûr que l'odeur de quelqu'un est l'une des bases de l'attraction.

Je jetai un oeil au réveil et vis qu'il n'était que cinq heures et quart. Mes rêves haut en couleurs m'avaient réveillé, me laissant transpirante et frustrée dans ma robe de soirée bleue. Mes larmes avaient rendu ma gorge douloureuse, mes yeux étaient probablement gonflés et injectés de sang.

Je ne ressemblais à rien et je ne prenais même pas en compte mon état émotionnel.

Pourquoi Edward ne m'avait pas tout expliquer hier soir?

Était-il aussi lâche?

L'Edward Cullen que j'avais vu pour la première fois était un prédateur, calme face à des concurrents acharnés, s'occupant d'affaires générant des millions de dollars sans sourciller. Il était comme l'un des Mad Men.

L'Edward Cullen que j'avais vu hier soir était diminué par mon regard, me tenant comme si j'allais disparaître, et il avait surtout refuser de défendre ses propres fesses. Je me rappelais lui dire hystériquement que je le détestais, que tout était de sa faute, et il était d'accord avec moi.

Plus important, allais-je vraiment aller dans un autre état avec lui? Je sais qu'il a grandi à Forks et que c'était toujours la résidence principale des Cullen. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il fallait y aller pour expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne pouvais pas faire _ici_.

Même si Edward n'avait pas voulu me ramener chez moi, je savais que si j'étais assez convaincante il ne me forcerait jamais à faire quelque chose. Le meilleur chose à faire serait de partir maintenant avant qu'il ne brise encore mon coeur. L'ancienne Bella, celle qui pensait n'avoir aucune chance avec Edward, prendrait sûrement ce chemin. La nouvelle Bella, celle qui avait vu à _quel point_ Edward était attiré par elle, décida de laisser la prudence au placard et de l'obliger à s'expliquer.

Décidée, et besoin urgent de produits de toilettes, je me levais pour atteindre la salle de bain attenante dans la demi-obscurité. Après avoir utilisé les toilettes, et avant de me regarder dans le miroir, je passais les doigts dans mes cheveux, et me lavais le visage. J'utilisais ensuite un peu de dentifrice, le dentifrice _d'Edward_, pour me laver les dents avec un doigt.

Puis je me déplaçais précautionneusement le long des couloirs blancs, décidant de laisser mes escarpins derrière pour le moment.

Je ne me rappelais pas de quel côté était la cuisine, et l'appartement d'Edward était un vrai labyrinthe.

Je commençais à penser que j'allais être coincé ici pour un moment comme une souris dans un labyrinthe cherchant son morceau de fromage, quand je remarquai une lumière un peu après la chambre principale.

La porte était partiellement ouverte, la lumière artificielle en sortait. Je considérais le fait de frapper, mais si il allait me retenir ici contre ma volonté (peut importe la faiblesse de celle-ci), je pensais, et bien, _va chier_.

Quand je pénétrai dans la pièce, je sentis ma colère et quelque chose de plus primitif ressortir. C'était une chambre d'amis. Ce qui posait un problème, pourquoi Edward ne m'avait pas déposé ici hier soir? Le lit semblait très confortable, donc ce n'était pas le problème. On aurait dit que personne n'avait dormi ici, donc à moins qu'il n'ait dormi dans une autre pièce, je ne vois pas ce qu'il a fait ici pendant que j'étais dans sa chambre.

Mon attention était tellement focalisée sur ce lit non-défait qu'il fallut une minute à mon esprit pour que quelque chose d'autre y pénètre.

Le son d'eau qui coule.

Mais bien plus important, quelqu'un avait marmonné mon nom.

Je relevais la tête lentement, pour voir que cette pièce avait aussi une salle de bain attachée, et que la porte de cette salle de bain était grande ouverte. Je pouvais seulement apercevoir un miroir embué d'où j'étais, mais je pouvais entendre la douche, et le bruit de peau frottant contre de la peau.

_Merde_. Mon rêve n'était rien par rapport à ces bruits. Je sentis ma peau devenir chaude, mon bas ventre se serra, et mes tétons apparurent sous ma robe.

Je pris la décision de sortir de la pièce et de me cacher sous les couvertures, mais quand j'entendis un "putain" grogné, mon corps s'avança sans que j'en ai conscience jusqu'à ce que je sois debout à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir et le battement dans mon bas-ventre augmenta immédiatement.

Il y avait une douche avec une glace transparente et plusieurs jets d'eau. Edward était dans la douche, et rien que son corps méritait tout ce qu'il m'avait fait.

_Tu veux m'utiliser honteusement et me larguer ensuite?_

_Dac-o-dac pour moi. Sois juste nu quand tu le feras._

Edward faisait reposer son poids sur sa jambe gauche, les muscles de ses cuisses étaient contractés. Le sommet de ses hanches se détachaient précisément, les muscles fins et bien définis de son torse et de son ventre bougeaient rapidement. Le dessin et la force de son bras étaient évident pendant qu'il bougeait, alors que l'autre était utilisé pour se soutenir contre la glace. Sa tête était penché, ses yeux étroitement fermés, ses cheveux aplatis sur son front. Son visage semblait en pleine agonie.

Tout cela m'aurait suffit, j'aurais pu mourir heureuse ensuite, mais ce fut mieux encore. Avec la main qui ne le soutenait pas contre la vitre, Edward empaumait son érection dans une étreinte rapide et désespérée. Je savais que je l'avais déjà senti à travers ses vêtements mais je n'aurais jamais pu imaginé que quelque chose de si _épais_ et d'aussi _long_ rentrait sans problème dans une femme. Enfin, bien sûr nous devons donner la vie et tout ça, mais cela impliquait un élargissement du col de l'utérus. Cela semblait mathématiquement impossible.

Il grognait dans sa barbe, l'eau déferlant sur ses épaules, puis il serra un peu plus fort et un peu plus vigoureusement et gémit.

"Putain, s'il te plaît Bella."

Je pensais l'avoir entendu dire mon nom avant d'entrer, mais le voir abuser de lui en gémissant mon nom augmenta automatiquement l'humidité que j'avais déjà importante et je pouvais la sentir à l'intérieur de mes hanches.

Je voulais le prévenir de ma présence en entrant dans la douche autant que je voulais m'enfuir en courant et prétendre n'avoir rien vu. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, mes pieds étaient comme englués dans le sol, mes mains me soutenaient contre le mur pendant que je regardais, enchantée.

La vitesse de sa main augmentait et sa respiration aussi. Il mordait ses lèvres, comme si il ne voulait rien dire, mais la seconde suivante sa bouche s'ouvrit et il gronda, "Mon Ange... Tu es _si_ serrée... Humide..."

Jésus Christ, qu'est qu'Edward imaginait? Imaginait-il qu'il plongeait sa verge en moi?

Je savais que je devais partir avant que j'oublie les raisons pour lesquelles je ne devais pas le laisser animer nos _deux_ fantasmes - mais c'était vraiment trop tard.

Edward changea de vitesse, remonta sa main, et l'enroula en rythme, il plaça son pouce sur le haut et frotta. À ce moment là, son corps entier trembla et il avança les hanches, mon nom aux lèvres encore une fois.

Puis, je gémis.

_Fort_.

Edward ouvrit les yeux, releva la tête brutalement, et sa main se déplaça de son érection à la vitre, pour s'appuyer sur ses deux mains.

Ses yeux exprimaient un choc profond quand il me vit debout à quelques centimètres appuyée contre le mur. J'essayai d'expliquer avec cohérence que j'avais atterri ici par accident, mais le mensonge ne voulait pas sortir. Je pouvais seulement ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson rouge. Mon cerveau était si paralysé par l'excitation que je ne pouvais même pas me décoller du mur.

Edward semblait aussi avoir des problèmes de cohérence, mais mes yeux notèrent que quand il me vit sa verge trembla. Il rompit notre contact visuel et son regard s'attarda sur mon moi, notant sûrement mes mamelons, qui étaient parfaitement visible sous ma robe. Puis il descendit le long de mes jambes, où la fente exposait à sa vue la peau de ma hanche.

Pendant une minute les seuls sons furent nos respirations et l'eau qui coulait. Je pense qu'Edward attendait que je parte, ce dont j'étais incapable, et j'attendais qu'il dise quelque chose.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux encore une fois, penchant la tête comme il l'avait fait en se frottant contre moi dans mon garage il y a quelques semaines, jugeant mes réactions.

Puis, incroyablement doucement, me regardant tout le long, il déplaça sa main de la vitre pour revenir sur sa verge. Il grogna, quelque part entre le plaisir et la douleur, alors que sa main s'enroula à la base encore une fois.

_OH. MON. DIEU._

Allait-il vraiment se toucher devant moi? Était-il possible que je sois plus excité que maintenant?

Edward me regarda sous ses longs cils mouillés, me demandant silencieusement la permission de continuer. La façon dont il inclinait sa tête et son regard auraient été captivant si il ne se passait rien juste en dessous.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce mais je dus me lécher les lèvres, ce qui suffisait apparemment à Edward pour commencer à pomper.

"Oui..." Siffla-t-il, les yeux encore fixés sur moi.

Il allait plus lentement qu'avant, essayant de prolonger les choses. Je tentais de le regarder dans les yeux, mais je ne tins que trente secondes avant qu'ils redescendent vers sa main. Dès qu'Edward me vit l'observer il grogna, son autre main frappant la vitre comme si il essayait de passer à travers.

"Tu sais à quoi je pense? À quel point ce serait bon de m'enfoncer en toi." Haleta-t-il, en commençant à bouger ses hanches en rythme, "de te remplir..." Sa main accéléra, "de bouger profondément en toi... Te donner du plaisir..."

Si il essayait de me tuer, il le faisait bien. Je gémis, et mes pieds qui semblaient englués dans le sol une seconde avant, me portèrent en avant, jusqu'à ce que je sois debout devant Edward.

Face à mes actions, ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement alors que sa verge tremblait dans sa main, mais il se força à les rouvrir, il semblait endormi et menaçant. Je reconnus avec fierté son je-suis-sur-le-point-de-venir.

"Plus près..." souffla-t-il.

J'avançai jusqu'à être pressée contre la vitre, ma main contre la sienne de l'autre côté de la glace.

Edward respirait comme il venait de courir un marathon, son corps entier bougeait alors qu'il se touchait.

"Si belle... Bella, mon Ange..." Murmura-t-il alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le mien, puis son corps devint rigide, et je regardais en bas pour voir la réalisation de son orgasme contre la vitre. L'eau fit tout disparaître au moment où cela apparaissait, alors qu'Edward continua à pomper jusqu'à la fin.

Sa tête était lourde contre la vitre, il laissa tomber sa main. La mienne aussi, mais c'était le seul mouvement dont j'étais capable.

Je regardais attentivement Edward reprendre son souffle, éteindre la douche, attraper une serviette, sans me voir. Il fit une tentative pour se sécher à moitié avant d'enrouler la serviette autour de ses hanches, m'interdisant la vue de son postérieur.

Il sortit de la douche, et je le vis me fixer. Il devait se demander pourquoi je jouais la statue vivante. Je ne le savais pas exactement, sauf que je n'avais pas été aussi excité depuis qu'il m'avait touché dans sa Volvo, je venais juste de réaliser que j'étais prête à prendre n'importe quel médicament, à être malade si cela signifiait l'avoir pour moi.

Je sentis ses doigts effleurer mon épaule. Je gémis encore, j'accuse formellement toutes ces images qui brûlent derrière mes rétines.

Edward inspira quand le son sortit involontairement de ma gorge et enleva ses doigts.

"J'ai prévu notre départ à 7h." Croassa-t-il, et ajouta d'une traite, "Mais je peux t'aider, t'apporter la libération. Te donner du plaisir, si c'est ce que tu veux."

J'aurais adoré nié à quel point j'étais excité, mais cela aurait été le pire mensonge de l'Histoire, et je suis sûr que mon nez se serait allongé, style Pinocchio.

J'aurais aussi adoré accepter l'offre d'Edward, mais mes quelques heures de sommeil m'avaient ramené un peu de perspective, et je savais que je regretterais si j'acceptais. Si Edward était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose dans sa ville natale qui pouvait l'absoudre à mes yeux, alors j'écouterais ce qu'il avait à dire en premier.

Et je l'attaquerais.

J'inspirais profondément, bien que je n'étais pas encore capable de le regarder.

"Je vais bien merci. Mais j'aimerais faire un arrêt chez moi, j'ai besoin de vêtements... Et d'une douche."

De part son gémissement profond, je pense qu'il sut exactement ce que je ferais dans cette douche.

* * *

**EPOV**

Heureusement, aucune des colocataires de Bella n'étaient là quand nous retournèrent à son appartement. Cela m'autorisait à fouiner dans sa chambre, pendant qu'elle se changeait et se douchait, je me fis une note mentale des livres et de la musique qu'elle aimait. Cela voulait aussi dire que personne ne pouvait me voir faire les cent pas, je suspectais Bella de se toucher sous la douche.

Je n'avais pas prévu que Bella me découvrirait ce matin, mais j'étais tellement désespéré que je n'avais pas penser à fermer la porte correctement.

C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû mettre Bella dans ma chambre. C'est une partie malade, tordue de moi qui avait refusé qu'elle dorme quelque part d'autre, je la voulais dans _mon_ lit, dans mes draps, même si je ne pouvais pas la rejoindre. Un lit est un lit, non? Apparemment pas pour mon côté primitif.

J'avais fermé la porte derrière moi après lui avoir dit où nous allions, je n'avais ensuite pas pu dormir, trop préoccupé par la raison qu'elle avait donné à sa colère contre moi. Trop préoccupé par la façon sincère qu'elle avait dit "je te déteste", et combien elle avait le droit de penser ça avec ce qu'elle savait. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas l'avoir ramener chez elle, mais je savais que je ne pouvais autoriser une autre nuit de ressentiment augmenter.

Je passais toute la nuit dans le couloir à l'extérieur de ma chambre, ne faisant rien de spécial à part arranger notre voyage à Forks.

Vers 4h45, j'entendis Bella murmurer. Sans réfléchir, j'ouvris silencieusement la porte et entrait dans la chambre, ce que j'y vis fis trembler ma verge douloureusement.

Bella semblait faire un rêve _très_ érotique, grognant dans son sommeil, et courbant le dos. Je me sentis comme un voyeur, je sortis rapidement.

Après environ dix minutes.

Qu'elle me trouve entrain de me soulager en pensant à son rêve devait être comme l'un de ces cauchemars où l'on se retrouve nu à l'école. En fait, voir à quel point me voir l'excitait, et à quel point cela m'excitait qu'elle voit combien je la voulais, cela fut l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de ma vie.

Je devins encore plus déterminé d'aller à Forks.

Je m'excusais auprès de Bella quand je dus travailler dans l'avion, bien que ce fut surtout de la coordination avec Emmett et Jasper. Elle avait essayé d'offrir ses services professionnels, en faisant une blague, en disant que si je n'étais pas au courant, elle travaillait comme assistant. Je refusai net, lui conseillant de se relaxer et d'apprécier le champagne qu'on nous avait servit.

Aucun de nous ne parla de ce qui était arrivé plus tôt, ni de ce qui allait arrivé. C'était comme si notre relation était en équilibre sur la lame d'un couteau, et nous savions qu'elle pouvait tomber des deux côtés.

Bien que j'y pensais, je n'étais physiquement pas capable de la laisser partir.

Nous parlâmes à peine en commençant le trajet jusqu'à chez mes parents, sauf quand je mis, sans arrière pensée, un CD de Dan Auerbach. Bella fit un petit son approbateur et dis que c'était l'un de ses préférés.

Je le savais évidemment. J'avais vu le CD, très utilisé, près de la chaîne dans sa chambre. Je n'ai jamais dit que je serais fair play.

Quand nous arrivâmes, la pluie s'était intensifiée, à tel point qu'on avait l'impression d'être de nuit alors qu'il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi. La maison blanche paraissait magnifique sous la pluie, avec les arbres en fond, j'espérais que Bella l'appréciait.

Je me tournais vers elle une fois que nous étions dans le garage, apercevant la centaine de questions dans ses yeux.

"Ma mère est ici." Statuai-je, faiblement.

Elle fronça les sourcils de confusion, en jouant avec la doublure de sa jupe grise.

"D'aaacord... Donc nous sommes ici pour?"

J'inspirais. "Je pense que tu sais que la retraite de mon père approche. Mes parents ont décidé de déménager de façon permanente de New York à ici. Mon père passe déjà la plupart de son temps ici, et Esmée est déjà entièrement installée".

Je pouvais voir les engrenages s'agiter dans sa tête, pendant qu'elle prenait compte de mon résumé.

"Donc nous sommes là pour parler à Esmée?" Clarifia-t-elle, décontenancé par la façon dont cela allait réglé le problème.

"En effet. Je l'ai déjà prévenue de l'objet de notre visite, elle nous attend."

Bella me regardait comme si j'étais dingue mais elle acquiesça.

Je conduisis Bella hors de la voiture, laissant nos sacs à l'intérieur, parce que je voulais vraiment mettre un point final à tout ceci aussi vite que possible, chose dont j'avais beaucoup insisté auprès d'Esmée.

Esmée nous attendait dans l'entrée, aussi belle que d'habitude, un sourcil levé vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je n'avais _jamais_ ramener une fille à la maison à Forks, et je ne m'étais jamais autant investi pour quelqu'un avant.

Je relâchais la main de Bella et m'avançais vers ma mère pour l'enlacer, reconnaissant.

"Merci, Maman." Murmurai-je à son oreille, assez bas pour que Bella n'entende pas.

"Humm." Esmée en revanche n'avait aucun scrupule à parler fort. "Et bien nous parlerons de tes remerciements après que j'ai rencontré ta ravissante amie."

Quand je me reculais, Bella rougissait fortement, de la réprimande dans la voix de ma mère ou du compliment reçu.

"Mon Ange, voici Esmée, Maman, Bella Swan." Les présentai-je alors que mon adorable Bella tendait une main nerveuse. Esmée leva les yeux au ciel et enlaça Bella également.

Je regardais ma mère rencontrer, enlacer, et approuver la femme que j'aimais, je sentis un serrement plaisant dans ma poitrine.

_Mon dieu, je me changeais en fillette._

"Bien," Dit Esmée en se reculant, "Allons nettoyer notre linge sale, d'accord?"

Elle relâcha entièrement Bella et nous mena dans la cuisine. Nous la suivîmes, elle s'occupa à nous préparer un café. Nous nous assîmes côte à côte d'un geste si synchroniser que ma mère leva un autre sourcil dans ma direction.

"Bella," Dit-elle, "Me diras-tu exactement ce que tu penses que mon Edward a fait?"

"Maman, ce n'est pas la faute de Bella." La réprimandai-je, parce que si j'avais les informations de Bella, j'aurais pensé la même chose.

Bella avait levé une main pour m'imposer le silence. Elle semblait penser très fort à quelque chose, et je mourais d'envie de savoir quoi.

"C'est bon Edward." Dit-elle, sans me regarder. Elle expliqua donc comment Jessica m'avait entendu parler à mon père jeudi dernier, et à ma grande surprise, comment elle avait trouvé la photo d'Angela et moi dans mon bureau.

Je grimaçais intérieurement, imaginant comme elle avait dû prendre l'inscription au dos.

Esmée s'appuya contre le comptoir face à nous, puis elle sourit à Bella.

"Je comprends ta réaction. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop torturé Edward malgré tout."

Je rougis, une réaction que seul ma mère et peut être la fille assise à côté de moi pouvaient obtenir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me souvenir de la méthode que Bella avait choisit pour me torturer la nuit dernière. _La sensation de sa douce, et chaude petite main caressant ma verge..._

Je me tournai pour voir le visage de Bella, qui me renvoya un sourire provocateur. "Rien qu'il ne puisse supporter," Dit-elle à ma mère.

Cette femme était une vraie aguicheuse quand elle voulait.

Esmée rit de ma gêne. "Et bien je pense que tu vas vouloir te rattraper une fois que tu sauras la vérité, ma chérie."

"Héééé Man'" Murmurai-je, alors qu'elles se mirent à rire. C'était une chose que Bella et moi parlions de sexe, je n'avais _vraiment_ pas besoin de ma mère dans l'équation.

Le rire de Bella s'éteint en premier, son impatience était évidente. Esmée le remarqua, prit une grande inspiration et attrapa la bouilloire.

"Très bien, s'il te plaît ne m'interrompt pas et écoutes attentivement. Ces dernières années mon mari et moi nous disputions à propos de ses heures de travail. Je trouvais qu'il travaillait trop longtemps, toujours en voyages d'affaires, parfois sans même rentrer à la maison à la fin de la journée. Mon avis était que j'avais trois fils merveilleux qui seraient parfaitement capable de prendre plus de responsabilité" elle se retourna vers nous, en tentant de sourire, "pour que Carlisle puisse se retirer. Quand je lui en fis la suggestion..."

"Il ne voulait pas abandonner?" Devina Bella, absorbée par l'histoire de ma mère, pendant que je la regardais attentivement, elle ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

"Exactement," Acquiesça ma mère, en mettant deux tasses de café devant nous. Elle s'assit sur le banc en face de nous. "C'était l'une des pires disputes que nous ayons eu. Nous dîmes tous deux des choses dans le feu de la dispute que nous regrettâmes immédiatement, le pire fut quand je lui dis de partir et de ne jamais revenir. J'étais blessée et stupide, Carlisle était obstiné et fier... Comme ses fils." Ajouta-t-elle ostensiblement pour moi.

Bella commençai tout doucement à comprendre. Je tentais avec hésitation de placer ma main sur la sienne, et soupirait de soulagement quand elle la retourna pour entrelacer nos doigts, même si elle regardait toujours Esmée et pas moi.

Esmée regarda nos mais pendant une moment, avant que je n'obtienne _encore_ un sourcil.

"Nous nous séparâmes, mais nous étions malheureux et ne l'avions pas annoncé publiquement. Une nuit, pour la soirée de retraite d'un des membres du conseil d'administration de CIC, Carlisle avait trop bu, Angela aussi, et ils firent l'erreur de coucher ensemble."

Bella haleta et regarda Esmée, mortifiée. "Je suis tellement désolée."

"Et bien, eux aussi." Dit Esmée d'un ton solennelle, je voyais qu'elle le gérait beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser voir. "Ils furent d'accord le lendemain matin sur le fait que c'était une énorme erreur, et Carlisle vint me voir ce jour là et me dit tout. Je ne te donnerais pas les détails de ce qu'il a dû faire pour passer au dessus, parce que ce n'est pas la question. Le fait est qu'Angela est tombé enceinte, et par mon manque de sécurité, je refusais à Carlisle qu'il reconnaisse publiquement l'enfant. Carlisle était d'accord, bien que nous savions qu'Angela aurait besoin de notre aide pendant que nous réglions nos problèmes. Carlisle est donc allé voir Edward, qui euh, n'a pas bien réagit."

"Elle veut dire que je lui ai cassé le nez," Clarifiai-je nonchalamment pour Bella qui couina sous le choc. Elle était définitivement bon public. Elle avait la bonne réaction pour tout. Je vais devoir pensé à une autre histoire à lui raconter.

Esmée me fixait d'un air désapprobateur. "Oui, bien, Carlisle savait qu'Edward était proche d'Angela parce qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et il faisait confiance à Edward pour être discret. Edward a aidé Angela avec le bébé, a pris en charge le soutien financier et fut simplement là pour eux, le temps que Carlisle et moi fûmes prêts. Edward, étant un gentleman, ne voulait pas te le dire lui même, parce qu'il savait que c'était un sujet désagréable mais personnel. D'où ta présence ici."

Bella me regarda choquée, et je pouvais voir la compréhension passée dans ses yeux alors qu'elle assemblait tous les morceaux de l'histoire.

"Donc Carlisle, quand il te parlait jeudi dernier..." Tenta-t-elle.

Je finis rapidement ma phrase. "Carlisle désapprouvait notre relation, parce qu'il avait peur que je finisse dans la même situation que lui."

Je n'aimais pas lui dire ça, je me rappelais bien qu'elle s'était traité de "fille facile". Je savais que je devrais lui révéler mes sentiments très bientôt pour remédier à la situation. Et aussi parce que j'avais envie de le crier sur tous les toits.

"Et quand il a dit qu'on aurait l'impression que j'étais avec plus d'une femme, il voulait simplement dire que je pouvais être photographier avec Ange et mon... Frère, en même temps qu'avec toi." _Comme si je pourrais vouloir une autre femme._

Je serrais trop fort ses doigts, attendant qu'elle comprenne, donc j'enlevais doucement ma main.

"Tu comprends maintenant?" Ma mère souriait, attendant.

"L'homme qui allait faire un bon père..." Murmura Bella. Je savais qu'elle parlait de l'inscription d'Angela derrière la photo.

"Elle voulait dire que je ferais un bon père un jour." _Avec toi, mon Ange_, dis-je silencieusement.

Esmée et moi attendions sa réaction avec impatience. Quand elle le fit finalement, ce n'était pas de la manière que j'avais prévu.

C'était beaucoup mieux.

Un moment, elle était assise à côté de moi, semblant choquée, un moment après, elle s'était jetée sur moi si fort que nous frappâmes le comptoir, manquant de peu mon café alors que je nous rétablissais.

"Oh, Edward, j'ai tellement de choses à me faire pardonner." Entendis-je, juste avant de sentir ses lèvres sur mon cou.

J'avais le sentiment que cela allait être le meilleur week-end au _monde_.

* * *

Et voilà, enfin les explications! Qu'en pensez vous? Etiez vous proche de la vérité?

Tout est bien qui finit bien, en tout cas pour E et B!

Je veux tout savoir de vos réactions!

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : Porn Stars (Bon je crois que ce titre ne mérite pas de traduction...)

Vous aurez droit à un petit lemon et à une surprise!

Leave me some love...

Marion.


	19. Porn Stars

Voici une traduction de "His personal assistant" de Northernligths17.

Je vous mets le lien pour son profil : .net/u/1652966/Northernlights17

Et sa fiction : .net/s/49927221/14/His_Personal_Assistant

* * *

Bonjour à toutes! Je pense que ça fait pas loin de 7 ou 8 mois que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis désolé, vous trouverez l'une des raisons dans le paragraphe juste en dessous, j'avoue que cela m'a un peu démotivé pendant un temps. La deuxième raison est que je n'ai plus une minute à moi ces derniers temps^^! Maintenant que c'est le cas, je vous poste un chapitre. Un résumé de l'histoire : Edward n'est pas le père de l'enfant d'Angela, c'est Carlisle. Bella et Edward sont à Forks avec Esmée et voilà ce qui arrive quand Bella se rend compte de son erreur... (juste pour préciser le paragraphe qui suit a été écrit il y a un moment mais je pense qu'il est mieux que je le laisse).

J'ai un coup de gueule à passer, je ne pensais pas que mon tour viendrait car je n'ai eu que des reviews adorables jusque là. Donc une lectrice, LaBonneCritique, m'a laissé une review qui m'a fortement déplu, cette personne a lu la fiction originale et en gros m'accuse de ne pas avoir mis dans le titre que je ne suis que traductrice de la fiction de Northernlights17. Elle a eu le culot de me dire cela alors que j'indique dans le résumé que c'est une traduction ainsi qu'à chaque début de chapitre (mais ça elle ne pouvait évidemment pas le savoir car elle ne s'est pas donné la peine de lire ma traduction). Bien donc à celles qui ne le sauraient pas encore, ceci est une **TRADUCTION**. Voilà j'espère que ce coup-ci, c'est clair pour tout le monde. J'ajoute encore une fois que Northernlights17 a eu plusieurs exigences au moment de me donner son accord et que je les ai toutes respecter. Je dois avouer que mettre TRAD dans le titre ne m'a pas effleurer l'esprit et à elle nous plus, donc j'aimerais qu'on ne m'accuse pas de malhonnêteté. Encore une fois je traduis cette fiction pour mon plaisir et le vôtre, ce genre de review ne donne pas tellement envie de passer plusieurs heures à plancher sur 15 pages d'ordi.

Une dernière chose, cette personne prétend ne pas écrire car elle reconnaît qu'elle n'en a pas le talent, chère mademoiselle, le travail de critique est très difficile et si l'on ne veut pas passer pour une imbécile, on a intérêt à connaître son sujet par coeur et d'être sûr à 100% d'avoir raison, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais arrêter de te prendre pour quelqu'un et d'arrêter la critique (et vérifier ton orthographe par la même!).

Bien, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir pris autant de temps pour une idiotie mais j'avoue avoir été vexée n'ayant jamais rien demander à personne et ayant fait les choses dans les règles. Si cela vous intéresse vous pouvez lire sa review. Sur ce, bon chapitre!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Porn Stars**

**BPOV**

J'étais tellement idiote.

Une imbécile.

Une débile profonde.

Une banane, comme dirait Emmett.

J'avais passé des mois à penser qu'Edward était fantastique, un homme merveilleux, qui traitait très bien les gens autour de lui. J'avais _vu_ sa relation avec Angela, quand j'avais commencé à travailler, et j'avais vu que c'était platonique. Mais, étant une fille non confiante, à la seconde où quelqu'un me rapporta un détail négatif sur lui, j'avais douté.

Puis, encore pire, j'avais passé les jours suivant à l'accuser d'être un coureur de jupons. En fait, c'est _moi_ qui avait tout organisé pour le séduire, pas le contraire. Je me sentis comme la plus grande hypocrite de l'univers. Par dessus tout, j'avais été horrible avec lui, en le traitant de tous les noms et en lui faisant subir mon mélange de fierté et de doute, et il m'avait laissé faire.

Assise à la cuisine des Cullen, avec Esmée qui me regardait comme si elle attendait quelque chose, et Edward qui me fixait avec anxiété, je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point j'avais été bête.

Je regardai Edward, la manière dont il se tordait les mains, dont ses yeux brillaient, indiquait qu'inconsciemment je ne le croirais pas, je fis donc la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

J'attaquais ce gentleman sexy comme jamais.

J'utilisais mes mains comme levier, enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, ma robe remontant de façon très inappropriée. Ses bras m'agrippèrent pour que nous ne plongions pas dans son café, pendant que mes mains s'accrochaient à son cou.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et murmurai, "Oh Edward, j'ai tellement de choses à me faire pardonner." Parce que c'était l'entière vérité.

Je ne réussis pas à m'empêcher de presser mes lèvres sur son cou.

"Bella..." Grogna-t-il, me serrant plus fort, son visage dans mes cheveux. "Je comprend, j'aurais fait de pire suppositions d-dans les... Hum...mêmes..._putain_...circonstances."

Alors qu'il parlait, je commençais à embrasser frénétiquement chaque parcelle de peau, en ne restreignant pas l'utilisation des dents et de la langue. Quand il eut fini, Edward me serrait très fort contre lui et tenait fermement mes cuisses.

"Eh-hem." Cette fois, nous grognâmes à l'unisson, levant les yeux pour apercevoir Esmée, nous avions tous les deux oublier sa présence. Elle balançait ses jambes devant elle, nous regardant comme si nous étions un programme télé un peu barbant.

Elle haussa un sourcil en regardant Edward, qui me remit sur mon siège, j'étais encore à moitié sur lui, ses bras toujours autour de ma taille.

"Désolé, Mam'." Il lui sourit, le sourire le plus lumineux et le plus heureux que je ne lui avais jamais vu. C'est comme si il avait oublié toute la colère des jours précédents, même si moi non. _J_'avais beaucoup à me faire pardonner.

"En effet." Esmée leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers moi, amusée. "Honnêtement je l'ai mieux élevé que ça, mais il semble que tu lui fasses oublier ses bonnes manières."

Edward, qui avait profité de ce moment pour prendre un gorgée de café, s'étouffa. Il rougissait comme jamais, sans doute parce qu'il réalisait que les seuls endroits où nous avions fait quelque chose était des endroits publics. Edward rougissant aurait dû être mignon, mais tout ce dont je me souvenais était ces joues rosies par la masturbation ce matin dans la douche, rendant la théorie "mignonne" inexistante.

Cet homme était une bombe atomique.

"Est ce que tu peux essayer de ne pas faire peur à Bella seulement 10 minutes après notre arrivée s'il te plaît?" Il semblait vraiment blessé, ce qui me fit ricaner sous cape. C'était l'Edward que Jasper avait décrit comme ayant un-balai-dans-le-cul.

"Je sais", répondis-je effrontément à Esmée, cherchant à le faire rougir encore une fois, "Je n'arrête pas de lui dire de prendre une chambre mais il insiste pour le faire sur le siège avant de sa Volvo."

Esmée rit à ce qui pour elle était une blague, mais Edward me serra la cuisse comme avertissement.

"Sur ce, je pense que je vais faire visiter la maison à Bella avant que ta surprise arrive."

Dès que je fus debout, Esmée et moi nous tournâmes vers lui, nous ne savions pas de quoi il parlait.

"Surprise"? Demanda-t-elle, "Pour qui?"

Edward enroula son bras autour de mon cou, posant sa joue contre mon crâne et s'avança pour serrer la main d'Esmée. "Mes deux femmes préférées, évidemment".

Aucune de nous ne réussirent à rester sérieuse, car cet homme était trop charmant.

Edward me laissa faire un signe à Esmée avant qu'il ne me traîne à l'extérieur de la pièce. Nous passâmes rapidement devant le garage et d'autres couloirs. Apparemment je ne marchais pas assez vite pour lui, car il me prit brutalement dans ses bras, à la manière des mariés, pour descendre les escaliers.

"Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à la visite?" Demandai-je hors d'haleine.

Edward se pencha et pressa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

"Je prends une chambre, comme tu l'as demandé mon amour." Il sourit, satisfait, un sourcil levé en suggestion.

_Oh mon dieu_.

La chambre en question était celle de son enfance. Je pensais qu'Esmée l'aurait redécorer pour qu'elle serve de chambres d'amis.

Mais elle ressemblait parfaitement à la chambre d'un ado de 17 ans. Il y avait une grosse pile de livres et de CDs sur un bureau, une chaîne Hifi impressionnante et une télé qui faisait face au lit. Rien n'aurait fait penser qu'elle appartenait à un garçon de 17 ans si les draps n'avaient pas Batman comme motif.

Quand Edward me posa doucement sur le lit, je levais les yeux vers lui et lui dit d'une voix entièrement impassible, "oh bébé. Tes draps m'excitent."

Edward sourit encore plus, et me répondit de sa voix la plus mielleuse, "Plusieurs femmes se sont réveillés dans ce lit et ne pouvaient plus sentir leurs jambes. C'est ton tour maintenant".

Oui. Je le savais déjà grâce aux descriptions très élaborés de son frère. Je savais aussi qu'il y avait une collection de porn cacher dans une des enceintes.

_Je voulais voir ça._

Quand je me reconcentrais sur Edward, il fronçait les sourcils en réaction à ma propre expression.

"Tu comprends maintenant?" Demanda-t-il tendu. "A propos d'Angela? Je ne t'utilisais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne le ferait jamais."

Je baissais la tête, coupable. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ne m'en voulait pas pour mon comportement. Mais si Edward me voulait toujours, je n'allais pas le repousser.

"Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi méchante avec toi, c'est juste que..."

Edward tomba à genoux devant moi et prit mes mains. Il semblait tellement sérieux, que je sus que ce qu'il allait dire était très important. Dans le genre "Luke, je _suis_ ton père".

"Je comprends". Commença-t-il. Il prit une grande respiration et semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. "C'est juste que... Tu es vraiiiiiiment sur moi, n'est pas mon petit ange?"

_Zut_.

Euphorique Edward devait se la fermer.

"Edward, ta mère ne va pas monter nous voir?"

Il se penchait en avant, et j'étais forcé de m'appuyer sur mes coudes.

"Pourquoi, parce que tu me veux?" Il plaisantait encore, mais ses mots me rappelèrent à quel point j'avais été cruelle quand je lui avait dit que je ne voulais plus de lui. Je sus que je devais arranger les choses.

Je savais ce que je devais faire.

J'attrapais son T-shirt noir et le tirais à moi. Edward eu le souffle coupé, plaça son genou contre ma hanche.

"Je suis désolée" murmurai-je.

Les yeux d'Edward brillèrent. Il me caressa la joue.

"Ce n'est rien. Ça valait le coup si je t'ai à la fin".

Puis il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce n'était pas différent de nos autres baisers. Edward prit son temps, suçant ma lèvre du haut. La bouche ouverte, il léchait ma lèvre. Ses doigts me caressaient le visage comme si j'étais faite de verre. C'est comme si il me disait que c'était ok d'être amoureuse de lui.

Je devenais impatiente et ouvrit mes lèvres, goûtant sa langue. Ses mains se déplacèrent dans mes cheveux en réponse, fermant le point et orientant ma tête pour avoir un meilleur angle. Il pressait sa langue contre la mienne, bougeant, comme si il n'allait plus jamais en partir.

Son corps s'appuya brutalement sur le mien, ce qui vida mes poumons. Je me serrais contre lui, adorant la façon dont il me recouvrait.

Edward enfouie son visage dans mon buste, soufflant bruyamment, bien qu'il semblait plus me sentir que respirer.

Je l'entendis murmurer un "_parfait_" d'une voix ravie, je savais que je devais faire bien plus pour me faire pardonner.

J'avais eu une _magnifique_ idée.

Je lui caressais les cheveux, lui massant le crâne comme il l'aimait.

"Donc, Emmett, Jazz et moi n-"

Edward se releva d'un coup offensé.

"Tu te moques de moi?" Dit il vexé, "Je viens juste de t'embrasser à te faire oublier ton nom et tu pensais à mes frères?"

"Non, je pensais plutôt à ta collection de porno caché dans une enceinte dont tes frères m'ont parlé."

Waouh. Trois rougissements de la part d'Edward en une journée. C'était sûrement un record. Je me levais alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit.

"C'est pas comme si j'étais un pervers..." Murmura-t-il.

"J'étais un ado la dernière fois que je les ai regardé..." je vérifiais toutes ses enceintes.

"En plus, la moitié est à Emmett..." Je trouvais finalement ce que je cherchais et sortie une pile de DVD.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger pour des pornos vieux de 10 ans!"

Je me tournais vers l'homme magnifique assis sur des draps Batman et lui sourit amoureusement.

"Regardons-en un. Maintenant."

* * *

**EPOV**

Nous étions sur mon lit pendant un moment et j'étais tellement heureux que j'aurais pu danser la gigue irlandaise, et la seconde suivante, elle était debout devant ma stéréo, choisissant un porno et m'annonçant qu'elle voulait en regarder un. Je pouvais sentir ma bouche tomber, mes yeux sortir de leurs orbites. Je ressemblais sûrement à un idiot, mais mon esprit était trop occupé à comprendre à quel point Bella était parfaite.

Apparemment, elle aimait me provoquer en public.

Sa vengeance quand elle pensait être un connard, fut de venir au bureau sans sous-vêtement.

Et maintenant, elle était debout là, me regardait et me proposait de regarder un porno.

_Putain, _mumurai-je intérieurement_, je suis sûr qu'elle avale._

Finalement, pas si interne que ça comme réaction étant donné l'expression de délice de Bella. _Merde_.

"C'est ce que tu veux Edward? Tu veux voir..." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la couverture du DVD amusé, "...Jade être prise pendant que je suis à ton service?"

_Tu devais faire les choses comme il faut. Aller doucement. Tu devais faire les choses comme il faut. Aller doucement. Tu devais faire les-_

"Je t'ai posé une question, _mon ange_." Bella tentait de trouver le fonctionnement de ma télé, interrompant ma résolution mentale, et me lançait son ordre par dessus son épaule. En utilisant le surnom que je lui avais donné à _elle_.

Je sais que mon esprit était déjà loin mais son ordre me fit l'imaginer avec un fouet dans la main et des cuissardes. Mon jean était déjà étroit mais là j'avais mal. Ses yeux ne loupèrent pas cette bosse alors qu'elle tournait le dos à l'écran.

"Je...euh," je me raclais la gorge, levant les yeux au ciel mentalement, _et je suis sensé être le plus expérimenté_. "Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose qui te serait pénible."

Voilà.

À l'oreille ça ressemblait à quelque chose que tu dirais à la femme qui, selon ton souhait, serait la mère de tes enfants.

Apparemment, Bella ne le pensait pas. Elle hocha la tête, la télécommande dans la main. Puis très doucement, elle rampa vers moi. Elle me donnait une vision parfaite de ses seins que je n'avais tenu que trop brièvement.

"Tu admires la vue?" Demanda-t-elle doucement, s'arrêtant quand elle était entre mes jambes.

Je savais que je fixais sans m'arrêter, mais le V de sa robe était hypnotique. Et tout était à moi. Les jours passés étaient derrière nous, elle me voulait à nouveau (évidemment pas autant que je la voulais elle, étant donné que je la pourchassais depuis des mois), elle m'avait volontairement embrassé. C'était plus que ce que j'avais espéré la nuit dernière quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle me détestait.

"C'est exactement ce que je fais." Et plus j'étais grossier plus elle semblait apprécié, j'ajoutais, "Je veux sucer chaque centimètre carré de ses merveilleux nichons." _Je le ferai_.

"Ça peut s'arranger", murmura-t-elle, me fixant pour constater ma réaction. Je ne la déçus pas, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux grand ouverts encore une fois. Je dus me lécher les lèvres pour ne pas baver. Elle me transformait en homme des cavernes.

"Bella, mon amour, je ne pense pas pouvoir m'arrêter si tu me laisses le faire maintenant." Je doutais fortement qu'elle voulait perdre sa virginité dans des draps Batman avec ma mère au rez-de-chaussée. Même si elle n'aurait pas été la première dans ce cas.

Elle haussa des épaules, attrapa les bords de sa robe. Puis très lentement, elle fit passer sa robe par dessus sa tête.

En dessous, elle portait un ensemble bleu, avec une ceinture pour jarretière. C'est comme si elle lisait mon subconscient et avait prévu de rendre mes boules bleus. C'était impossible qu'il porte ma couleur préféré, avec une ceinture pour jarretière.

"Oh putain..." Je grinçais des dents, mes yeux tombèrent directement sur son estomac plat et la merveilleuse courbe de sa poitrine. Il était bizarre de l'avoir déjà toucher mais de ne l'avoir jamais vu à moitié nu.

Bella enjamba mes cuisses, juste au dessus de mon érection, and entoura mes bras autour d'elle, m'offrant une meilleur vue de ses seins.

"Maintenant, voilà ce que nous allons faire Mr Cullen".

_S'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas Mr Cullen dans cette position, alors que tu enlèves ton soutien-gorge, je ne veux pas ruiner mon pantalon comme un gamin de douze ans_. Elle n'entendit pas ma supplication silencieuse, car son soutien-gorge rejoignit la pile de ses vêtements sur le sol.

Ses seins. Ses fantastiques sains.

Les anges au Paradis devraient écrire des poèmes à leurs propos.

Un drapeau devrait être placé sur la lune en leur honneur.

Des statues devraient leur être dédier.

Je frottais sans y réfléchir mes hanches pour essayer de diminuer la douleur que me causait mon pantalon trop serré, pendant que mon attention était concentré sur ces sublimes tétons roses qui durcirent sous mon regard.

"Tu vas regardé ce DVD." Ordonna-t-elle, "Et comme je prévois d'être un peu... Occupé... Tu va me décrire les moindres détails, sauf que je veux entendre _toi_ entrain de _me_ le faire. Compris?"

J'acquiesçais, incapable de former des mots. _Si c'est la Bella qui prend le contrôle, je suis heureux d'être sous ses ordres._

Bella lança la vidéo, et descendit le long de mon corps, son visage tout près de ma fermeture éclair. Je réagissais déjà et elle ne m'avait même pas touché.

"Les yeux sur l'écran Edward. Et où est mon commentaire?" Demanda-t-elle, je relevais les yeux coupables. Je ferais tout ce qui faut pour ne pas l'arrêter de faire ce qu'elle a prévu.

"O-oui." je tentais de me concentrer sur les images et les sons devant moi, et pas sur le fait que Bella pressait ses mains le long de mes cuisses. "Jade est-"

Bella me pinça, me faisant sursauter. Je la regardais interrogateur, ce qui était une erreur. Ses seins étaient écrasés par le matelas, sa tête entre mes jambes, ses cheveux répandus sur son dos.

"Pas Jade enfin, Bella, _tu te souviens_?"

"Si c'est comme ça que tu te fais pardonner je n'imagine même pas ce que tu feras pour me punir." Je ne pus m'empêcher de le dire, parce que si je décrivais ce que je voyais sur l'écran j'allais jouir en moins de vingt secondes.

"Je peux arrêter si tu préfères..."

Je regardais immédiatement la TV et commençais d'une voix monotone, "Je te positionne sur le lit à quatre pattes, ne me regardant pas."

Bella commença à me toucher à travers mon jean, pendant que l'acteur dit sa réplique. Comme je ne répétais pas elle arrêta.

"Je vais plonger cette chatte étroite de derrière." Citais-je rapidement, je ne pouvais plus utiliser un ton monotone. Ma voix semblait rauque, comme si j'allais pleurer. En récompense, Bella défit ma fermeture éclair.

"Il est, je veux dire, _Je suis_, entrain de faire courir mes mains à l'intérieur de tes cuisses." Je levais mes hanches pour Bella, elle essayait de m'enlever mon pantalon. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle emporte aussi mon boxer, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir ma réplique suivant quand le tissu se frotta contre mon érection.

"Continue" Me rappela Bella, ajoutant mon jean et mon boxer sur la pile de vêtements.

"T-ta chatte est luisante et humide pour moi." Citai-je encore, ma voix me lâchait, car j'imaginais facilement Bella et moi faire ces choses.

Je fis l'erreur de regarder en dessous, seulement pour la trouver entrain de positionner mon érection entre ses seins. Elle tenait chaque sein dans une main, les pressant ensemble pour me tenir. Cette fois je n'avais pas besoin d'encouragements pour revenir au film. Si je la regardais faire ça, j'allais m'embarrasser en jouissant trop vite.

"J'écarte tes hanches autant que possible." Bella avait commencé à monter et descendre, le contact doux et chaud contre moi était indescriptible. Combiné à ma description du film, cela rendait ma queue lourde et humide. "J'insères d'un coup trois doigts dans ta chatte, allant et venant, te disant d'être prête pour ma grosse queue."

"Regarde moi." Ordonna-t-elle. Je fermais les yeux, priant pour ne pas jouir au moment où je les ouvrirais et la regarda. "Est ce que c'est la grosse queue dont tu parles Edward?"

Les yeux immenses de Bella me fixaient, ses cheveux recouvraient une épaule, ses lèvres toujours humides. Ma verge était entre ses seins, et le gland montait et descendait de leurs bases à son cou. Il devait y avoir beaucoup de liquide séminal parce qu'il y avait traînée humide sur toute la longueur. Je sentis un désir terrifiant, primaire me consumer.

"S'il te plaît n'arrêtes pas." Balbutiais-je parce que c'était la vue la plus extraordinaire au monde.

"Alors répond moi" Dit-elle, s'assurant que je regarde quand elle baissa la tête pour toucher mon gland avec le bout de sa langue. Une petite voix dans ma tête continuait de répéter, _faites que je tienne, faites que je tienne_. Mais si elle continuait comme ça, cela serait très difficile.

"Mon ange. S'il te plaît ne t'arrêtes pas. C'était la mienne, ma queue que je préparais pour toi." Putain, juste dire ça...

"Bien." Approuva-t-elle. "Continue de regarder."

Je me redressais et dit, "J'ai plongé ma queue dans ton antre, et je b-bouge dedans dehors aussi fort que possible. Je tiens une poignée de tes cheveux et ta hanche pour aller encore plus p-profondément."

Bella ralentit ce qui me fit baisser les yeux.

"Dis moi à quel point j'aime avoir ta queue en moi, et je commencerais à sucer le gland," dit-elle, me regardant droit dans les yeux, léchant ses lèvres.

Je pleurnichais du fait du besoin et du désir, et poussait mes hanches en avant, pour que je puisse bouger ma verge plus vite entre ses seins. Elle _devait_ arrêter de dire des choses pareilles, ou j'allais oublier notre jeu et la prendre comme un animal.

Je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux de ce qu'elle faisait, donc j'inventais rapidement mon propre monologue, parce que j'imaginais Bella comme ça _maintenant_.

"Tu essaies de gémir, mais je te baise si fort que tu ne peux crier une fois à chaque fois que je pousse en toi." Bella sourit en approbation. Elle se baissa et me prit dans sa bouche.

J'avais imaginé la bouche de Bella sur moi tellement de fois, mais rien, rien, ne m'avait préparé à la réalité. C'était tellement merveilleux, tout ce qu'elle faisait était parfait.

"N'arrêtes pas" Grognai-je, elle me jeta un coup d'oeil qui me rappelait que je devais décrire. "T-tu es si... _Putain_.. Si humide q-que ma queue luit de... _N'arrêtes pas_... Ton jus à chaque fois, _Putain_, à chaque fois qu'il sort de ce trou serré.

Bella pressa sa langue à plat contre moi, et soudainement je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Ma verge tressauta, mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement, ma tête tomba en arrière et et je chantais son nom alors que je jouissais dans sa bouche.

Et elle avala tout, suça jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus rien relâcher, puis me lécha pour ne plus laisser une trace.

_À moi_.

Je retombai contre les oreillers, exténué, tendant les bras pour la relever et la serrer contre moi. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Elle était entièrement à moi. À moi pour toujours, parce que je ne la laisserais jamais partir, n'autoriserais aucun autre homme à voir cette créature sexuelle époustouflante qu'elle devenait derrière des portes fermées.

"Ouais, tu es à moi aussi." Dit-elle, ses mains me caressant la poitrine.

_Merde_. Je devais vraiment arrêter de dire tout ce que je pensais tout fort.

"Ouaip," Rit-elle dans mon cou, "Tu dois vraiment le faire."

* * *

Et voilà! Impressions?

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : Sleeping Habits (= les habitudes de sommeil)

Leave me some love...

Marion.


End file.
